Little Garden Of The World
by Inuzuura Naraku
Summary: Story ini punya lang0874. Karna suatu kendala sementara waktu story ini saya yang up :v . So, selamat menikmati.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Garden Of The World**

 **By**

 **Lang**

 **Summary ::**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah sederhana. Kisah mengenai dunia Magic yang sudah marak didunia FFN, tapi tahukah kamu? Bahwa sesungguhnya dunia ini adalah mainanku? Dunia ini ada dalam genggamanku. Anak **Manusia** yang memegang kemampuan Special Reality Marbel **King Of Treasury** dan Magic **Persepsi** yang dianggap tidak terlalu berguna dalam pertempuran. Tapi apakah benar begitu? Akan aku tunjukan pada mereka betapa berbahayanya **Seluruh Hartaku! Gate Of King Treasure**.

.

Suara deruan angin terdengar disebuah dunia penuh dengan harta yang tak mungkin bisa dihitung jumlahnya. Disebuah istana melayang yang dilengkapi oleh senjata pertahanan mutakhir, sebuah singgasana emas berlapis berlian diduduki oleh seorang anak manusia yang menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

Mata miliknya yang terpejam mulai terbuka hingga menampakkan sebuah pahatan mulia berwarna merah darah bergaris hitam vertikal. Mata yang dipenuhi dengan kebijaksanaan, kesombongan, percaya diri, dan sebuah rasa bosan yang luar biasa.

Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Raja kelima dinasti pertama Uruk dan dewi Ishtar. Dia saat ini berada dalam kebosanan luar biasa dan menatap `taman` kecil yang diwariskan oleh sang ayah kepadanya semenjak 5.000 tahun yang lalu.

"Dunia ini tidak menarik sama sekali! Dengan hilangnya era Age Of The Gods, garis mana yang mengitari dunia ini menghilang dan mengakibatkan manusia modern tak mempu menggunakan sihir kuat sama seperti dulu. Apakah tidak ada yang bisa bertarung denganku?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan matanya fokus pada kondisi iklim `taman kecil` yang sangat menyedihkan. Ozon mulai rusak, CO2 meningkat, sumber daya alam menipis, dan pertumbuhan penduduk meningkat. Sungguh sebuah kejadian menyedihkan melihat bahwa `taman kecil` warisan ayahnya menghilang dalam waktu 100 tahun kedepan akibat ulah para manusia.

Penebangan hutan, perusakan alam, pengambilan sumber daya tak tahu aturan, pembuangan limbah, dan perburuan binatang yang menjaga ekosistem alam tetap seimbang pada jalan yang seharusnya. Ini kadang – kadang membuat Naruto yang melihatnya agak muak dan ingin melemparkan set Harta Mulia Rank A+ ke`Taman Kecil`.

Tapi Naruto menahannya karena bagaimanapun juga setelah taman kecil ini hancur, dia bisa pergi melintasi **Forest Of The Beginning** untuk menuju dunia lain. Dunia yang dipenuhi kekuatan luar biasa dan sumber mana yang walau lemah masih dapat memberikan Naruto permainan yang menarik.

"100 tahun lagi ya. Aku akan menunggu waktu itu dan segera pergi menuju dunia yang lebih menarik. Taman kecilku akan aku buat disana dengan para boneka menari sebagai badut tontonanku."

.

Kita bergeser pada dunia yang berbeda.

Kondsi dunia ini masihlah luar biasa dibandingkan dunia bobrok yang disebut sebagai taman kecil oleh Naruto. Dunia ini masihlah murni akibat tidak banyaknya eksploitasi alam beserta kekayaan yang berlebih, ini semua karena adanya sistem mana yang ada didunia ini.

Mana yang menyokong kehidupan Magic dan membuat dunia ini sangat menarik untuk diamati. Contohnya saja adalah adanya sebuah gurun dibagian yang seharusnya paling dingin didunia alias bagian paling utara yang merupakan poros planet.

Kondisi alam disini lebih kompleks dan sulit dimengerti akibat besarnya fluktuasi mana yang mempengaruhi segala hal didunia ini. Walaupun masihlah lebih rendah dari pada fluktuasi mana luar biasa pada saat era Age Of The Gods, kekuatan makhluk didunia ini tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja.

Banyak makhluk kuat dan aneh yang dianggap sebagai makhluk mitos lahir akibat mana yang mengalir dalam setiap serat dunia. Makhluk – makhluk ini terus menerus lahir akibat mana yang mengalir dari **Root** dan menjadikan sihir sebagai penyokong utama dunia ini.

Konflik antara makhluk kuat yang mendominasi mulai bergejolak kuat. Manusia yang memiliki pemikiran luar biasa dan perasaan tak terduga mengembangkan teknologi **Magic** dan mulai mengedalikan mana dalam tubuh untuk melakukan suatu keajaiban yang luar biasa.

Total ada beberapa golongan Magic sebagai berikut.

- **Elementals Magic**

Magic yang secara khusus membuat pemiliknya memiliki kemampuan dalam manipulasi element alam. Kebanyakan manusia memiliki Magic ini dan fariasi jurus pada Magic ini sangat beragam akibat banyaknya pengguna manusia yang memilikinya.

- **Jawel Magic**

Bisa disebut sebagai Magic yang mewah karena menggunakan permata sebagai pengorbanannya. Semakin berharga permata yang digunakan, semakin kuat dan luar biasa Magicnya. Kemampuan Magic ini sangat boros uang namun dalam manipulasi paling mengesankan karena asalkan pengorbanannya pantas segala golongan magic dapat dilepaskan.

- **Teleportation Magic**

Magic yang bisa dibilang luar biasa langka dan sangat berbahaya bagi penggunanya sendiri. Ini karena bisa saja penggunanya tersesat saat menggunakan magic ini secara instant, tapi ada sebuah metode rumit menggunakan Rune atau Fuinjutsu agar teleportasi dapat dilakukan.

- **Unknown Magic**

Magic yang tak termasuk dalam 3 golongan diatas. Magic ini secara luas memiliki banyak fariasi dan kemampuannya juga unik dan kadang-kadang kuat. Bahkan dikatakan ada Magic yang menciptakan dunia Mimpi yang didalamnya adalah sebuah dunia luar biasa dan menakjubkan.

- **Body Magic**

Sihir yang memiliki kemampuan khusus dalam manipulasi tubuh penggunanya. Pengguna sihir ini juga langka walau tidak selangka Teleportation. Pemilik sihir ini lahir dengan kemampuan fisik diatas rata – rata dan dikerajaan Britania kebanyakan memiliki Magic ini beserta Elemental Magic yang seimbang.

Searah dengan perkembangan manusia, ras lain yang disebut sebagai Demon dan sebagainya juga mengembangkan teknik tersendiri. Para Angel mengembangkan kemampuan cahaya mereka, Demon mengembangkan Magic Khusus mereka, para Monster memperkuat kekuatan mereka dengan mengkonsumsi serat mana.

Setiap ras mulai tumbuh semakin kuat dan konflik berkobar seperti api yang disiram oleh Bensin. Setiap ras berperang memperebutkan dominasi dan kedamaian atas ideologi mereka sendiri, sementara itu **Root** menciptakan Second Space(1) yang menampung para ras yang berbeda.

Heaven.

Adalah tempat dimana ras Angel dapat melakukan apapun sesuka mereka. Disini kemampuan sihir spesialis mereka sangan ditingkatkan dan membuat mereka superior saat bertarung didalamnya.

Underworld.

Dunia bawah dimana tempat untuk para Iblis atau Demon berada. Dunia ini tak jauh berbeda penampilannya dengan dunia para manusia dan para iblis dengan nyaman tinggal disana.

Dengan terciptanya 2 dunia ini, para Angel dan Demon mulai mundur dalam peperangan dan hidup dalam dunia mereka sendiri secara damai. Sementara itu, para Monster yang dipimpin oleh Naga masih mengobarkan perang melawan manusia dan dengan luar biasa manusia dapat menahan para Monster akibat bantuan para Elf dan Dwarf.

Senjata mana mulai `dilahirkan` oleh **Root** kepada para makhluk terpilih dan menambah intens peperangan. Lecutan senjata magis menghancurkan area dan menghanguskan makhluk hidup, peperangan ini terus berkobar tanpa henti dan disana ada beberaapa pahlawan lahir.

Dari Kerajaan Britania, sosok Knight pemberani dan kuat lahir bersama dengan berkah aliran mana kuat yang memperkuat kemampuan serang mereka. Dari Kerajaan Alexandria, sosok Pahlawan perang bernama Iskandar Zulkarnain memenggal kepala Beast 666.

Dari Kerajaan Mesir, sosok Raja Amun`ra membumi hanguskan pasukan Monster menggunakan Harta Mulia dan menjatuhkan Divine Punishment Dandera Bulp yang membuat para Monster menguap dengan sekejap mata.

Banyak lagi para pahlawan lahir dari segala kalangan manusia, Elf, dan Dwarf akibat serangan luar biasa para Monster. Sampai pada suatu hari, sosok anak manusia pengguna Magic diluar akan sehat menarik para Monster menuju tempat terpisah yang disebut sebagai Forest Of The Beginning.

.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Menarik! Menarik! Tak aku sangka dunia ini akan semenarik ini. Walau kemampuan mereka rendah dan sistem sihir sangat menyedihkan, beberapa Harta menarik yang tak aku miliki ada disana."

Naruto menatap tertarik pada dunia yang dia pandang dari Harta Mulianya saat ini. Dunia manusia yang terlihat damai dan dipenuhi oleh gedung – gedung bertingkat, tak semua adalah manusia, para Angel dan Demon beberapa kali terbang dan mendarat dikerumunan dan saling menyapa pada umat manusia yang ditemui atau kenal.

"Sistem aliran mana dunia ini lebih sederhana dari Aria yang aku ketahui. Didunia ini harus mempunyai kemampuan bawaan yang menentukan jenis sihir yang bisa mereka pakai. Berbeda dengan duniaku yang tak ada pembatasan seperti itu. Hanya ada batasan Talent yang membuat seseorang dapat mempelajari dengan mudah Magic dalam Talentnya tersebut atau Magic Special yang ditentukan sejak lahir."

Naruto memiiki Special Magic bernama **King Of Treasure** yang lebih hebat dari pada kotak kosong milik ayahnya. Didalam Magic ini, semua harta yang terekam sampai yang belum terekam sejarah dunia tempat Naruto bertumpuk tanpa bisa dihitung lagi.

Berbeda dengan milik Ayahnya yang memiliki Special Magic bernama Gate Of Babylon, dimana itu hanyalah kotak harta kosong yang harus diisi terlebih dahulu. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang didalamnya sudah ada set lengkap harta dunia miliknya yang memiliki kemampuan magis yang sama persis tanpa kecacatan sedikitpun.

"Teknologi mereka menyedihkan karena batasan Aria yang dikenakan pada dunia mereka. Tapi itu cukup melestarikan dunia itu dari kehancuran."

Komentar Naruto ketika `membaca` seluruh informasi penting menggunakan Magic Presepsi tingkat diluar akal sehat yang diberi nama **Sha Naqba Imuru** oleh Gilgamesh selaku ayah Naruto. Kemampuan yang berupa Guide dan pembaca dengan keagungan layaknya sinar sang surya.

"Saaa kehancuran duniaku sudah dimulai. Aku harus bersiap melakukan `Lompatan` dunia dan bersenang – senang."

 **TBC**

 **Yooo apa kabar minna-san?**

 **Saya pindahkan Story ini keakunnya Victory-san. Maaf ika ada yang tidak setuju, tapi ini saya lakukan karena Laptop saya entah mengapa surang sreg saat buka Chrome. Jadi saya minta Victory-san buat publish cerita ini. Okeyy~ Byee. Jika ada tambahan dibawah maka itu ditulis oleh Victory, kalau gak ada ya berarti dia gak nambahin A/N.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Garden Of The World**

 **By**

 **Lang**

 **Summary ::**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah sederhana. Kisah mengenai dunia Magic yang sudah marak didunia FFN, tapi tahukah kamu? Bahwa sesungguhnya dunia ini adalah mainanku? Dunia ini ada dalam genggamanku. Anak **Manusia** yang memegang kemampuan Special Reality Marbel **King Of Treasury** dan Magic **Persepsi** yang dianggap tidak terlalu berguna dalam pertempuran. Tapi apakah benar begitu? Akan aku tunjukan pada mereka betapa berbahayanya **Seluruh Hartaku! Gate Of King Treasure**.

.

Oe Oe Oee!

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar dirumah sakit yang berada diKerajaan Britania Raya. Sosok wanita berambut merah terlihat menggendong anaknya diatas tempat tidur dan menenangkan anaknya yang sejak beberapa waktu menangis. Ini adalah hal wajar bagi seorang bayi menangis, tapi tetap saja ini membuat wanita itu khawatir dengan keadaan anak keduanya itu.

"Cup cup cup,,, jangan menangis terus dong sayangku. Nanti Kakakmu akan datang sebentar lagi, jangan menangis lagi oke!"

Wanita itu menatap kearah jam dinding diruangan miliknya itu dan melihat bahwa ini sudah sampai pada pukul 09 : 00.

"Seharusnya Naruto sudah datang."

Cklek

Tepat dengan suara gumaman itu, pintu kamar rumah sakit terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok anak kecil yang memiliki wajah luar biasa dan tatapan yang bisa dibilang menawan siapa saja. Bahkan suara tangisan bayi langsung terhenti bersamaan dengan datangnya sosok itu.

"Um selamat pagi, Okaa-san~. Apakah Mana milik Okaa-san sudah pulih? Irisviel Obaa-san datang kesini menjenguk."

"Irisviel."

Gumam Kushina melihat sosok wanita berambut putih yang datang bersama dengan anak angkatnya. Disamping Irisviel terlihat sosok gadis kecil yang memiliki wajah imut sedang cemberut menatap punggung anak angkat Kushina.

"Apakah kau sudah baikan, Kushina? Ini sudah 2 minggu kau memulihkan mana setelah persalinan."

Seorang wanita yang selesai melahirkan akan kehilangan seluruh mana miliknya ketika persalinan karena mana miliknya tersalur kepada sang bayi. Jadi selama beberapa waktu wanita yang selesai melahirkan akan memulihkan diri selama beberapa waktu setelah seluruh mananya terkuras.

Belum lagi tingkat pemulihan mana akan menurun hingga proses pemulihan mana akan lama. Mengingat bagaimana besarnya mana Kushina maka seharusnya akan pulih setelah 1 bulan, ini adalah keajaiban bahwa Kushina bisa langsung sadar 3 hari setelah persalinan dan pada 2 minggu ini bisa beraktifitas normal walau masih belum diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit oleh pihak rumah sakit.

"Aku agak terkejud bisa secepat ini. Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya lemah menjawab pertanyaan Irisviel. Pikirannya sedikit kacau akibat ulah suaminya yang sekarang menjadi mantan suaminya itu, status itu telah ditetapkan saat Kushina mengandung 7 bulan dan membuatnya sedikit terguncang walau bisa menenangkan diri mengingat dia saat itu mengandung.

"Cheh,,,, masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya, Okaa-san."

"Naruto."

Kushina dan Irisviel tersentak mendengar ucapan sinis dari Naruto yang menusuk. Tak memperdulikan tatapan terkejut yang ditujukan untuknya, Naruto mengambil sebuah kertas dan memberikannya kepada sang `ibu`. Sosok yang telah dipilihnya dalam Lompatan dunia.

Naruto telah mengorbankan Talent miliknya sendiri untuk melompati dunia ini dan segera mengkonsumsi Potion Of Youth secara Overdosis didepan pintu rumah keluarga Kushina. Ini membuat ubuhnya menjadi bayi dan kekuatan pengendalian dan fisiknya menurun secara drastis.

Walau itu akan segera kembali seiring umurnya sih. Maksimal dia harus berumur 16 tahun agar dapat menggunakan seluruh Harta Mulia didunia harta karun miliknya.

"Ini adalah surat dari pihak Rumah Sakit. Aku sudah membayar semua tagihan dan kita bisa segera pindah menuju rumah milik Obaa-san sementara waktu."

"Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa kau membayar tagihan rumah sakit? Apa kau mencuri? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Apakah kau yang membayarnya Irisviel?"

Irisviel menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah kebingungan membuat Kushina semakin bingung. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil dan menjentikkan jarinya.

Sring

Lingkaran berwarna emas muncul diatas tubuh Kushina dan menjatuhkan 1 Kg batang emas murni. Emas yang bahkan lebih murni dari pada seluruh emas didunia ini. Kushina, Irisviel, beserta gadis kecil melongo melihat megic yang tak pernah mereka lihat maupun dengar.

Lupaka soal tak pernah didengar maupun dilihat, mereka lebih tak percaya anak umur 7 tahun dapat melakukan Magic tanpa melakukan mantra satupun.

"Ap-apa itu tadi? Kau bisa menggunakan Magic tanpa golongan?"

"Em bagaimana yah menjelaskannya? Intinya aku bisa melakukannya saat umur 6 tahun, bersamaan dengan beberapa hal yang lainnya. Aku kemudian melatihnya, Okaa-san sudah menyadari bahwa aku beberapa kali pergikan?"

"Itu..,"

Kushina tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto karena logikanya menentang semua itu. Seharusnya anak umur 7 tahun mana mereka belumlah cukup untuk melakukan Magic keculai mereka dari garis keturunan khusus. Beberapa orang juga bisa mengeluarkan jurus diumur 6 tahun itupun dengan bantuan Artifac. Tanpa bantuan Artifac hal itu adalah kemustahilan.

Tapi anak angkatnya yang dia temukan tergletak didepan pintu 7 tahun yang lalu memiliki kemampuan diluar logika. Menjungkir balikan segala pemikiran dasar Kushina dan Irisviel mengenai ketentuan dasar pengguna Magic dimana anak dibawah 7 tahun tak bisa melakukan Magic tanpa bantuan Artifac.

Oe Oe Oeee

Suara tangisan memecah keheningan dan segera membuat semua yang ada disana panik. Bahkan Naruto yang berwajah biasa saja ketika melihat penderitaan orang lain ikut panik. Hey itu adalah perasaan alami seorang kakak terhadap adik barunya.

.

.

7 tahun sudah Naruto berada didunia ini, perjalanannya dikeluarga Namikaze sangat menarik dan tidak membosankan. Konflik keluarga atara Ibu angkat dan ayah angkatnya memanas pada saat ibunya mengandung adiknya pada 8 bulan.

Ini akibat dari Minato selaku ayah angkatnya meminta bercerai dengan Kushina dan ingin menikah dengan Mito yang mirisnya adalah Kakak dari Kushina sendiri. Ini membuat Kushina terpukul dan Naruto turun tangan menghiburnya. Membiarkan sosok yang sudah dia panggil ibu terpuruk merupakan penghinaan bagi harga dirinya.

Setelah beberapa kali menghibur ibunya, Naruto menghilangkan kabut hitam dalam hati Kushina dan segera membuatnya bangkit kembali. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Kushina melahirkan dan tak sadarkan diri, untuk itu Naruto mengalirkan Mana Divine dalam skala kecil agar membantu Kushina cepat sadar.

Nauto bisa saja membuat Kushina sadar dengan mengalirkan energi miliknya secara penuh, tapi itu akan menimbulkan keributan besar dirumah sakit. Jadi Naruto memendekkan waktu istirahat Kushina dengan cara kecil dan konstan mengalirkan energinya kepada Kushina.

Sementara itu adiknya dirawat diruangan khusus oleh suster penjaga dan Naruto secara diam – diam mengawasi Suster itu dengan Harta Mulianya. Entah mengapa nalurinya mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang bisa dipercaya dalam mengurus adiknya itu kecuali Kushina maupun ibunya.

Apakah ini rasanya menjadi seorang Kakak?

Itu adalah pemikiran Naruto saat merasakan emosi kuat untuk melindungi adiknya. Membuat sesuatu seperti `macam – macam dengan adikku, Noble Phantasm Rank EX akan menghancurkanmu` terukir dalam dihatinya secara tak sadar. Dengan begitu Naruto memahami pemikiran manusia yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

Selama menunggu ibunya sadar dirumah sakit, Naruto selalu pulang kerumah teman Kushina yang bernama Irisviel. Wanita yang memiliki rambut putih panjang dan wajah yang menarik, suaminya telah meninggal dalam insident Fuyuki yang disebut sebagai Insident Great Disaster.

Insident dimana sosok monster Orc evolusi berjenis Orc Disaster mengamuk keluar dari dungeon membawa 200.000 pasukan Orc. Para Orc menyerang kota Fuyuki dibagian timur Britania yang bertepatan disana suami Irisviel, Kiritsugu, menjalankan misi bersama anak didiknya-mengingat pekerjaan Kiritsugu adalah guru disekolah sihir.

Itu adalah cerita singkatnya.

"Hoaahhmm."

Naruto menguap pelan dan turun dari ranjang berwarna putih. Kaki kecilnya menuntun menuju kamar mandi dan segera melakukan ritual pagi, mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya.

.

Naruto turun dari tangga dan beberapa kali berpapasan dengan Maid yang sedang bekerja dipagi hari. Seharusnya Naruto bangun lebih pagi karena dia berencana melakukan beberapa percobaan mengeluarkan Magic proyeksi agar tak terlalu tergantung menggunakan kemampuan King Of Treasure mengingat itu pasti akan menarik banyak perhatian.

Magic proyeksi miliknya bisa dikondisikan dalam versi superior karena mampu menjamin keaslian sebesar 85% yang sangat berbeda dengan sihir proyeksi versi asli yang hanya bisa meniru dengan ketelitian tak lebih dari 70% dibandingkan yang asli.

Walau begitu, Naruto masih ingin mengembangkan sihir itu agar dapat melepaskan banyak proyektil senjata. Sekarang dia bisa melepaskan sedikitnya 50 buah senjata dan menembakkannya secara serempak dan berturut – turut.

"enghh Kaa-chan! Ini masih pagi."

"Hei, jangan begitu. Kau segeralah mandi karena kita akan belajar dasar sihir element petir milikmu. Setelah itu kita akan menjenguk Kushina."

"Waaa benarkah? Yeay aku akan belajar sihir petir!"

Naruto yang mendengar suara dilantai dua menghentikan langkahnya turun dari tangga sebelum mendengus geli. Dia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dan saat 5 langkah akan sampai dilantai pertama, puluhan suara langkah kaki mendera dibelakang tubuhnya dan...,

Srettt

"Hyaaahhh rasakan ini, pirang!"

Geser!

Brakk

"Wadaw!"

"Membosankan."

Naruto menatap datar gadis seumurannya yang tersungkur dilantai karena berusaha menendangnya tapi meleset akibat Naruto lebih dulu menggeser tubuhnya kearah samping. Irisviel yang berada diatas tersenyum kecil diwajah cantiknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu, Illya. Sekarang segera menuju kamar mandi."

"Ha`i!"

Illya bangkit dengan wajah cemberut mendengar nada tagas dari ibunya. Illya kemudian menatap tajam Naruto dan Naruto hanya menutup matanya dengan mulut membentuk lengkungan kecil. Tersenyum geli melihat tingkah dan ekspresi Illya yang menurutnya lucu.

"Hmp!"

Illya melengos dengan wajah kesal dan menuju kearah kamar mandi dilantai bawah. Memang ada kamar mandi didalam kamarnya, tapi itu adalah kamar mandi kecil dan Illya tidak suka. Illya lebih suka mandi dikamar mandi bawah yang besar bersama dengan ibunya.

"Maafkan tingkah Illya-chan ya Naru-kun. Dia sepertinya,,."

"Aku mengerti Obaa-san. Aku akan menunggu diruang makan."

"Umm."

Naruto pergi menuju ruang makan meninggalkan Irisviel yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Naruto tahu apa yang dipikirkan Irisviel tanpa perlu menggunakan magic atau semacamnya. Pengalaman dan logika dapat memberitahu Naruto tentang apa yang dipikirkan Irisviel.

"Dia masih anak kecil. Tapi pemikiran, tingkah, dan juga postur tubuhnya menunjukan dia adalah orang dewasa. Aku menjadi teringat dengan seseorang saat melihat sikapnya."

Gumam Irisviel sebelum mengikuti anaknya menuju kamar mandi besar yang biasa dia gunakan bersama dengan Alm. Suaminya.

.

.

Naruto duduk diatas kursi penumpang didalam Taksi bertenaga mana dan menatap keluar jendela. Disampingnya terdapat Illya yang duduk dipangkuan ibunya sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kau tidak tidur, Naru-kun? Perjalanan masihlah 15 menit lagi. Kau bisa tidur jika kau mau."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tak mungkin tidur dan bersandar pada Irisviel, itu akan menurunkan kebanggaannya sebagai Single(?). Menurut Naruto, seorang laki – laki hanya boleh menyandarkan kepalanya pada istri atau pada orang tuanya saja, jika dia bersandar pada Irisviel yang hanya teman ibu angkatnya maka harga dirinya akan terluka.

Sebuah perasaan aneh dari kakek peot yang berubah menjadi anak umur 7 tahun memang aneh dan tak masuk akal.

"Aku baik – baik saja Obaa-san. Lagipula aku ingin memandang gedung besar itu."

Irisviel yang melihat pandangan berbinar Naruto tertawa kecil, walau sikapnya terlihat dewasa kadang – kadang Naruto tetaplah masih anak kecil yang polos. Yah setidaknya itu didalam pemikiran Irisviel tentang Naruto.

Mereka saat ini sedang menuju Ibukota Kerajaan Britania, Avalon. Butuh waktu 30 menit menuju Ibukota Avalon mengingat rumah Irisviel yang berada dikota sebelah barat Avalon.

"Obaa-san."

"hmm?"

Irisviel yang mengelus kepala anaknya yang tertidur menoleh kearah Naruto yang menatap kearah gedung besar. Gedung besar itu terlihat luar biasa dan luasnya tidak main – main. Dikelilingi oleh tembok setinggi 8 meter, sebuah gerbang megah terlewat sekilas dalam pandangan Irisviel.

"Itu adalah gedung Magic School yang memiliki stadarisasi kelas atas. Hanya murid berbakat saja yang diterima. Apakah kau ingin masuk kesana? Masuk disana tak mudah loh?"

Irisviel menatap penasaran pada ekspresi Naruto setelah melancarkan godaannya. Terpancing dengan pertanyaan yang melukai egonya, Naruto mendengus kesal dan membuat Irisviel terkikik pelan karena berhasil membuat anak angkat temannya ini kesal.

"Ini tidak lucu! Dan lagi aku pasti bisa masuk kedalam tempat mur-seperti itu. Lagipula apa syarat masuk kedalam sekolah itu? Apakah Obaa-san lulusan disana?"

Naruto menggheela nafasnya pelan setelah berhasil meluruskan nada bicaranya dan tidak keceplosan menyebut sekolah magic itu sebagai `tempat murahan`. Bisa gawat jika dia kelepasan tadi batin Naruto lega dengan pengontrolan dirinya sendiri.

Irisviel terlihat diam sebentar dan tatapannya menyendu sesaat, itu tak dilewatkan oleh Naruto sama sekali.

"Aku memang seorang alumi disana. Rencananya aku akan segera menjadi pengajar jika Illya sudah bersekolah disana. Soal persyaratan masuk, kau akan melewati beberapa tes pertarungan dan sejenisnya. Aku tak terlalu yakin tentang tesnya karena itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu, mungkin saja peraturannya sudah berubah."

"Um."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti mendengar beberapa penjelasan Irisviel. Dia sudah tak bisa menggunakan Sha Naqba Imuru. Merepotkan juga harus bertanya tentang sesuatu kepada orang lain batin Naruto sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah gedung besar yang bermunculan kembali setelah terlewatnya akademi sihir tadi.

.

.

Brumm

Suara halus mesin berbahan bakar mana mengalun dan segera pergi mecari penumpang baru, Naruto melihat itu dengan mata terpejam dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya diikuti oleh Irisviel dan Illya yang cemberut sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar,Obaa-san. Ada hal yang harus aku urus."

"ehh! Kau tidak boleh pergi. Jika kau tersesat maka akan sulit mencarimu."

"Aku sudah mengelilingi rumah sakit ini lebih dari 5 kali, Obaa-san. Lagipula jika aku tersesat aku bisa bertanya pada orang sekitar."

Irisviel terdiam sesaat dan menatap balik mata merah menawan milik Naruto dibawahnya. Menyerah, Irisviel menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sungguh! Dia seperti menghadapi orang dewasa yang keras kepala dari pada seorang anak kecil.

"Kau hati – hatilah dan jangan keluyuran. Aku akan menunggumu ditempat tunggu atau-aku akan sendiri saja."

Naruto memotong perkataan Irisviel dengan cepat dan tersenyum tipis. Irisviel mengangguk lemah mendengar perkataannya dipotong, sepertinya kekeras kepalaan Kushina mengalir dalam diri Naruto walau mereka tidak sedarah.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Illya sejenak yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Naruto tersenyum mengejek sebentar dan mengatakan sebuah kata yang layaknya sebuah bensin yang mengobarkan api semakin besar.

"Jangan tertidur lagi, Chibi."

"URUSAI!"

Illya berteriak mendengar ejekan Naruto. Pipinya masih memerah karena dicubit dengan keras oleh Naruto saat sampai di rumah sakit. Yah ini salahnya yang dibangunkan susah, jadi Naruto mencubit pipinya agar bisa bangun dan turun dari taksi.

"Hmp."

Naruto mendengus sejenak dan memutar arah dipersimpangan yang berlawanan arah dengan Irisviel dan Illya. Tujuan Naruto adalah untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Bergantung tempat tinggal sudah membuatnya harus menahan malu, dia tak akan bisa menahannya lagi jika harus meminta Irisviel membayar biaya rumah sakit.

Dia adalah Naruto! Putra dari Gilgamesh dan juga Ishtar. Orang yang memiliki tubuh dewa dan pikiran serta perasaan seorang manusia. Mau ditaruh mana mukanya jika dia berhutang begitu banyak pada seseorang yang bahkan hartanya tak bisa dibandingkan dengan jumlah tak terhitung emas didalam Reality Marble miliknya.

.

.

Naruto dengan tenang menatap malam penuh bintang dan duduk ditaman kediaman Irisviel. Ibunya sudah ada disini dan saat ini sedang menyusui adiknya dan mengantarkannya kealam mimpi yang indah.

Tapi apapun namanya itu, mulai sekarang kisah akan bergulir dengan lebih keras. Magic presepsi sudah tidak ada, King Of Treasure tak bisa digunakan secara sembarangan. Sekarang Naruto harus melatih kemampuan fisiknya lebih dari pada didunianya dulu dan mengembangkan magic proyeksi.

"Taman kecil ini memang tak pernah bisa membuatku bosan. Apakah ini perasaan Tou-sama saat bermain didunia dulu? Aku tak sabar menanti jalan takdirku didunia ini."

Srinkk

Dikedua tangan Naruto bersinar sesaat dan kemudian Naruto menuliskan kata – kata diudara.

 **Little Garden Of The World**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Garden Of The World**

 **By**

 **Lang**

 **Summary ::**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah sederhana. Kisah mengenai dunia Magic yang sudah marak didunia FFN, tapi tahukah kamu? Bahwa sesungguhnya dunia ini adalah mainanku? Dunia ini ada dalam genggamanku. Anak **Manusia** yang memegang kemampuan Special Reality Marbel **King Of Treasury** dan Magic **Persepsi** yang dianggap tidak terlalu berguna dalam pertempuran. Tapi apakah benar begitu? Akan aku tunjukan pada mereka betapa berbahayanya **Seluruh Hartaku! Gate Of King Treasure**.

.

"Trace On."

Crink

Dang Srett

Naruto dengan lihai menghancurkan setiap lesatan senjata berkecepatan 8 kali kecepatan suara dari Gate Of King Treasure dihadapannya. Tubuh 18 tahunnya meliuk dan menangkis proyektil berbagai bentuk senjata. Mulai dari pedang, tombak, kapak, trisula, dan jumlah tak terhitung senjata lainnya.

Swushh

"Huffttt pelatihan reflek dalam kecepatan 8 kali kecepatan suara masih lacar. Tapi jika aku teruskan melebihi ini aku akan menjadi daging cincang."

Gumam Naruto sambil menghilangkan Gate Of King Treasure bersama dengan sihir proyeksi yang membentuk 2 pisau berbeda warna dikedua tangannya. Keakuratan analisis senjata Trace On miliknya sudah sampai pada tahap 95% akibat kemampuan otaknya yang melebihi batas makhluk fana.

Karena dia sudah berumur lebih dari 17 tahun, Naruto dipastikan bisa menggunakan sihir proyeksi dengan keakuratan 95% yang hampir mencapai 100%. Mengingat betapa istimewa dan kuatnya tubuh dewa, sihir proyeksi yang membutuhkan pemikiran yang kuat cocok untuk Naruto.

"Aku harus segera menuju rumah, atau kalau tidak si cebol itu akan marah – marah."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pergi, pergi dari Dungeon yang dipenuhi oleh mayat Monster Rank-A kebawah dengan kondisi tertusuk dan tercincang secara sadis. Tempat ini adalah Dungeon Sword Of Birth dan disini Naruto menemukan benda yang dia cari, lebih tepatnya 2 benda yang dia cari.

Srring

Tak lama, Naruto yang melangkah 10 langkah dari tempat pertamanya berdiri menghilang ditelan lingkaran emas dan berubah menjadi butiran cahaya yang menari diudara.

" **Wahana** ini cukup menarik jika dilihat dari hadiahnya."

.

.

"Hyeaahh Light Beam."

Dsiuu

Leser energi sihir melesat dari tongkat berwarna Pink yang dibawa Illya dan melesat kearah ibunya sendiri.

"Butuh 5 tahun bagimu bisa melukaiku. Ice Shield."

Bamm

Leser sihir berwarna Pink ditahan dengan mudah oleh perisai es yang melindungi Irisviel dari serangan anaknya sendiri. Illya yang melihat kejadian itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya imut dan turun dari atas langit.

Srink

Pakaian serba Pink miliknya berubah menjadi pakaian normal. Sedangkan tongkat Pink ditangannya berubah menjadi kalung beerbandul berlian berwarna Pink cantik dilehernya.

"Perkembangan Artifac milikmu cukup bagus Illya. Aku kira kau akan bisa menguasainya saat pertengahan sekolah."

"Buu tapi aku bahkan tak bisa menyentuh Kaa-chan dengan seranganku."

"Hmp! Jangan kira ibumu yang cantik ini lemah ya. Aku memiliki sihir es dan juga penyembuhan yang tergolong tingkat atas."

Illya semakin cemberut mendengar ucapan ibunya yang terlihat percaya diri. Tapi mengingat betapa mahir Irisviel mengelola sirkulasi mana dan taktik, tak diragukan lagi jika Irisviel memiliki tingkatan magic yang sejajar dengan golongan ke-7. Golongan yang dikatakan sebagai golongan luar biasa.

Didunia ini, kemampuan para User dibedakan dalam 10 golongan kekuatan. Semakin tinggi golongan kekuatan maka semakin kuat dia, dan Irisviel adalah User golongan 7 yang sangat kuat. Dia sudah berada dipuncak dan bisa menaikan golongan mereka ke-8 awal.

Golongan ini dibedakan menurut beberapa faktor dan salah satu faktor itu adalah jumlah Mana yang ada dalam tubuh. Tak tahu siapa yang menciptakan sistem golongan ini, tapi sejak sihir ada dan mulai merebak, golongan diterapkan dalam berpatok pada banyaknya jumlah mana User.

Golongan 1 : 1~99.

Golongan 2 : 100~499.

Golongan 3 : 500~1.499.

Golongan 4 : 1.500~1.999.

Golongan 5 : 2.000~2.499.

Golongan 6 : 2.500~2.999.

Golongan 7 : 3.000~3.499.

Golongan 8 : 3.500~3.999.

Golongan 9 : 4.000~4.499.

Golongan 10 : 4.500~5.000.

Ada beberapa faktor lebih penting dari jumlah mana sebenarnya, tapi karena lebih susah dilakukan, maka jumlah mana digunakan sebagai penentu golongan secara universal. Tentu ini membuat beberapa orang kuat tak bisa ditemukan hanya dengan jumlah mananya saja.

Contohnya ada bayi dengan mana sebesar 5.000, apakah dia akan lebih kuat dari pada orang dewasa yang memiliki mana 99?

Tentu saja tidak.

Tak semua pengguna mana rendah itu lemah, dan berarti ada juga pengguna yang memiliki mana melimpah namun payah. Ini menyebabkan diskriminasi terhadap pengguna yang memiliki mana rendah sering terjadi dan pada kasus jarang para pembullynya dihajar karena ternyata pemilik mana rendah tersebut memiliki pengendalian mana dan olah fisik yang baik.

"Huh sebaiknya kita menyingkir. Mereka mulai bertarung."

Illya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Irisviel dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan latihan layaknya Colloseum. Bersamaan dengan mereka yang naik keatas podium penonton VIP. Tanah stadion bergoncang saat sebuah pukulan berbalut sarung tangan tanpa jari berwarna emas menghantam tanah.

"Hyaaaa!"

Blarr

Wushh

Kushina melompat keluar dari kepulan debu dan menyiapkan kuda – kuda. Dia adalah pengguna Body magic dan Bloodline Magic yang sangat kuat. Mana miliknya mencapai golongan 10 menengah namun pengendaliannya yang buruk membuat kemampuan miliknya digolongkan dalam Golongan 8 satu tingkat diatas Irisviel.

Kemampuan Body Magic miliknya adalah tipe penguatan fisik. Dengan itu, Kushina dapat membuat tubuhnya mengeras dan memperkuat serangan fisiknya berkali – kali lipat dari serangan fisik normal miliknya yang biasa.

Tapi hari ini kejadian luar biasa terjadi, adik dari Naruto ,Angelica, mengguncang stadion dengan serangan pukulan tunggal. Ini terjadi akibat sarung tangan yang saat ini terpasang dengan indah ditelapak tangannya. Sarung tangan pemberian Naruto dan masuk dalam Rank B Noble Phantasm.

"Khuh! Serangan yang luar biasa! Apakah ini karena sarung tangan itu? Aku rasa tidak mungkin kemampuan fisik biasa yang diperkuat mana tanpa sihir bisa menggoncangkan tanah sekuat itu."

Kushina melontarkan pertanyaan kepada anaknya yang saat ini memasang posisi siap bertarung tangan kosong. Mata violet Kushina menangkap percikan petir melecut dari tubuh Angelica yang menambah keanggunan dan kengerian anaknya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Okaa-sama. Bukannya aku bermaksud curang, tapi tanpa menggunakan barang pemberian Nii-sama aku tak akan bisa mengalahkanmu."

Krtttt

Angelica mengeratkan sarung tangan emas tanpa jari dilengannya dan menatap tajam ibunya dengan mata biru jernih miliknya. Aura mana golongan 3 melecut dalam tubuhnya yang memiliki darah Uzumaki, darah yang memberinya mana dalam jumlah besar walau umurnya saat ini tak lebih dari 11 tahun.

"Cih! Dasar anak durhaka itu. Dia sangat egois ingin membawa adik kecilnya ikut sekolah sihir."

Perempatan muncul diwajah Kushina saat mendengar bahwa Angelica dipinjami benda aneh berkekuatan luar biasa. Kushina tak mengerti kenapa anaknya memiliki berbagai benda serba guna dan kuat, tapi sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan penjelasannya dulu saat dirumah sakit beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 _Kemampuanku adalah mengenai harta dunia. Aku memiliki seluruh harta didunia ini untukku sendiri dan mulai sekarang Okaa-chan dan Angelica akan memilikinya sebagian. Jika kalian butuh sesuatu minta saja dan akan aku berikan._

Kemampuan mengerikan yang semacam DimensionMaker. Kemampuan menciptakan dunia yang bisa membuat penggunanya menyeret musuhnya dalam dunia yang menggambarkan kekuatan pemilik DimensionMaker.

Dalam kasus ini, Naruto memiliki sihir semacam DimensionMaker yang didalamnya terdapat harta yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Setidaknya ini dikatakan oleh Angelica yang beruntung dibawa olah Naruto dalam DimensionMaker miliknya.

Angelica mengatakan bahwa DimensionMaker itu memiliki harta yang menggunung tanpa bisa diukur banyak jumlahnya. Senjata berkekuatan luar biasa dalam berbagai tipe dan aura kuat terlampir tanpa bisa bisa dihitung dan bahkan ada istana raksasa yang didalamnya terdapat singgasana dan dijaga makhluk logam berwarna emas bernama Golden Army.

(Istana Babilonia. Jika gak tahu bentuknya, tonton diyoutube Trailer Fate Grand Order Arc Babilonia.)

"Bersiapah, Okaa-sama."

Crtt

Angelica melesat kedepan dalam kecepatan yang mengagumkan, tapi dimata Kushina kecepatan itu lambat dan tak cukup untuk mengenainya. Tapi saat Kushina berinisiatif ingin menahan pukulan Angelica menggunakan kemampuan fisik diperkuat mana,,,,

Time Alter : Accel!

Dzing

'Huh!'

Brakk

Kushina terpelanting kebelakang saat perutnya ditinju dengan kekuatan penuh oleh Angelica. Kushina memutar tubuhnya dan mendarat ditanah dengan mulus, serangan semacam ini tak akan membuatnya kesakitan sama sekali, Kushina hanya terkejud dengan kecepatan Angelica yang meningkat dengan cepat.

"Hyaaa!"

Swush Swushh Srashhh

Kushina menghindari setiap serangan Angelica dengan santai, dia memiliki keahlian jarak dekat yang luar biasa. Dalah sejarah hidupnya, Kushina hanya dapat dikalahkan oleh anak kecil sekali dan itu adalah Naruto 1 bulan yang lalu.

'Cih! Okaa-sama benar – benar kuat. Kecepatan ini hanya bisa aku pertahankan kurang dari 3 manit. Tubuhku mulai kelelahan dan manaku terkuras cepat, seharusnya aku berlatih lebih giat bersama Nii-sama.'

Swush

Angelica memiringkan kepalanya menghindari pukulan ibunya yang dia yakin tak mengandung 30% kemampuan fisik ibunya. Kemampuan fisik ibunya memang diatas rata – rata begitu pula dengan dirinya, tapi tak Angelica sangka akan sejauh ini kemampuan ibunya.

'Aku bisa menggunakan Harta Mulia **Glove Of Heaven** ini sekali saja. Jika meleset maka aku akan tamat, bagaimana ini?'

Swush Swush Swush

Kushina bersalto kebelakang tiga kali dan memasang posisi bertahan. Dia tak memiliki inisiatif menyerang karena bagaimanapun juga dia tak ingin melukai anaknya sendiri, dia akan menunggu sampai anaknya itu kelelahan dan mengunci gerakannya.

"Cih! Apakah kau hanya bisa menghindar saja?"

Angelica berusaha memprofokasi ibunya walau dia tahu bahwa itu tak akan berhasil. Dia kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan memasang posisi kuda – kuda yang diajarkan Kakaknya. Posisi yang dikatakan Kakaknya bisa mengalahkan ibunya.

"Huh? Apakah dia ingin melakukan sesuatu?"

Kushina memicingkan matanya melihat posisi kuda - kuda Angelica yang berubah. Tekanan disekitar tempat Angelica meningkat dan sarung tangan emas bercahaya dengan kuat.

'Mana miliknya terkonsentrasi pada kecepatan reflek otot kaki sedangkan sarung tangan itu mengeluarkan mana sendiri. Benda yang luar biasa.'

Angelica merapalkan mantra dengan pelan, mantra yang diajarkan Kakaknya untuk melakukan gerakan secepat suara secara sementara. Mantra ini akan menguras mana miliknya sampai kering dan membuatnya pingsan 1 hari penuh, tapi semangatnya untuk bersama terus dengan sang kakak membuat Angelic dapat mengambil resiko ini.

Time Alter : Triple Accel

Dzing

"Hah!"

Body Magic : Heavenly Wall

Kushina secara naluriah mengeluarkan pertahanan terkuat miliknya yang membuat energi merah terkumpul didepannya menghalangi pandangan Kushina dari Angelica yang secara mengejutkan muncul didepannya.

"Heavenly Punch!"

Blarrr

Tanah sekitar meledak dengan kuat disekitar pertahanan terkuat Kushina. Kushina yang merasakan dampak tekanan pada pertahanannya melebarkan matanya, dampak ini sangat kuat! Terlambat sedikit saja dia akan mati.

Krakk!

"Uh ap-apa! Masih belum. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah sarung tangan sekuat ini."

Kushina mengalurkan energinya pada pertahanan magis dan memperbaiki kerusakan yang ada, namun Angelica seperti orang kesurupan dan terus mendorong maju. Kushina menggertakan giginya saat pelindungnya hancur didepan mata.

Pyar

'Khuh aku akan mati ditangan anakku?'

Kushina menatap wajah Angelica yang menatapnya tajam, disekitar wajah Angelica terlihat serpihan mana berwarna merah yang membuatnya terlihat menawan. Kushina memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima serangan Angelica.

Cup

"Eh?"

Angelica secara mengejutkan mencium pipi Kushina dan tangannya terlihat ditahan oleh rantai berwarna keemasan. Naruto yang tiba tepat waktu menghembuskan nafasnya kesar dan tersenyum kecut.

"Ya ampun. Kacau sekali keadaannya."

.

Ruang keluarga

.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya melihat wajah ibunya yang terlihat marah. Naruo menjadi bingung harus berkata apa saat situasi semacam ini, agi pula dia juga tidak pernah merasakan situasi ini didunianya dulu.

"Coba jelaskan kenapa kau memberikan sarung tangan gila itu kepada Angelica?! Sekarang dia pingsan akibat menggunakannya dan lagi dia hampir membunuhku! Membunuhku!"

Kushina menunjuk wajahnya yang penuh perempatan terdekat(?). dia kesal dengan anak angkat satu ini, bagaiamana bisa dia memberkan senjata mengerikan seperti itu kepada adiknya yang bahkan belum berumur 16 tahun. Belum lagi senjata itu bisa membunuhnya jika Naruto tak menghentikannya tadi.

Sementara itu, Irisviel sedang berada didalam kamar Angelica dan menyalurkan mana kepada Angelica. Mengingat mana Angelica terkuras habis, Irisviel berinisiatif menyalurkan mana miliknya agar mana Angelica lebih cepat pulih.

"Aku tak menyangka sebuah sarung tangan akan sekuat ini. Apakah sarung tangan itu dibuat oleh dewa?"

Illya yang duduk disamping ranjang bersama ibunya menatap sarung tangan yang ada dikedua tangan Angelica. Benda berwarna emas itu secara sukses menghancur leburkan ½ Coloseum dan hampir membunuh Kushina jika saja Naruto tak menghentikannya dengan rantai emas aneh miliknya.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi bukankah Naru-kun orangnya misterius? Dia memiliki DimensionMaker berupa harta sejenis ini. Aku tak bisa membayangkan ada harta yang lebih kuat dari pada sarung tangan ini."

"Hufftt dia itu Overprotect kepada adiknya hingga memberikan benda yang meningkatkan daya hancur pukulan. Tapi bukankah jika yang mengenakan sarung tangan ini adalah Kushina Obaa-san maka kehancurannya,,,, lebih mengerikan?"

Irisviel dan Illya langsung merasakan tulang belakang mereka menjadi sedingin es membayangkan Kushina menggunakan kemampuan sarung tangan emas. Jika Angelica yang memiliki fisik seperti ini saja menyebabkan kehancuran ½ Coloseum, tentu Kushina akan puluhan kali lebih kuat dan hebat dari itu bukan?

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam – macam, Illya! Jika itu terjadi maka itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang nyata."

"Ught kau benar, Okaa-sama. Itu pasti akan menjadi mimpi buruk yang nyata."

.

Kuahina menatap tajam kearah Naruto dan menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

"Bagaimana lagi, Okaa-chan. Dia yang memintaku untuk mengajarinya menjadi lebih kuat, jadi aku memberikan sarung tangan itu untuk jaga – jaga jika ada orang jahat. Yah jadi Okaa-cah bisa tahu kelanjutannya."

Plak

Kushina mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar melihat senyum tanpa dosa dari anak angkatnya itu. Sungguh, batinnya dongkol dengan anaknya satu ini. Bukannya minta maaf dia malah memberikan alasan, seharusnyakan dia meminta maaf saat ibunya marah seperti ini.

"Naruto."

"Um?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara berat Kushina dipendengarannya, hatinya saat ini merasa was – was karena menunggu balasan dari Kushina. Dia membalas pertanyaan Kushina dengan jujur tapi entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan balasan itu akan memperburuk suasana.

'Khuh Sha Naqba Imuru sudah tidak ada. Sungguh merepotkan.'

Brak

Pukulan manis.

"Ghuah!"

Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang benjol dan meringis pelan. Dia saat ini bersandar pada tembok kelima yang dia jebol menggunakan tubuhnya setelah menerima hantaman penuh kasih sayang dari sang ibu tercinta.

"Ught jawabanku salah ya? Umm mungkin aku seharusnya minta maaf dulu? Gah manusia memang merepotkan. Atau lebih tepatnya aku yang kurang pengalaman menghadapi situasi semacam ini."

.

.

Kingdom Magic Of Avalon.

Sebuah nama yang aneh untuk sebuah akademi sihir yang terkenal hingga seluruh dataran planet Altresa. Sekolah ini memiliki sistem ketat bagi para User pelajar dan tetunya sebuah sistem belajar yang jika diterapkan didunia kita akan membuat para murid berteriak 'Yesss aku bebas! Main Mobile Lagend dulu ah.'.

Ini karena tak ada jadwal pelajara tetap diakademi ini, kau hanya harus berlatih didalamnya dan menjalani hidup selama kurang lebih 4 tahun sebelum akhirnya dapat lulus dan menerima sertifikat pengguna sihir yang bisa digunakan dalam melamar pekerjaan berhubungan dengan sihir.

Bahkan jika kau memiliki bakat dan kamampuan yang mempuni, menjadi pegawai pemerintahan seperti Magical Knight atau menteri sihir. Itu khusus untuk para siswa berbakat yang lulus dari Kingdom Magic Of Magic Avalon.

Berbicara tentang Kingdom Magic Of Avalon, sekolah ini berada didaerah Ibukota Avalon yang merupakan Ibukota Kerajaan Britania. Diibukota ini terdapat dinding sihir setinggi 34 meter yang luar biasa kuat unuk menghalau para monster dungeon menyerang Ibukota.

Bukan hanya itu saja, diAvalon terdapat sebuah istana Kerajaan Britania tempat tinggal King Arthur bersama dengan istri dan anaknya. King Arthur merupakan pria bijak sana yang err sedikit Oveer protectif kepaa anaknya dan takut kepada istrinya saat istrinya marah padanya.

Dikabarkan, kemampuan King Arthur berada ditingkat Golongan 9 dan memiliki Artifact berupa pedang suci Caliburn. Pedang suci yang memiliki elemen api suci kuat dalam membakar monster maupun manusia dengan kegelapan dihati mereka.

Bukan hanya itu saja, King Arthur memiliki Magic Golongan berupa Elements Magic jenis Angin berkekuatan tinggi beserta Body Magic yang berada ditahap Golongan 9. Kemampuan memimpinnya tak bisa diragukan lagi dan kekuatannya juga berada dipuncak manusia akibat pengendalian mana luar biasa.

Dengan pengendalian mana luar biasa itu, King Arthur mampu memiliki pengendalian elemen angin dan body magic golongan 9.

Kita beralih pada anaknya, dia bernama Arthuria Pendragon dengan kemampuan Magic sama seperti ayahnya hanya saja dia berada ditingkat 4 dan membuatnya luar biasa mengingat umurnya yang baru saja menginjak 17 tahun.

Arthuria merupakan seorang ketua OSIS diKingdom Of Magic Avalon. Termasuk juga sebagai User termuda yang ada diorganisasi intra sekolah itu, mengingat bahwa disekolah itu batasan umur tak diperdulikan. Asalkan umurmu diatas 10 tahun dan bisa magic, kau bisa mendaftar dan masuk didalamnya, tentu dengan persyaratan yang ketat.

Arthuria memegang gelar Princess Knight akibat keahliannya dalam mengendalikan kekuatan dalam berpedang ala Pendragon. Kemampuan pengolahan sihirnya diatas rata – rata akibat darah naga merah mengalir didalam nadi gadis pendragon itu.

Swusshhh

(Back Song : Babylonia)

Angin berhembus cepat menghalangi pandangan dan dengan segera menunjukan sebuah kota megah yang bersinar penuh keagungan. Kota bergaya Modern tapi engan gedung tak lebih tinggi dari lantai 3 dengan cat dominan berwarna emas menawan.

Kota ini terlihat kosong namun dalam beberapa saat getaran udara terjadi diatas kota emas yang kosong itu.

Swushhh

Bam

"Grrrrrr."

Garaman rendah terdengar saat sosok berwarna emas mendarat ditanah menghasilkan debu emas yang berterbangan indah. Sosok Golden Dragon!

Naga dengan tinggi gunung Everest berwarna emas menunjukan dirinya ditaman istana yang ada dikota mati tersebut. Naga itu mengecil dengan cepat dan dalam beberapa waktu tubuhnya berubah menjadi sosok gadis 17an berambut pirang dan bermata biru samudra. Kecantikannya tiada tara dengan balutan sayap naga emas yang ada dipunggungnya.

Dia terlihat memakai pakaian serba putih yang menutup tubuh indahnya. Mulutnya terlihat tersenyum lembut membawa kehangatan bagi jiwa siapa saja yang memihaknya.

"Rajaku, saya Enki telah datang atas panggilan anda."

Secara mengejudkan gadis cantik itu menundukan tubuhnya menghadap kearah bangunan besar yang merupakan istana. Bangunan itu memiliki tangga berjumlah ratusan yang menuju kearah dalam yang terdapat singgasana emas bertaburkan berlian berharga luar biasa.

Diatas singgasana emas itu, Naruto duduk dengan tenang dan meminum wine berwarna cerah dan menggiurkan. Wajahnya menunjukan keangkuhan seorang raja sesaat sebelum akhirnya melembut saat tatapannya tanpa sengaja bertemu tatap dengan gadis bernama Enki.

"Tubuh ini, jiwa ini, semangat ini, hati ini, semuanya adalah milik anda rajaku. Saya akan memenuhi apapun yang anda perintahkan."

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan perlahan melangkah turun. Enki yang melihat sang Raja mulai turun kearahnya menundukan wajahnya tak mampu dan berani menatap wajah sang raja. Sudah cukup dia mendapatkan kehormatan menatap langsung mata sang raja tanpa sengaja tadi, lebih dari ini akan tidak sopan menurutnya.

"Angkatlah kepalamu wahai Enki : Star Of Destruction! Engkau adalah senjata kepercayaanku selain Enkidu, Gae Bolg, dan EA. Mulai sekarang kau akan mewujudkan dirimu sebagai bentuk asli senjata pemusnah bintang dan melayaniku didunia fana. Apakah kau menerimanya?"

"Wahai rajaku sang pemilik seluruh harta dunia, saya adalah `harta` yang anda miliki. Kemanapun, kapanpun, situasi apapun, sebahaya apapun, saya Enki akan mengikuti dan menerima perintah anda, Rajaku."

Dwuosshhhh

Debu emas memutar disekeliling Enki setelah mengucapkan penerimaannya sebagai salah satu `harta` milik Naruto. Debu emas itu perlahan menghilang dan ditempat Enki, 2 buah senjata identik berbentuk pedang emas melayang dengan penuh keagungan.

"Kemarilah temanku, Enki. Kita akan menunjukan keagunganmu dalam panggung dunia fana itu! Kau akan mengalami perjalanan takdir bersamaku menuju sekolah busuk itu. Aku tak tahu takdir apa yang berjalan karena Sha Naqba Imuru tak aku miliki, namun dengan adanya kalian semua `harta` milikku, aku tak akan pernah takut pada apapun!"

' _Kecuali tuhan dan Ibu yang sedang marah tentunya. Mereka sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah~.'_ :v

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Garden Of The World**

 **By**

 **Lang**

 **Publish And Update**

 **By**

 **(Special Thanks)Inuzuura Naraku(Makasih udah bantu** **)**

 **Summary ::**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah sederhana. Kisah mengenai dunia Magic yang sudah marak didunia FFN, tapi tahukah kamu? Bahwa sesungguhnya dunia ini adalah mainanku? Dunia ini ada dalam genggamanku. Anak **Manusia** yang memegang kemampuan Special Reality Marbel **King Of Treasury** dan Magic **Persepsi** yang dianggap tidak terlalu berguna dalam pertempuran. Tapi apakah benar begitu? Akan aku tunjukan pada mereka betapa berbahayanya **Seluruh Hartaku! Gate Of King Treasure**.

.

Disebuah kamar diKingdom Magic Of Avalon, 3 orang terlihat sedang berdebat atau lebih tepatnya hanya dua yang berdebat sedangkan satunya sedang berjongkok. Mereka adalah Naruto, Illya, dan juga Angelica yang sudah diterima dengan mudah diakademi sihir ini akibat mereka dijamin oleh keluarga Einzbern.

"Maaa bisakah kalian diam sebentar? Aku sedang melakukan sesuatu disini."

Naruto melirik kearah belakang tajam dan seketika 2 orang dibelakangnya terdiam. Naruto menghela nafas melihat tingkah 2 orang berbeda usia tapi karena sifat mereka yang kekanakan dan faktor tinggi tubuh, mereka seperti anak usia yang sama.

'Mereka itu merepotkan sekali~.'

Keluh Naruto dalam batinnya ketika melihat 2 orang yang kembali bertengkar setelah beberapa saat dia diamkan. Mereka berdua adalah Illyasviel Von Einzbern dan juga Angelica yang berdebat tentang siapa yang terhebat diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku bisa mengalahkan Okaa-san jika tidak ditahan Nii-sama asal kau tahu saja. Memangnya kau yang bahkan tak bisa mengenai Obaa-san."

"Ap-apa kau bilang! Dasar jerapah tinggi kelebihan daging. Aku bisa mengalahkan tinju bodohmu itu dengan mudah! Apa kau tak pernah melihat Battle Mode : Caster Form milikku!"

"Chih sadarlah diri, Nee-san~. Tubuhmu itu lebih pendek dari pada tubuhku. Jadi ini bukan kelebihan, tapi kau saja yang kekurangan daging."

"Gzzz!"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengarkan perdebatan 2 orang dibelakangnya. Jika dia melerainya, maka mereka dalam 10 detik akan bertengkar kembali, jadi melerai mereka tak ada gunanya. Naruto lebih memilih fokus pada apa yang didepannya.

Ada beberapa perban putih yang ditulis Aria panjang yang bahkan tak bisa dimengerti siapapun di `dunia ini`. Mengingat Aria ini berasal dari dunia Naruto dan sangat berguna untuk menutup `identitas` senjata yang ditutupi oleh perban ini.

'Selesai!'

Naruto menepuk tangannya sebentar dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah kumpulan perban itu. Aria yang menutup inci perban itu segera menghilang atau lebih tepatnya menjadi tak terlihat. Perban yang seharusnya lebih transparan berubah tak tembus pandang dan terlihat kokoh.

Srett Srett

Set

Naruto dengan lihai memperban Enki secara hati – hati karena tak ingin tangannya secara sembarangan menyentuh Enki. Mengingat Enki adalah Harta hidup, _Naruto yang merupakan pemiliknya_ dapat menyalurkan `sentuhan` secara tak sengaja pada bagian ekhm you know apa maksudku.

"Aku sudah siap. Berhentilah bertengkar dan berangkat."

"Um Ha`i, Nii-sama!"

"Jangan memerintahku."

Illya memalingkan wajahnya sedangkan Angelica menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Naruto bangkit dari berjongkok dan membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Illya dan Angelica. Enki terpasang dipunggungnya seperti dilem.

'Maa Game Will Begin!'

.

.

Dang

Pedang besar terjatuh diatas tanah setelah melayang diudara beberapa saat. Segera setelah pedang itu jatuh dan menghilang, tempat pertandingan sebesar stadion sepak bola itu bergemuruh melihat kemenangan sang Princess Knight, Arthuria Pendragon.

Wajah datar sang Putri kerajaan terlihat menatap lawannya yang tertunduk dan mengakui kekalahannya. Nama penantang itu adalah Shirou, seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun yang baru saja masuk kedalam sekolah ini. Dia memiliki mana Golongan 3 dan pengendalian yang hebat hingga membuatnya berada ditingkat 3 kekuatan.

Kemampuan Shirou adalah melakukan sihir proyeksi yang jujur mengejutkan Arthuria yang melihatnya tidak untuk pertama kali. Arthuria harus mengakui bahwa pemuda didepannya ini akan menjadi sangat kuat jika saja jumlah mana dan pengalaman bertarungnya mencukupi.

'Tapi tetap saja tidak akan sekuat _dia_.'

Mata hijau kebiruan milik Arthuria berkilat saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata merah vertikal sosok pemuda berpakaian aneh. Bagaimana tidak, disana dia mengenakan celana hitam ala shinobi dengan perban melilit paha kanannya. Sebagai atasannya, dia memakan kaos putih polos yang ditutupi oleh Jaket hitam polos tanpa lambang yang tidak dinaikkan resletingnya.

Walau pakaian disini bebas, melihat seseorang berpakaian seperti itu sedikit aneh, mengingat para murid lebih memilih mengenakan pakaian beratribut sihir atau armor ringan agar jika ada pertarungan tak repot harus beganti terlebih dahulu.

'Akan aku pastikan dia akan kalah dengan tanganku sendiri.'

Arthuria menatap tajam mata merah vertikal itu, tapi sesaat kemudian tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat pupil vertikal yang menatapnya melebar sesaat dan kemudian mengecil kembali menjadi normal. Tatapan itu penuh dengan argansi dan sifat mendominasi, sesuatu yang bahkan membuat sosok keras kepala seperti Arthuria menjadi terkejud dan menggetarkan keberaniannya.

"Cih!"

"Pemenangnya adalah Arthuria Pendragon-Sama! Sekarang karena kemenangan pihak Arthuria-sama. Penantang Shirou tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia taruhkan."

Suara juri mengumumkan kemenangan Arthuria secara resmi mengundang gemuruh yang lebih keras.

"Kau kuat! Tapi sayangnya tak cukup menarik perhatianku. Maaf jika menyinggung, tapi,,,,"

"Ught Aku mengerti. Aku memang tak cukup kuat dalam pertarungan mengingat lawanku adalah Knight tingkat atas seperti anda Arthuria-sama. Tapi bisakah anda mempertimbangkan kembali tawaran saya?"

Tawaran yang dimaksud Shirou sebenarnya adalah hadiah jika Shirou bisa menang melawan Arthuria. Tapi karena Shirou kalah dan memang sudah Shirou duga dia akan kalah, maka Arthuria tak bisa menuruti apa yang dikatakan Shirou, tapi,,,

"Aku akan masuk kedalam Tim milikmu jika kau bisa mengajak dia bertarung."

"Huh?"

Shirou menatap kearah yang dilihat oleh Arthuria dan menemukan sosok pemuda yang membalas tatapannya. Shirou menatap Arthuria dengan pandangan bingung sesaat. 'apakah hanya itu saja?' batin Shirou ragu. Mengingat ucapan Arthuria memiliki makna jika dia bisa menantang pemuda bermata merah itu, maka Arthuria akan masuk kedalam Teamnya.

"Jika kau tidak percaya tak apa. Tapi jika kau menantangnya saat ini juga dan menunjukan padaku kemampuanmu melawannya, aku akan langsung menerima ajakanmu untuk melakukan Rating Game bersama."

Rating Game.

Adalah turnament pertarungan antar Team berjumlah 5 atau lebih orang. Turnament ini diadakan disekolah sihir ini untuk menentukan 2 Team yang bisa dimajukan dalam pertandingan kejuaraan sekolah sihir dunia yang melibatkan 6 Team manusia dan beberapa team lagi dari golongan lain.

Rating game akan diadakan 8 bulan lagi sedangkan World Magic School Turnament akan diadakan 1 tahun setelahnya. Arthuria ingin masuk kedalam turnament itu, namun tak bisa menemukan orang yang cocok bergabung kecuali simata merah mengesalkan itu.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Aku akan menantangnya."

Swush

Hap

"Minumlah Air mata Phoenix ini. Kau tak akan bisa bertahan jika dalam keadaanmu sekarang."

Walaupun terkejud mendapatkan barang berharga, Shirou mengindahkannya dan segera meminum air mata Phoenix. Segera, segala kelelahan dan luka yang dia terima kembali seperti saat dia baru bangun tidur.

Shirou tersenyum sesaat dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Dia sudah mendapatkan 4 anggota untuk Teamnya, jadi dia hanya memerlukan 1 orang untuk masuk kedalam Team. Tapi menambah 1 orang juga tak apa walau dia tak yakin bisa menang dalam pertarungan ini.

'Aku tak tahu apa tujuan, Arthuria-sama. Tapi dia sudah berjanji akan masuk kedalam Teamku jika aku melawan pemuda itu. Aku akan melakukannya dan memenangkan Turnament Rating Game dan melawan Cao Cao.'

"Aku Shirou Takamiya ingin menantangmu untuk melakukan Duel!"

"Eh?"

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan ditaman dan menghampiri mesin minuman. Naruto memasukkan uang yang ada disakunya dan menekan tombol untuk memilih minuman rasa apa yang dia inginkan.

Crak

Naruto mengambil minuman yang tersedia dan segera menuju bangku taman. Adiknya bersama dengan Illya saat ini sedang bersama 3 orang aneh, atau begitulah Naruto menganggap mereka. Ada Loli berkulit gelap bernama Kuro, perempuan Tsundere bernama Tohsaka Rin, dan perempuan berambut bor bernama Luviagelita Edelfelt..

Melihat betapa akrapnya 3 orang itu dengan Illya dan Angelica, menunjukan bahwa mereka sudah bertemu sebelumnya. Hmm sepertinya mereka bertemu dengan Illya dan Angelica pada saat Naruto mencapai umur antara 12 sampai 15 tahun. Mengingat pada saat itu Naruto kab-ekhm pergi dari rumah mencari beberapa benda dan bertemu beberapa sosok berpengaruh.

Dalam waktu 3 tahun itu, Naruto bertarung dengan jumlah tak terhitung Beast dan manusia. Membunuh atau dibunuh, memakan atau dimakan. Naruto hidup didalam hutan dan hanya masuk kekota jika dia menginginkan untuk membeli beberapa benda yang menarik perhatiannya seperti baju bagus atau semacamnya.

Glup Swush Clak

Naruto melemparkan kaleng kosong kedalam tong sampah dan mendarat dengan mulus didalamnya. Padahal tong sampah itu ada dibelakangnya dan Naruto bahkan tak meliriknya sama sekali. Menunjukan betapa ahli dan berpengalamannya Naruto dalam melemparkan sesuatu kedalam `tong sampah`.

Tit Tit Tit

"Hum?"

Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya mendengar denyut udara yang membuat suara ditelinganya. Suara itu berasal dari lengan miliknya yang terdapat jam berwarna hitam. Layar jam itu lebar layaknya Watch Power milik Fang dikartun Boboiboy milik negara tetangga.

Dzing

Naruto menekan layar jam istimewa yang memiliki fungsi layaknya Smartphone disertai beberapa fitur khusus dan segera hologram layar muncul didepannya. Beberapa menu melayang dengan indah, namun ada sebuah pengumuman tertera dibagian paling atas hologram biru semi-transparan itu.

"Hoo,,, Tak aku sangka perempuan cantik itu akan melakukan Duel melawan Hmm,, Takamiya Shirou? Ya Takamiya Shirou."

Naruto menekan pengumuman itu dan segera sederet penjelasan muncul didepannya. Semua rincian tentang Duel itu muncul, dimulai dari Video saat pertama kali tantangan diberikan dan beberapa penjelasan mengenai identitas 2 orang yang akan melakukan duel.

Arthuria Pendragon.

Anak kedua Arthur Pendragon dan merupakan pemegang Artifact Excalibur yang memiliki kemampuan element suci kuat. Arthuria Pendragon mendapatkan pelatihan secara khusus dari ayahnya dalam seni berpedang ala Pendragon dan unggul dalam banyak teknik dan pengendalian mana.

Takamiya Shirou.

Tak banyak yang diketahui tentang dia karena namanya tidaklah terkenal. Tapi dia adalah anak didik baru dengan kemampuan sihir peniru senjata. Magicnya tak didata secara lengkap mengingat dia masihla baru disekolah dan kekuatannya belum ditunjukan dalam Duel maupun Battle Team.

Duel diantara mereka dilakukan dengan taruhan sepihak dimana jika Arthuria kalah maka Arthuria akan masuk kedalam Rating Game Battle dalam tim yang bernama Fate. Dan jika Shirou kalah, maka Arthuria tak akan mendapatkan apapun alias Arthuria tak melakukan permintaan karena tak tertarik.

"Hmm gadis cantik itu penuh harga diri seperti biasa,,, Cih! Jika saja Ksatria Hitam itu tak ada bersamanya dulu. Aku pasti sudah menikah dengan gadis cantik itu."

Gerutu Naruto ketika mengingat `pernikahan` anti Mainstream yang dia lakukan pada saat umurnya 15 tahun akibat secara tak sengaja menolong Arthuria yang hampir diterkam Monster. Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian mengesalkan dan menyenangkan saat itu.

 **FlashBack**

Suara tepukan kaki dengan tanah terdengar dengan alunan terjaga agar tak menarik perhatian monster. Walau dia bisa mencincang para Monster dengan mata tertutup, Moodnya hari ini tak sedang cukup bagus untuk menggiling Monster.

Lagipula dia ingin segera `membeli` Magic Book yang dilelang hari ini dikota Avalon. Dia sudah jauh – jauh dari kota Brand untuk menuju kesini, jadi melawan monster akan menambah kesia – siaan waktu untuk saat ini.

Brak

Kyaahhh!

"Huh?!"

Naruto tersentak mendengar teriakan cempreng dari arah kanannya, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto melompat keatas dahan pohon dan menuju suara teriakan.

Stap

Dzing

Naruto yang sudah sampai diasal suara langsung terdiam diatas dahan pohon. Didepannya adalah lapangan kecil ditengah hutan, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto yang lumayan sombong dan penuh harga diri dapat terdiam seperti orang idiot.

Penyebab Naruto terdiam adalah sosok gadis kecil yang saat ini jatuh terduduk dan menatap sosok monster beruang dengan kepala berapi. Dada monster itu terlihat luka melintang akibat tebasan senjata dan terlihat pedang suci berhiaskan warna emas indah tertancap tak jauh diantara dua makhluk itu.

'Ca-cantik sekali! Dia-dia harus menjadi istriku! Ratuku! Belahan jiwaku!'

"Hei, Zashu! Jangan ganggu gadis cantik itu."

Naruto tanpa pikir panjang segera berteriak menghina Monster itu sebagai Anjing liar. Walau monster, jangan mengira mereka tak mengerti ucapan manusia. Beruang dengan kepala berapi oranye itu adalah monster Rank B dengan pertahanan yang keras. Senjata biasa tak bisa melukainya dan pemikirannya juga sudah maju hingga dapat mengerti ucapan manusia.

"Grrr manusia rendahan datang lagi."

Suara ucapan itu tak terlalu jelas akibat bergabung dengan geraman buas. Tapi Naruto sudah sering melawan monster, jadi mendengar dan mengerti ucapan bercampur geraman seperti itu sangatlah mudah baginya. Naruto kemudian turun dari dahan pohon dan dengan segera sosok beruang itu menuju kearahnya.

Gerakannya cukup gesit untuk monster seukurannya, tapi dihadapan mata Naruto, gerakannya tak lebih dari gerakan slow motion yang membuatnya mengantuk berat. Jadi Naruto dengan ogah – ogahan langsung melancarkan tendangan kekepala beruang yang terbakar itu sambil melompat.

Blar

Brukk

"Cheh dasar Beruang dungu!"

Arthuria yang melihat sosok beruang kuat langsung tumbang hanya dengan tendangan tunggal menganga. Dia kemudian menatap sosok penyelamatnya, wajah penyelamatnya itu diatas rata – rata dan bisa dibilang keren? Tapi walau begitu aura sombongnya cukup membuat Arthuria tak nyaman.

"Hemm baiklah. Karena kau sudah menarik perhatianku, maka kau harus menikah denganku gadis cantik."

"Ehhhh! Ap-apa maksudmu?! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sama sekali."

Srett Sring

"Jangan bercanda!"

Arthuria melakukan gerakan gesit dan bangkit mengambil pedang suci. Arthuria mengacungkan pedang itu dengan tatapan tajam menatap Naruto. Dia menganggap Naruto pasti adalah seorang penjahat yang ingin melakukan yang tidak – tidak setelah menolongnya!

Naruto yang melihat tindakan Arthuria mengulas senyum menawan diwajahnya, senyum itu sejenak membuat Arthuria sedikit salah fokus sebelum kembali sadar.

"Hmm jika seperti ini maka situasinya sama."

Naruto bergumam lirih hingga tak bisa didengar Arthuria dan mengingat peristiwa yang diceritakan oleh ayahnya saat melamar ibunya, Ishtar. Pada saat itu kata Ayahnya, Ayahnya harus melamar Ishtar setelah melakukan pertarungan singkat yang tak bisa disebut pertarungan.

Ayahnya saat itu berdiri dengan menawan diatas Vimana dan menatap Ishtar dengan penuh rasa `hormat`. Pada saat itu, Ayahnya melakukan upacara pernikahan dengan terus menanyakan `apakah kamu mau menerimaku?` dan juga 'aku telah memerintahkanmu untuk menikahiku, jadi jawab iya!`.

Jika ibunya menjawab tidak, maka sejumlah pedang akan meluncur melukai ibunya. Kata ayahnya, itu adalah saat dimana seorang kepala keluarga menunjukan bahwa seorang istri harus mempelajari tentang rasa sakit sebelum melayani suaminya.

'aku harus mempraktekkannya sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Tou-sama!'

Batin Naruto berapi – api. Bahkan jiwa miliknya sedang berteriak penuh semangat dan mengibarkan bendera bertuliskan 'TAK ADA KATA MENYERAH' beserta latar belakang gunung meletus.

"Aku tak perlu pendapatmu, Gadis cantik. Namaku adalah Naruto, kau dengan penuh kehormatan bisa menikahiku dan aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu. Jadi, apakah kau mau menikahiku?"

Sring Sring

5 lingkaran emas muncul dibelakang Naruto dan memunculkan 5 pedang berwarna emas yang indah. Arthuria menatap lingkaran itu waspada karena tak tahu magic macam apa itu.

"Apa – apaan omong kosongmu itu! Kita bahkan belum bertemu lama dan kau mengajakku menikah. Lagipula aku adalah anak kedua-Akhkk!"

"Aku tak memintamu berbicara seperti itu. Jawab `iya` atau `tidak`."

Naruto menatap rendah pada Arthuria yang terduduk dengan pedang kecil nan tipis menancap dipaha kanannya. Gaun armor miliknya tertembus seperti keju dibelah pisau terbaik, menunjukan betapa tajam dan cepatnya pedang itu melaju.

"Kheh! Jawabanku Tidak!"

Swush Jleb

"Akhkk!"

"Sepertinya kau malu – malu menerimaku. Jadi aku akan menunjukan padamu rasa sakit sebelum kau menikahiku dan mendapatkan kenikmatan tak terbatas dunia fana."

Naruto menyeringai dan menatap angkuh kearah Arthuria yang sekarang paha kirinya menjadi sasaran serangannya. Tapi Naruto merasa jika dia terus menyerangnya maka gadis cantik didepannya akan mati. Mengingat dia bukanlah dewi seperti ibunya, jadi dia harus memberikan pengobatan.

Sring

2 pedang dikedua paha Arthuria berubah menjadi serpihan debu emas yang menghilang diudara dan Naruto segera melemparkan `air` sihir kebadan Arthuria. Arthuria tersentak merasakan dinginnya air yang dilempar sebelum akhirnya rileks kembali.

'Cairan apa itu? Tubuhku kembali semula. Bahkan mana milikku kembali pulih. Tapi tak usah dipikirkan, aku harus kabur dari anak gila ini!'

Arthuria mengenggam Excalibur ditangannya dengan erat dan menatap tajam Naruto. Dia tak mengerti kenapa disembuhkan kembali, tapi ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bisa kabur dari orang gila didepannya ini. Tapi Naruto menebaknya dan melemparkan pedang untuk menghalangi jalan Arthuria kabur.

Swush Jlep

"Kau jangan pergi sebelum menerimaku, dan jika kau menerimaku kau harus ikut denganku pulang kekediaman Einzbern."

Arthuria yang hampir saja terkena serangan Naruto saat akan kabur langsung terkejud mendengar kata Einzbern. Bagaimana tidak, itu adalah keluarga sihir terkenal yang sudah hampir punah akibat anggota keluarga mereka selalu terjun kemedan pertempuran melawan monster. Sekarang hanya ada 2 orang Einzbern dan mereka adalah perempuan semua.

"Einzbern?! Siapa sebenarnya kau?"

"Hmm aku belum memperkenalkan diriku secara lengkap maafkan aku. Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Gadis Cantik. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Arthuria Pendragon. Sekarang jewab pertanyaanku, siapa sebenarnya kau dan apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga Einzbern?"

"Apa kau Uzumaki Kushina? Seorang wanita klan Uzumaki yang ditinggalkan oleh suaminya? Aku adalah anaknya atau lebih tepatnya anak angkatnya."

"Namikaze Minato! Kau anak kilat kuning itu."

Arthuria mengingat kabar burung yang tak mengenakan itu. Dimana sosok Namikaze Minato berselingkuh dengan kakak istrinya sendiri dan menikah setelah menceraikan istrinya. Minato saat ini sudah pindah menuju Kerajaan Mesir bersama dengan Mito selaku kakak Kushina.

"Hmm kau sepertinya tak mendengarku, aku hanyalah anak angkat. Aku tak sudi memiliki ayah menjijikan sepertinya. Dia adalah contoh buruk dari seorang pria."

Walau Arthuria setuju bahwa Minato melakukan hal yang buruk, tapi bukankah kau lebih buruk lagi! Setidaknya itulah pikiran Arthuria yang dongkol mendengar ucapan Naruto. Datang menyelamatkannya dan secara tiba – tiba memintanya untuk menikah. Sikap dan ajaran macam apa itu? Apakah orang tu-ahh dia kan hanya anak angkat.

"Untuk hubunganku dengan keluarga Einzbern,,,,, aku tak akan memberitahunya karena kau bisa bertanya tentang itu dari rumor yang beredar. Lebih dari itu, apakah kau menerima-Swushh-Blarr."

Stap

Naruto dengan mulus mendarat didahan pohon tempatnya tadi. Mata merah miliknya menatap tak suka kearah kepulan debu, dibaliknya Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok berarmor hitam.

"Siapa namamu, Kisama?! Kau berani – beraninya mengganggu upacara pernikahanku."

Sring Sring Sring

2 lingkaran emas muncul dibelakang Naruto dan mengeluarkan senjata berwarna emas indah penuh ukiran. Sosok berarmor hitam itu menyimpitkan matanya melihat sihir yang belum pernah dia lihat maupun dengar. Sosok berarmor itu kemudian melirik Arthuria yang telah dilindungi oleh sosok anak berambut pirang yang menggunakan pedang suci.

"Anda tak apa – apa, Arthuria-sama?"

"Aku tak apa – apa, Paman Lancelot. Berhati – hatilah melawannya, dia memiliki sihir yang melemparkan senjata dan tendangannya sangat kuat. Dia menghancurkan kepala Fire Bear dengan sekali tendang."

"Se-sekali tendang!"

Sosok anak seumuran Naruto terkejud mendengar penuturan Arthuria dan menatap mayat sosok beruang yang kepalanya telah hancur. dia sedikit merasakan dingin dipunggungnya, tapi mengingat disini ada Lancelot dia merasakan aman. Bagaimanapun juga Lancelot adalah Ksatria yang mampu mengimbangi sang raja dalam penguasaan senjata.

Naruto yang ucapannya diabaikan mengerutkan dahinya tak suka. Dia sebagai musuh ada didepan mereka, dan mereka malah berbicara mengabaikannya! Bagaimana mungkin Naruto memaafkan hal merendahkan seperti ini. Bahkan Tiamat yang tak bisa dikalahkan oleh ayahnya selalu memandangnya waspada dan Tiamat masih berakhir mati setelah Naruto seret keneraka dan menembak kepalanya dengan Enki.

"Jangan abaikan aku, Zashu!"

Swush Swush Swush

Blarr

"Hoo menarik!"

Naruto melebarkan sebuah senyuman ketika sosok bernama Lancelot itu berhasil menghindar dan menghancurkan 1 senjata pedang. Tombak yang dia luncurkan terlihat hancur tertebas pedang miliknya sendiri.

"Luar biasa!"

Naruto yang mendengar decakan kagum Arthuria dan anak seumurannya tak bisa membantahnya. Lagipula Lancelot ini memang luar biasa. Dengan secepat kilat bergerak mengambil pedang yang meluncur pertama, si Lancelot memutar badannya dan menghancurkan tombak yang meluncur dalam waktu sepersekian detik setelah pedang.

Kecepatan, keahlian, dan ketenangannya Naruto akui sebagai yang terhebat selama dia mengelana 2 tahun ini.

"Hoo kau menarik. Kalau begitu,,,,,"

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersedekap dada, kepala miiliknya dinaikkan menunjukan arogansi dan keangkuhan yang luar biasa. Kharisma menguar kuat yang bahkan membuat si Lancelot tersentak dan kehilangan ketenangan sejenak.

"Bagaimana kau menghadapi ini."

Sring Sring Sring

Dengan begitu 25 lingkaran emas muncul tanpa mantra atau gerakan apapun. Membuat 3 orang yang melihatnya melebarkan matanya melihat kejadian yang tak masuk diakal mereka.

"Heh!"

Naruto menyeringai remeh menatap kearah Lancelot yang menatapnya tajam, sangat tajam.

 **TBC**

 **Yooo~**

 **Saya kembali lagi bersama chapter baru dari LGOTW. Judulnya gak nyambung sama sekali ya? Hahahaha ya udahlah. Ngomong – ngomong, tolong baca ulang dari awal karena Typo beserta element Illya sudah saya ubah. Untuk yang Review dan minta sikap Raja dari Naruto dibuat lebih kuat, hmmm kayaknya lihat kedepannya aja deh.**

 **Saya gak bisa secara sembarangan menentukan karakter seorang karakter utama hanya dari masa lalunya. Saya harus membuat sikapnya mulai berkembang layaknya manusia karena bagaimanapun, legendanya, nama besarnya, dan ketenarannya Naruto tak ada didunia ini. Jika sikapnya kayak Gilgamesh yang gamblang, bakalan ketahuan bahwa Naruto itu dari dunia lain.**

 **Tapi tenang saja! Sikap Naruto bakal kayak Gilgamesh saat bertarung. Bukan hanya gaya khas `Zashu` yang terus disebutkan, sikap meremehkan namun waspada juga akan ditampilkan. Naruto disini akan menjadi versi sempurna Gilgamesh yang tak meninggikan egonya dengan menyimpan senjata yang terbaik untuk lawan terbaik, atau mengindahkan kekuatan lawan hanya karena asalnya.**

 **Naruto bakalan serius walau lawannya tikus sekalipun, tantu sikap meremehkannya bukan berarti meremehkan lawannya. Itu hanyalah strategi memancing emosi lawan walau kadang Naruto keblabasan sih.**

 **Oke, itu saja. Sampai ketemu dan Sayonara!**

 **Assalamualaikum!**

 **Gak bales salam dosa loh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Garden Of The World**

 **By**

 **Lang**

 **Publish And Update**

 **By**

 **(Special Thanks)Inuzuura Naraku(Makasih udah bantu** **)**

 **Summary ::**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah sederhana. Kisah mengenai dunia Magic yang sudah marak didunia FFN, tapi tahukah kamu? Bahwa sesungguhnya dunia ini adalah mainanku? Dunia ini ada dalam genggamanku. Anak **Manusia** yang memegang kemampuan Special Reality Marbel **King Of Treasury** dan Magic **Persepsi** yang dianggap tidak terlalu berguna dalam pertempuran. Tapi apakah benar begitu? Akan aku tunjukan pada mereka betapa berbahayanya **Seluruh Hartaku! Gate Of King Treasure**.

.

Swushh Blar Blar Blar

Ledakan beruntun terjadi dengan indahnya didalam hutan. Diantara ledakan itu, 2 sosok berbeda tinggi tubuh dan umur sedang berhadapan. Di sekitar mereka terdapat kawah kategori sedang yang ditengahnya terdapat senjata tajam terbuat dari emas terlihat mengepulkan asap tipis.

Srinkk

Senjata – senjata emas tersebut menghilang menjadi debu emas yang menghilang diudara bersih. Sosok anak kecil berambut pirang dan bermata merah mendengus pelan dan menatap kearah belakang sosok berarmor hitam didepannya.

"Mereka sepertinya sangat percaya denganmu hingga mereka tak kabur. Apakah sebegitu remehnya kemampuanku dihadapan mereka, Knight Lancelot Du Lac?"

Lancelot yang mendengar pertanyaan lawannya terdiam sebentar. Sebenarnya dia cukup terkejud dengan kenyataan bahwa ada bocah 15 tahun yang mampu membuatnya kuwalahan dengan sihir aneh. Lancelot menghela nafasnya pelan dan menatap tajam anak kecil didepannya.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah dan aku akan membawamu keistana sekarang juga."

"Jangan bercanda denganku, Ksatria hitam. Aku kesini ingin menolong Gadis cantik itu dan menikahinya. Jadi kau minggir dan pertarungan akan dihentikan."

Lancelot mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan yang sendari tadi terus diucapkan oleh anak didepannya ini. Entah anak didepannya kehilangan akal atau yang lain, tapi anak ini bebahaya dan jika dibiarkan bebas akan merepotkan. Apalagi firasat tajam Lancelot berteriak untuk segera pergi semenjak ada disini, seolah mengatakan bahwa sendari awal apa yang dia lawan belumlah serius dan mempermainkannya saja.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau terus mengoceh seperti itu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan itu tak masuk akal! Kau memaksa menikahi sosok Putri Arthur-sama seperti ini. Apakah kau tidak memiliki kehormatan!"

Dzing

Deg

Lancelot langsung melebarkan matanya dan melangkah kebelakang ketika tatapan Naruto menajam kearahnya. Sumpah, dia tadi melihat bayangan besar dibalik mata merah mengerikan itu dan bayangan itu seolah menelannya dalam penderitaan pedih.

'Siapa anak ini sebenarnya?'

"Aku merasa terhina dengan ucapanmu itu, Ksatria Hitam."

Naruto mengutarakan isi hatinya dan memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan gejolak menggelora dihatinya. Jika dia kelepasan maka 3 orang didepannya beserta Gadis Cantik akan binasa. 2 orang itu tak masalah, tapi Gadis Cantik itu akan menjadi masalah jika mati, dia bahkan belum menikah dengan Naruto.

'Sepertinya adat didunia ini berbeda dengan adat pernikahan yang dilakukan ayahku. Memalukan memang, tapi aku harus melakukannya.'

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa menikahinya, Ksatria Hitam."

Naruto menanyakan apa yang dia anggap memalukan. Mengingat menurutnya budaya pernikahan disini sepertinya berbeda dengan apa yang di ceritakan oleh ayahnya saat melamar ibunya.(Kau yang salah Naruto-_-, bagaimana bisa upacara pernikahan mempelai perempuannya dilempari senjata tajam.)

"Hum? Kau setidaknya adalah seorang bangsawan besar atau petarung luar biasa yang membanggakan Kerajaan Britania. Tapi mengingat apa yang kau lakukan saat ini dan statusmu, jangan harap kau bisa menikahinya."

Naruto yang mendengarnya menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan mengendurkan posisi berdirinya. Lagipula dia sudah mengerti dan untuk menjaga kehormatannya, maka dia harus melamar Gadis Cantik dengan cara yang benar mengingat Gadis Cantik adalah seorang anak kedua penguasa kerajaan Britania.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku pantas menikahinya. Aku akan masuk dalam sekolah sihir Avalon dan membuktikan apa yang aku ucapkan saat Turnament. Sedikit info untukmu Lancelot Du Lac sang Ksatria Hitam dari Britania, aku anak angkat temanmu Kushina."

"Eh!"

Lancelot tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto dan ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi Naruto lebih dulu melemparkan sebuah gulungan sihir yang indah karena kehalusannya layaknya sutra. Aroma menenangkan menguar dari sana dan tulisannya ditulis menggunakan tinta berwarna emas yang bersinar dengan megah.

"Itu adalah kunci menuju Mansion Einzbern yang aku Copy dari Irisviel Obaa-san. Kau bisa menemuiku dan Okaa-san disana, tapi tentunya kau harus menunggu beberapa waktu sebelum bisa menemuiku."

Naruto kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Badan miliknya mulai dari kaki berubah menjadi partikel debu emas yang melayang dan menghilang diudara dan sebelum kepala dan tangannya menghilang, Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Kau akan menjadi Istriku, Gadis Cantik. Dan juga untukmu, Anak Cantik. Semoga kita bisa bertarung lain kali~."

Dengan begitu Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kebingungan bagi Gawain yang merupakan Kakak Arthuria dan pemegang pedang suci Excalibur Gelatine. Dia kebingungan dengan kejadian yang menimpa adiknya hingga orang bernama Naruto itu ngotot ingin menikahinya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

 **FlashBack End**

"Hmm setelah itu mereka terus datang setiap seminggu sekali dan menemuiku. Bahkan King Arthur juga beberapa kali datang dan berbicara denganku. Harus aku akui King Arthur adalah orang yang menarik dan jujur. Kecuali istrinya yang menakutkan."

Naruto mengeluarkan gumaman sekecil mungkin pada bagian terakhir ucapannya. Naruto masih dengan jelas mengingat saat Istri King Arthur menatapnya tajam dan bahkan mengancamnya secara halus jika menyakiti Arthuria saat Arthuria mengajaknya Sparing.

Reaksi Kushina dan yang lain bahkan mengejudkan saat mendengar ucapan Arthuria yang menjelaskan bagaimana mereka bertemu Naruto pertama kali. Pada saat itu Kushina dengan sangarnya ingin menghajar Naruto, tapi tentunya Naruto langsung pergi dari rumah dan masuk kedalam dungeon berbahaya dan memantai para Monster didalamnya.

"Maa masa lalu yang menyenangkan."

Naruto kamudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju arena pertarungan. Arena berbentuk stadion besar yang luar biasa dan mampu menampung hampir semua murid beserta guru – guru tak berguna. Mengingat pekerjaan guru disini hanya untuk membimbing dan pengawas tanpa mencerminkan guru sama sekali.

.

.

Battle Arena, Suzaku.

Battle Arena yang berada ditempat Kingdom Magic Of Avalon dan menjadi satu – satunya Battle Arena yang memiliki teknologi sihir level tinggi. Dimana sihir ini akan memperbaiki kerusakan secara mandiri dan membuat peserta yang ikut dalam Duel berdarah dan mati dalam arena akan muncul kembali diruangan khusus.

Singkatnya, saat seseorang mati didalam arena ini, dia akan hidup kembali diruangan khusus. Ini adalah teknologi sihir canggih yang hanya ada 3 didunia manusia. 2 arena lainnya berada di Kerajaan Masir dan Kerajaan Alexandria.

Arena ini terlihat menyala dalam kemegahan didalamnya karena 2 orang berbeda gender saling berhadapan ditengah arena. Bangku penonton terlihat penuh dengan para siswa dan guru yang tertarik menonton pertarungan yang walau sudah ditentukan pemenangnya sejak awal.

Jgless

Layar hologram muncul diatas Arena dan menghadap kearah 4 mata angin. Dilayar, gambar 2 orang berbeda gender ditunjukan dan membuat para penonton menjerit dan berteriak memberikan semangat kepada sosok bergender perempuan.

'Arthuria-sama' 'Arthuria-sama' 'Arthuria-sama'

Gemuruh kemudian berhenti pada saat juri melakukan intrupsi. Juri yang ada diruangan yang menghadap langsung arena dari atas memberikan ucapan pembuka da memperkenalkan peserta beserta data mereka masing – masing.

"Hmm membosankan."

Naruto menguap pelan mendengar ucapan juri yang membosankan dan menaikan tudung jaketnya hingga wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat. Kau hanya bisa melihat pancaran mata merah mengerikan milik Naruto saat ini walau itu hanya sesaat akibat Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya.

Telinga miliknya mendengarkan dentingan pertarungan dan gemuruh teriakan semangat beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya gemuruh menjadi lebih kuat.

Dentingan pedang beradu berhenti dan Naruto segera membuka kedua mata mliknya. Berdiri, Naruto melihat sosok Arthuria yang memenangkan pertandingan dan menatap tajam kearahnya. Naruto menaikan sudut bibirnya dan menatap tajam Arthuria balik.

'Huh sungguh lucu sekali.'

Naruto dapat mendengar dengan jelas diantara teriakan dan suara juri bahwa Arthuria menyuruh pemuda bernama Takamiya Shirou itu untuk melawannya. Naruto menatap Shirou dan tatapan mereka bertemu sebentar dan Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak.

'Dia memiliki sihir unik. Bukan sihir proyeksi, namun lebih besar. Itu sepertinya adalah sihir imitasi dalam penciptaan dunia tumpukan pedang sama seperti siOtot besar itu. Hmm dia menciptakan pedang dengan mana dalam kemampuan sama namun ketahanan berbeda.'

Naruto menganalisi data pertarungan yang dia rasakan dengan fluktuasi mana dan pengalamannya. Suara dan bahkan getaran udara pertarungan menerpa dirinya dan informasi itu diolah dengan cepat oleh otaknya dan Naruto dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu.

'Berbeda dengan sihir proyeksi yang meniru sesuatu bahkan beberapa hal non fisik. Sihirnya lebih kepada pedang tak lebih dan tak kurang. DimensionMaker kah? Menarik.'

"Aku Takamiya Shirou akan menantangmu dalam Duel!"

.

.

Seisi stadion langsung terkejud mendengar ucapan lantang Shirou. Kebanyakan mereka menganggap Shirou bodoh karena mengingat Shirou baru saja duel ingin langsung mengajak orang lain duel lagi.

Gemuruh hinaan dan sejenisnya memenuhi arena namun Shirou tak memperdulikannya dan memilih menatap langsung Naruto yang masih diam.

'Apa yang dia pikirkan? Semoga dia menerima tantanganku.'

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan kepadaku, Takamiya Shirou? Apa yang bisa kau berikan kepadaku dalam pertarungan ini?"

Shirou tersentak mendengar teriakan keras yang membungkam seluruh arena. Para penonton melihat kearah Naruto yang disekitarnya sudah kosong akibat orang – orang menyingkir. Orang – orang itu tak nyaman karena merasa diperhatikan banyak orang walau kenyataannya yang diperhatikan adalah Naruto.

'Dia menanyakan apa yang bisa aku berikan dalam pertarungan bukannya apa yang bisa aku berikan jika dia menang?. Atau aku yang terlalu memetingkan setiap kaliamatnya dan menganggapnya begitu?'

"Jika kau bisa menunjukan `mimpi` milikmu kepadaku, aku akan bertarung denganmu."

Teriakan lanjutan dari Naruto langsung membuat seluruh arena ribut. Sebabnya adalah perkataan Naruto tentang `menunjukan mimpi`, itu berarti sosok Shirou memiliki Magic khusus DimensionMaker. Sihir menakutkan yang mewujudkan kemampuan sang pengguna dalam sebuah dunia.

"da-darimana dia mengetahuinya?!"

Mata Shirou melebarkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Shirou dari jauh menarik sudut bibirnya, tebakannya memang benar. jika begitu maka melawannya akan menimbulkan hawa menyenangkan untuknya.

Tangan Naruto bergerak dengan lincah dihologram yang muncul dilengannya dan Naruto menghirup udara sejenak dan mengeluarkannya dalam getaran suara kuat.

"Baiklah, Takamiya!"

Dzing

Berpindah!

"Aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya dari ekspreksimu."

Ucap Naruto dingin saat muncul didepan Shirou dengan teleportasi arena secara otomatis. Ini adalah sistem yang dikenakan saat duel diterima dan jarak peserta kearena jauh. Perantara teleportasi adalah jam yang ada ditangan setiap siswa.

" **Ow sekarang Takamiya Shirou menantang murid baru, Uzumaki Naruto! Dia adalah anak angkat Uzumaki Kushina dan dia berada disini dibawah nama keluarga Einzbern.** "

Shirou menatap serius kearah Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui Magic milikku. Aku bahkan baru disekolah ini dan aku yakin tak terkenal sama sekali."

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan membuka tudung jaketnya dan memperlihatkan wajah miliknya.

"Aku pernah menghadapi seorang pengguna DimensionMaker sebelumnya. Dia memiliki kemampuan memanggil kereta perang yang ditarik 2 lembu dan terus menyambarkan petir kearahku. Kamudian dia menyeretku kedalam DimensionMaker miliknya. Dari situ aku menarik kesimpulan, para pengguna DimensionMaker memiliki Magic unik dan fluktuasi mana yang aneh dan rumit."

Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya dan menghadapkan telapak tangannya keatas. Secara perlahan cahaya emas memanjang diatas telapak tangannya dan membentuk sebuah bayangan pedang. Shirou yang melihatnya melebarkan matanya.

"Lagipula sihir proyeksi adalah milikku dan aku yakin kau tidak memiliki sihir ini. Trace On!"

Dzink

"Heh!"

Naruto menyeringai dan mengangkat pedang berwarna emas ditangan kanannya. Shirou melebarkan matanya sejenak kemudian menjadi tenang, Shirou mengangguk mengerti dan memasang posisi kuda – kuda. Sekarang Shirou sudah mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki DimensionMaker.

"Magic milikku bernama Unlimited Blade Works. Aku bisa meniru semua jenis pedang dan bisa menyeretmu menuju dunia pedang tanpa batas. Bersiaplah karena aku akan menggunakan apa yang baru saja aku dapat."

" **Woahhh! Takamiya telah mengumumkannya! Dia mengakui bahwa dia memiliki DimensionMaker bernama Unlimited Blade Works. Nama yang keren sekali! Baiklah, karena dua belah pihak sudah setuju dan taruhan ditentukan...** "

Swushh

Seluruh arena menghentikan kegiatannya saat juri menjeda kalimatnya. Walau ini biasa terjadi, ketegangan masihlah membuat para penonton terdiam. Apalagi ketika Shirou memiliki DimensionMaker dan memiliki peluang akan dikeluarkan dipertandingan saat ini dilihat dari ucapannya tadi.

" **Pertandingan dimulai!** "

.

Swushh Dang

2 pisau berbeda warna berbenturan dengan 2 buah pisau yang berbeda warna juga. Naruto mundur dan melompat ringan kebelakang, ditangan kanannya pisau berwarna emas sedangkan ditangan kirinya pisau berwarna perak. Berbeda dengan milik Shirou yang berwarna hitam dan putih.

"Fisikmu kuat, tapi belum cukup untuk menahanku."

"Hmm fisikku tidaklah begitu kuat, aku masih kalah dari Arthuria-sama."

"Hoo dia menggunakan kemampuan yang menakjubkan dalam pengolahan gerakan dan pernafasan agar dapat melakukan serangan spektakuler. Jika kau melawannya sama saja bunuh diri kecuali kau memahami gaya bertarungnya."

Shirou memandang penasaran Naruto, bagaimanapun juga sepertinya Arthuria dan Naruto terlihat dekat. Mengingat bahwa Arthuria menyuruhnya bertarung melawan Naruto kemudian Naruto memahami teknik bertarung Arthuria.

"Apakah kau mengenal, Arthuria-sama?"

Gumam Shirou pelan agar tak menimbulkan gema diseluruh arena. Dia tak ingin mengundang perhatian lebih dan menimbulkan masalah bagi Arthuria dan Naruto jika dugaannya bahwa mereka dekat ternyata benar.

Naruto tertawa pelan dan meluncur kedepan. Kedua tangannya terayun dengan indahnya dan Shirou dengan kepayahan menahan setiap serangan. Pada setiap benturannya senjata Shirou hancur dan berkali – kali Shirou membuat yang baru lagi.

"Bisa dibilang,,"

Dang

"Begitu."

Srett

"Guakhk!"

Shirou melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan tendangan berkekuatan monster mengenai perutnya. Darah merah kental keluar seteguk dari mulutnya akibat kerusakan organ dalam.

'Serangan tunggal saja sekuat ini.'

Shirou terpental kebelakang dan berguling beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Shirou berusaha bangkit walau beberapa kali kembali jatuh tertelungkup. Tendangan tunggal tadi mengandung kekuatan yang tak main – main.

"Khuohh! Tendanganmu sangat berbahaya, Naruto-san. Apakah kau pengguna Body Magic juga?"

Ada dua magic dalam 1 orang, itu adalah kejadian langka yang hanya ada diclan besar saja. Mengingat bahwa Naruto yang hanya anak angkat keluarga Uzumaki memiliki 2 magic akan menghebohkan walau kenyataannya ada beberapa orang yang tidak dari klan besar memiliki 2 jenis Magic.

"Maksudmu sihir penguatan tubuh? Aku rasa kau salah. Walau kemampuan fisikku sekuat ini, aku berlatih keras loh. Ucapanmu itu seperti menghina kerja kerasku."

Shirou tersenyum kaku mendengar jawaban Naruto. Bukannya dia ingin menghina kerja kerasnya, tapi adalah hal yang luar biasa menemukan seseorang tanpa Body Magic memiliki kemampuan fisik sekuat ini. Bahkan Shirou yakin jika Naruto memiliki Body Magic tingkat fisiknya akan digolongkan dalam tingkat 6 kekuatan, 3 tingkat diatasnya.

"Cukup sudah main – mainnya, Takamiya."

Naruto menghilangkan 2 pisau di kedua telapak tangannya dan menunjuk kearah Takamiya. Aura mana emas menari indah dari tubuh Naruto dalam intensitas setara dengan milik Shirou. Jika Naruto melepaskan seluruh mananya, stadion ini akan runtuh nantinya.

'Perasaan ini, dia ingin mencitakan senjata dalam jumlah besar!'

Shirou mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan aura mana berwarna biru menguar dari tubuhnya. Penonton yang melihatnya merasa deg – degan, mereka melihat posisi ini saat pertarungan Arthuria sebelumnya. Posisi yang bisa membuat Shirou mengeluarkan lontaran senjata pedang.

Srink Srink Srink

Benar saja, dibelakang tubuh Naruto dan Shirou muncul pedang dengan berbagai bentuk yang unik. Bedanya adalah dibelakang Naruto juga ada senjata tombak dan bahkan kapak berwarna emas-perak, sedangkan Shirou lebih senjata perwarna hitam-putih serta hanya jenis senjata pedang saja.

"Jumlah 50 adalah batas pegendalianmu yah, tak mengejudkan melihat apa sebenarnya sihirmu."

Srink Srink Srink

Mata penonton dan Shirou melebar dan mulut mereka menganga melihat 200 pedang dan senjata lainnya muncul dalam kilauan emas. Senjata – senjata dengan warna dominan emas itu melayang diudara dan melayang dengan santai memberikan intimidasi kepada Shirou.

'Sial! Jika begini pertarungan akan selesai dalam waktu singkat.'

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat menikmati wajah mengeras dari lawannya. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa membentuk 500 senjata sekaligus, tapi mengingat batas senjata yang dikeluarkan Shirou, mengeluarkan 200 sudah bisa dibilang diluar akal sehat oleh makhluk fana dunia ini.

Shirou memasang wajah serius dan merentangkan kedua lengannya kedepan. Naruto menyimpitkan matanya ketika melihat mana muncul didepan kedua telapak tangan yang direntangkan itu. Shirou memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menggumamkan beberapa patahan kata.

" **I`m the bone of my sword.** "

 **Rho Aias!**

Dzing wung wung wung

Energi berbentuk bunga tercipta didepan Shirou dan mengeluarkan 7 perisai magis. Naruto menyimpitkan matanya melihat perisai Aias ada didunia ini dalam dalam bentuk tiruan. Entah ini memang magic pertahanan yang memang ada didunia ini atau memang tiruannya,,,

'Walau tiruan atau bukan, periasi itu akan hancur.'

Srett

Naruto mengayunkan lengannya ringan dan dengan serentak 200 senjata melesat menuju sosok yang ditargetkan. Tak hanya itu saja, senjata yang sudah mengenai targetnya kembali terbentuk melayang dibelakang Naruto dan melesat kembali kedepan layaknya peluru senapan mesin dalam jumlah tak terbatas.

Clang Clang Clang

Perisai Aias mulai roboh dan menghilang satu – persatu, sedangkan semua pedang dibelakang Shirou sudah menangkis apa yang bisa ditangkis dalam jumlah yang terbatas. Shirou menggertakan giginya dan memaksakan aliran mana miliknya tersebar keseluruh medan arena.

Clang

Naruto melebarkan seringainya ketika merasakan aliran fluktuasi mana menyebar.

'Perasaan ini, perasaan yang sama seperti saat melawan si otot itu.'

"Berikan kepadaku, Takamiya! Tunjukan,,,, **Tunjukanlah mimpi milikmu itu kepadaku**!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, Naruto menurunkan intensitas serangannya agar pelepasan mimpi seorang pejuang dapat dilakukan. Para penonton yang menonton segera bersiap menghadapi kejutan, mereka juga bisa merasakan fluktuasi mana yang menyebar keseluruh arena Suzaku.

" **Unlimited Blade Works!** "

Teriakan nyaring terdengar dari Shirou dan menimbulkan sinar menyilaukan. Para penonton dan Naruto memejamkan matanya merasakan silau dari efek perpindahan dunia dan pada saat Naruto membuka matanya, dia sudah keluar dari arena dan berada ditengah padang pasir penuh dengan pedang.

Naruto menatap kearah sekitar yang penuh dengan pedang dan langit dunia adalah roda gigi mesin-Gear-. Naruto kemudian menatap kedepan dan melihat Shirou yang tertunduk dan pada saat mendongakkan kepalanya, Naruto dapat melihat tato hijau berada ditengkuk, dan lengan kirinya. Samar – samar Naruto dapat melihat cahaya hijau berbentuk layangan ada dilengan atas bagian kiri.

"Jadi inikah DimensionMaker milikmu? Jutaan pedang tak terbatas yang bahkan tak bisa kau miliki kemampuan penuhnya. Kau adalah seorang User bukanya Owner, Takamiya-san."

Shirou tak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto dan mencabut sebuah pedang disampingnya, pedang itu memiliki kilauan perak yang indah dan gagangnya unik.

"Sihir ini akan merepotkan jika melawan seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan seorang Owner senjata seperti Arthuria-sama, jadi aku ragu bisa menang walau mengeluarkan ini. Tapi,,,"

Srink

Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika Shirou mengacungkan pedangnya kearahnya. Jujur saja itu membuat hatinya terbakar amarah, tapi Naruto menahannya akibat saat ini pertarungan telah disiarkan distadion dari drone sihir diatas dunia mimpi ini.

"Kau juga bukanlah Owner dari senjata, jadi ada peluang melawanmu menggunakan ini."

"Hmm jadi begitukah anggapanmu? Aku sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapanmu itu."

Shirou menyimpitkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto menarik 2 buah pedang kembar yang berada dipunggungnya. Shirou mencoba mengcopy senjata itu namun kepalanya malah merasakan sakit ketika mencobanya.

"Khuahahahaha baiklah, Takamiya. Jika kau bisa membuatku tertarik dengan kemampuanmu, aku akan masuk kedalam Teammu."

"Eh!"

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu, Takamiya? Aku akan masuk kedalam Teammu bersama dengan 2 orang lainnya. Apakah kau masalah tentang itu?"

"Ught ti-tidak, hanya saja aku sedikit terkejud."

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan jujur dari Shirou. Kuda – kuda dia kencangkan dan Shirou memejamkan matanya, ratusan pedang mulai tercabut disekitar dan mengarah kepada Naruto.

"Jika kau ingin mengenaiku,,,"

Dzink

"Kau harus lebih cepat."

Brak

"Ohkk!"

Pyarr

Tubuh Shirou melengkung dengan sudut luar biasa dan dengan mengejutkan tubuhnya pecah menjadi pecahan pedang. Pecahan pedang itu bercahaya biru dan melesat menuju tubuh Naruto.

"Heh!"

Bast!

Naruto membungkus mana disekitar tubuhnya dan melepaskannya secara paksa keudara luar. Mana yang terpancar dan dirangsang meledak itu mementalkan serpihan pedang dan menghancurkannya tanpa menyisakan apapun.

Swushh

Tebasan horizontal mengincar kepala Naruto dari belakang dan dengan mudah Naruto menundukan kepalanya untuk menghindar. Shirou yang melihat serangan belakang miliknya dihindari tanpa menoleh melebarkan matanya dan melakukan tendangan kekuatan penuh. Kekuatan ini telah 10 kali lebih kuat akibat Shirou berada diDimensionMaker miliknya.

Srett Buagh Pyar

"Wah!"

Shirou mengangkat pedang dari bawahnya untuk melindunginya dari tubuh Naruto yang berubah menjadi serpihan pedang. Ini adalah kejadian yang sama seperti yang dialami Naruto, tapi bedanya Naruto menahannya dengan ledakkan mana sedangkan Shirou dengan perisai pedang miliknya.

"Menarik, Takamiya! Tapi asal kau tahu saja, sihirku adalah Magic Proyeksi. Jurus sederhana seperti itu bisa kuproyeksikan kembali dengan mudah."

Shirou membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat mendengar suara Naruto. Setelah itu, Shirou memaksakan tubuhnya bergerak walau dengan kuda – kuda yang belum terpasang, alasannya adalah 7 pedang dan 8 tombak emas yang meluncur kearahnya.

"Cukup menarik. Tapi tunjukan aku lebih dari ini, Takamiya."

Naruto menurunkan telapak tangannya dan sihir miliknya berhenti. Mata merah miliknya menatap fluktuasi mana disekitar Shirou yang beregenerasi secara cepat. Didunia ini, kemampuan fisik dan mana milik Shirou 10 kali lipat lebih dari pada didunia nyata.

'sedikit berbeda dengan milik si otot itu yang membuat lawannya melemah.'

"Jika itu maumu, Naruto-san. Aku harap kau bisa bertahan dari seranganku ini!"

Shirou mengobarkan seluruh mana miliknya dan mana miliknya segera menyebar keseluruh daratan dimensionmaker. Naruto menatap kejadian ini dengan pandangan tertarik, tangan kanannya kemudian mengambil 1 pedang kembar yang tertancap ditanah.

Dang Sekrek

Ziink

Benang cahaya terjulur membentuk tali busur saat 2 pedang kembar berselimutkan perban menyatu membentuk busur. Naruto menarik tali busur itu main – main dan menatap lautan pedang disekitarnya mulai bergerak. Pedang berbagai bentuk yang menancap ditanah itu naik keatas dan memberikan intimidasi kuat.

Swush Swush Swush

"Hyaaa!"

Shirou mengangkat kedua lengannya keatas hingga seluruh pedang yang bisa dia kerahkan dalam jumlah mana seadanya berkumpul dibelakangnya membentuk badai pedang. Suara gesekan yang mengerikan saat puluhan pedang tanpa sengaja bergesekan memenuhi udara. Shirou menggertakan giginya dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan yang mengacung keatas.

Pak

"Hyaa terwujudlah, Excalibur!"

Dwosshhh

Cahaya kuning menembus retina mata Naruto yang tertawa dengan keras.

"Menarik, Takamiya! Tunjukan kepadaku semua yang kau punya!"

Naruto memposisikan busurnya dan menarik tali cahaya pada busurnya. Seketika anak panah berwarna emas dengan ukiran luar biasa berwarna biru terang muncul. Naruto kemudian mengarahkan busurnya keatas langit bukannya membidik Shirou.

"Hyaa jatuhlah pedang – pedangku! Unlimited Blade Works."

"Hmm turunlah dalam balutan cahaya surga, Holy Rain!"

Dsiu!

Blarrr

 **TBC**

 **Golongan Mana.**

 **Adalah jumlah banyaknya mana dalam tubuh** _ **Manusia**_ **. Jumlah Mana berbeda setiap manusia tergantung pada nasip atau garis keturunan walau itu tidaklah selalu seperti itu. Kadang kala ada manusia yang terlahir dikeluarga sederhana memiliki mana besar/sangat besar.**

 **Golongan Magic.**

 **Singkatnya sama seperti Rank dalam jurus ninja. Seperti Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu yang memiliki Rank B dalam dunia ninja atau Katon : Gouka Meitssu yang memiliki Rank S. Sihir juga memiliki Ranknya tersendiri berupa angka 1~10. Walau digolongkan, bukan berarti golongan 1 akan lebih lemah dari golongan 10, tergantung pemanfaatan dan pengambangan penggunanya.**

 **Golongan Kekuatan.**

 **Adalah semua pencapaian dari belasan hal milik seseorang. Golongan ini menilai kemampuan pengguna Magic dengan nilai 1~10. Layaknya gelar Jounin, Chunin, Genin, dan Kage dalam Anime Naruto sesungguhnya. Penilaian ini sesungguhnya sangatlah kurang tepat, tapi masih dipakai agar lebih mudah bagi pikiran naif manusia.**

 **Pertanyaan Silverbringer1 : Saya gak terlalu mengerti sifat Gilgamesh Caster, jadi saya gak bisa jadiin sifat Wise King Of Uruk untuk Naruto. Lagipula, saya lebih suka sifat Naruto sesuai dengan situasi sama imajinasi saya yang bahkan saya bingung menjabarkan bagaimana sifat sebenarnya dari Naruto.**

 **Naruto sebenarnya orangnya Friendly hanya saja bisa jadi bengis, kejam, sombong, dan arogant dalam beberapa keadaan. Contohnya pada saat melihat kelakuan manusia saat modern yang `mempermainkan` ayahnya serta ibunya hingga menimbulkan Tiamat yang seharusnya ada diImaginary Number dapat keluar akibat Holy Grail Goetia.**

 **Hehehe saya akan jelaskan ini untuk chap yang akan datang saja. Nanti akan ada hubungannya sama musuh – musuh Naruto didunia ini. Untuk Pair Naruto masih belum jelas apakah Arthuria atau bukan karena bagaimanapun juga Naruto memiliki sifat manusia sebagian, jadi pandangan sekilas tentang cinta terhadap Arthuria bisa berubah gara – gara Arthuria sendiri khukhukhu(Cermatilah ini oke!).**

 **Akiho yoshikawa : Anda terlalu banyak mabuk Mobile Legend :v. Sekali – kali lihatlah anime Fate/Zero eps 14~50, disana kamu bisa tahu siapa Lancelot itu. Dia adalah ksatria terbaik dan terkuat bahkan melebihi Arthur pendragon dalam Lorenya. Jika gak mau nonton animenya baca aja profilnya di Google `Lancelot Berserker Sehai-kun` disana kamu akan tahu Lancelot yang saya pakai diFic ini.**

 **Jaaaaa!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Garden Of The World**

 **By**

 **Lang**

 **Publish And Update**

 **By**

 **(Special Thanks)Inuzuura Naraku(Makasih udah bantu** **)**

 **Summary ::**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah sederhana. Kisah mengenai dunia Magic yang sudah marak didunia FFN, tapi tahukah kamu? Bahwa sesungguhnya dunia ini adalah mainanku? Dunia ini ada dalam genggamanku. Anak **Manusia** yang memegang kemampuan Special Reality Marbel **King Of Treasury** dan Magic **Persepsi** yang dianggap tidak terlalu berguna dalam pertempuran. Tapi apakah benar begitu? Akan aku tunjukan pada mereka betapa berbahayanya **Seluruh Hartaku! Gate Of King Treasure**.

.

Angin berhembus pelan menerpa setiap makhluk diAltresa tak terkecuali sosok manusia pirang yang sedang berdiri diatas gedung tertinggi Kingdom Magic Of Avalon. Dia adalah Naruto yang sedang menatap tajam daerah sekitar dan memindai keanehan yang dia rasakan semenjak dia mengalahkan Shirou.

Ngomong soal itu, setelah benturan Unlimited Blade Works dan Holy Rain dalam bentuk jauh dari sempurna, Naruto memenangkan pertarungan. Teknik hujan cahaya miliknya berhasil menghancurkan seluruh pedang dan serangan Excalibur Naruto tahan dengan Enki dalam wujud busur.

Setelah itu, Takamiya Shirou kehabisan mana dan pingsan, tentunya itu membuat DimensionMaker miliknya hancur kembali seperti semula. Semenjak itu, nama Takamiya Shirou dan Naruto menjadi topik perbincangan selama seminggu sebelum akhirnya mereda seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun.

"Gejolak mana yang mengerikan! Jumlahnya sama seperti mana milikku dan terkubur didalam tanah. Jika dilihat dari arah dan jaraknya seharusnya itu berada diKerajaan Mesir. Ada juga fluktuasi mana gelap dalam jumlah sama menguar dari gunung Hiei. Astagah, taman ini sangat menarik."

Naruto mengusap rambutnya dan menyeringai senang merasakan beberapa flukuasi mana yang memiliki besar sama sepertinya alias tak terbatas. Fluktuasi mana ini cukup menyenangkan jika diajak bertarung. Tapi, karena Naruto sudah berekolah disini, keluar sekolah tanpa ijin bisa membuatnya menddapatkan masalah.

"Huh aku harap ada kejadian menarik disekolah ini. Mungkin penculikan anak bangsawan? Hmm bagus juga jika Arthuria diculik dan aku menyelamatkannya. Difilm – film para gadis suka diselamatkan."

Ting Ting Ting

Suara nyaring terdengar disetiap langkah Naruto yang ternyata ssemenjak tadi bukan berpijak dibangunan keras. Naruto selama ini berpijak pada semacam mana yang dikeraskan menjadi sebuah lantai hijau transparan. Ukiran tak beraturan dari serat mana yang dipadatkan terlihat jelas dalam warna hijau dan menimbulkan suara nyaring saat Naruto memijaknya.

Tak

"Shirou atu bilang akan mengenalkan anggota kelompok Fate hari ini jam 09:00, ini sudah jam 09:55. Wadduh terlambat kalau gitu."

Naruto mendarat diatas atap dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kemudian Naruto berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Naruto melirik kebelakang sejenak dan menyimpitkan matanya saat mata miliknya menangkap fluktuasi mana cukup besar bagi standar dunia ini menuju kesini.

"Aura suci?sebuah serangan yang cukup besar dikeluarkan. Aku penasaran siapa yang mengeluarkannya."

Cklek

.

"Sheroo!"

"Hei! Jangan dekat – dekat dengan Takamiya-kun, Rambut bor!"

"Ahhh Sheroo! Walau kau kalah melawan kuning itu, aku akan selalu disampingmu."

"Menyingkirlah darinya!"

"Kau itu ada masalah apasih, cewek judes? Aku sedang berbicara dengan Shero ku."

"Namanya itu Takamiya S-h-i-r-o-u, bukannya Shero Idiot!"

"e-etto,,,"

Shirou yang diperebutkan 2 orang gadis hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya dengan senyum aneh. Dia tak mengerti dengan sikap 2 gadis yang ada didepannya ini. Mereka akur jika aku tak ada, tapi mereka malah bertengkar jika aku ada, apakah aku seperti saklar yang memicu pertengkaran mereka Batin Shirou aneh.

Sementara itu, sosok loli berkulit gelap terlihat tenang dan baik – baik saja walau keadaannya sangat berisik. Dia tak mengambil inisiatif melerai atau menenangkan 2 gadis temannya yang sedang bertengkar hebat hanya karena seorang pria yang bahkan tak peka sama sekali pada perasaan seorang gadis.

"Hmm Miyu-chan. Apakah kau tahu kenapa kita dikumpulkan disini? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan rumor bergabungnya Arthuria-sama dengan Team kita."

"Aku tak tahu, tapi sepertinya begitu, Kuro-chan. Aku mendengar dari Onii-chan bahwa akan ada 3 orang lain selain Arthuria-sama akan masuk juga."

"Ehh!"

Wajah Kuro langsung menujukan wajah terkejud. Jika begitu bukankah Team mereka akan mencapai jumlah maksimal? Denga sudah ada 4 anggota ditambah Arthuria dan juga 3 orang yang inin bergabung, totalnya adalah 8 orang, belum lagi Illya dan juga temannya juga akan ikut bergabung.

"Jadi Team kita akan mencapai jumlah maksimal? 10 orang anggota dan 1 orang ketua."

"Um."

Gadis loli berambut hitam panjang menganggukan kepalanya dan masih menatap datar kearah pertengkaran 2 gadis diteam mereka. Sementara itu, Shirou yang berusaha melerai bingung bagaimana cara meleraikan 2 gadis yang berebut cinta itu.

Ceklek

"Yare-yare,,,,rasio perbandingan pria dan wanita diTeam ini sangat mengerikan jika aku lihat. Ngomong – ngomong, apakah kami mengganggu kalian?"

.

Naruto berdiri diambang pintu dan menatap petengkaran dua gadis tak berguna. Mata merahnya menelisik kedalam aliran mana semua orang disini sebelum mengeryitkan dahinya karena melihat Artifac sejenis atau mungkin pecahan yang terbelah.

"Ah jika dilihat memang terlambat, tapi tak apa, Naruto-san. Lagipula kita juga baru saja berkumpul, jadi dimana 2 orang yang kamu maksud akan ikut."

Naruto melirik kearah belakangnya sejenak dan beberapa saat kemudian 2 gadis kecil muncul membuat 4 orang yang ada di Team Fate terkejud. Mereka tak menyangka ternyata 2 orang yang dibawa oleh Naruto adalah Illya dan juga Angelica.

"Mereka orang yang aku maksud, Illyasviel Von Einzbern dan juga Uzumaki Angelica. Aku rasa 4 anggota milikmu sudah mengenalnya, Takamiya."

"Woaahhh! Miyu-chan! Kau imut sekali."

Illya langsung melesat kearah Miyu dan memeluknya erat, Miyu terlihat mencoba memberontak untuk melepaskan pelukan maut itu, tapi bukannya mengendur, pelukan itu malah semakin mengerat dan membuat Miyu sesak nafas.

"Hai, Shirou Nii-san! Namaku Angelica, mohon bantuannya."

Angelica mengenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dan menundukan kepalanya. Naruto yang melihat sikap sopan adiknya mendengus bangga dan tersenyum kecil, lengan kanannya mengeluss puncak kepala Angelica dan membuat Angelica tersenyum senang.

"Ah Namaku Takamiya Shirou, senang berkenalan denganmu. Melihat reaksi mereka sepertinya kamu sudah mengenal mereka."

Shirou juga mengenalkan dirinya dengan sopan, Angelica mengangguk dan menatap kearah ruangan ini. Ruangan ini tidaklah luas, hanya ada perabotan seadanya dan beberapa sofa empuk yang mengelilingi meja berbentuk Oval.

"Silahkan duduk, maaf jika ruangan ini hanya seadanya. Mengingat peraturan sekolah mengenai ruangan setiap Team,,,,"

"Aku mengerti. Lagipula ini adalah team yang baru saja dibentuk dan belum melakukan misi, poin yang didapatkan belumlah ada dan membuat kalian tak bisa membeli item diShop bukan?"

"Um."

Shirou hanya mengangguk dan mendudukkan pantatnya setelah Naruto duduk bersama dengan Angelica, Illya dan juga Miyu yang sudah dilerai oleh Kuro. Rin dan juga Luvia juga memasuki mode tenang mereka dan menatap Naruto tajam seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup – hidup.

Naruto tak mempermasalahkan tatapan waspada 2 gadis cantik itu dan memilih mengedarkan matanya keruangan Team ini. Bukannya menilai betapa tak layaknya ruangan ini, tapi untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada yang `mengintip` ataupun memeriksa bahwa Arthuria memang tak ada disini.

"Apakah Arthuria tak ada disini, Takamiya? Bukankah seharusnya dia ikut dalam Teammu?"

"Ahh Arthuria-san tidak datang karena dia ada masalah. Aku tak tahu apa itu, tapi dia bilang Kepala Sekolah memanggilnya sekitar 5 hari yang lalu ddan belum kembali. Ohh aku lupa! Maakan aku, aku akan membuatkan Teh."

Shirou teringat bahwa dia belum menyediakan minuman dan segera pergi kebelakang untuk membuatkan teh untuk semua yang ada disana.

"Begitukah? Aku mengerti."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa mendengar ucapan Shirou dan menyenderkan punggungnya disandaran sofa merah. Wajahnya menunduk sejanak sebelum akhirnya terentak pelan, alasannya adalah Angelica yang mencubit perutnya.

"Ada apa, An-chan? Apakah kau ingin sesuatu?"

Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya ketika melihat ekspresi Angelica yang seperti menahan sesuatu, diam beberapa saat, Naruto akhirnya mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Angeica. Naruto menatap kearah Kuro dan bertanya kepadanya, niat awalnya ingin bertanya pada Rin ataupun Luvia, tapi tatapan mereka menjengkelkan.

"Apakah kau bisa mengantarkan adikku kekamar mandi? Aku rasa dia ingin melakukan sesuatu disana."

"Yosh! Tak masalah. Ayo Angelica-chan! Aku akan mengantarmu kekamar mandi."

"Um."

Kuro dan Angelica pergi menuju kamar mandi diluar. Naruto menatap punggung 2 gadis itu sejenak sebelum memejamkan matanya, tanpa melihat Naruto bisa tahu bahwa 3 tatapan tajam mendera dirinya saat ini. Naruto kemudian membuka sebelah matanya.

"Jadi,,,, bisa aku tahu kenapa kalian terus menatapku seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan itu layaknya sumbu yang dibakar dan Rin langsung menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah ada dikepalanya sejak tadi.

"Magic yang kau gunakan waktu itu, bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya tanpa mantra sedikitpun? Apakah kau menggunakan semacam trik khusus?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah dia duga itu pura – pura memikirkan jawabannya. Naruto sudah tahu jika pertanyaannya pasti tentang sihir, 3 gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah maniaknya pengetahuan dan sihir, mereka akan sangat penasaran tentang sesuatu yang diluar logika mereka.

"Anggap saja aku spesial seperti para Demon dan Angel. Tapi jangan berpikir jika aku adalah seorang Half."

"Itu tak masuk akal! Bagaimanapun juga, para Demon dan Angel harus tetap mengeluarkan mantra saat melepaskan sihir dalam jumlah sama sepertimu. 200 bukanlah jumlah yang main – main."

Komen tak setuju Luvia yang membantah apa yang dijawab oleh Naruto. Mendengus remeh, Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan menatap tajam 3 orang yang duduk didepannya itu, jarak 1 meja oval yang menyisakan mereka seolah tidak ada didalam tatapan mata merah itu.

"Itu hanyalah pemikiranmu, apakah kau pikir sihir Unknown hanya berupa kekuatan yang dilemparkan?"

Jawaban berupa pertanyaan itu seolah membuat gear diotak 3 gadis didepan Naruto berhenti mendadak. Mereka menatap tak percaya kepada Naruto akibat mendapatkan jawaban yang luar biasa itu. Miyu terlihat menyenderkan punggungnya disandaran sofa.

"Maksudmu sihir Unknown milikmu tak hanya Proyeksi saja dan kau memiliki sebuah sihir lagi yang membuatmu bisa melakukan sihir tanpa mantra. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Sebuah sihir yang bisa membuat sihir tanpa mantra,,, benar – benar Unknown Magic."

"Ahh maaf menunggu lama!"

Suara Shirou terdengar dari belakang dan dengan segera suasana aneh menghilang digantikan suasana santai. Rin, Luvia, dan Miyu terlihat mengobrol biasa sedangkan Naruto malah memoles SmartWatch yang layarnya terkena debu.

'Mudah sekali dibohongi. Dasar Zashu!'

"Eh dimana Kuro-chan dan Angelica-san? Apakah mereka pergi?"

"Kuro saat ini sedang mengantar Angelica kekamar mandi Shero. Kau jangan khawatir."

Luvia tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan Shirou dan membuat Rin ingin mencekiknya sampai mati. Shirou menjawab 'begitukah? Aku mengerti' dan meletakkan teh yang ada dinampan keatas meja. Totalnya ada 7 teh disediakan oleh Shirou.

Cklek

Bersamaan dengan Shirou yang meletakkan teh terakhir dimeja, pintu terbuka dan menunjukan sosok Arthuria yang dibelakangnya ada Angelica dan Kuro. Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Arthuria mengeryitkan dahinya, bukan apa – apa, dia melihat sisa mana gelap menyelimuti tubuh Arthuria.

Belum lagi kondisinya yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Naruto berdiri dengan cepat dan melemparkan air sihir penyembuh, air itu menabrak Arthuria dan pecah sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan cahaya hijau keseluruh tubuh Arthuria. Tapi sayangnya terlambat karena Arthuria sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu.

Bruk

Naruto menangkap tubuh Arthuria sebelum jatuh dan dia bisa mendengar suara panik dibelakang maupun didepannya.

'Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan mana gelap digunung Hiei? Siapapun makhluk itu akan aku lenyapkan.'

.

.

Arthuria berlari dengan kencang dan menghunuskan pedangnya. Para makhluk batu berbentuk prajurit yan merupakan lawannya itu langsung terbelah menjadi berkeping – keping. Tapi setelahnya, batu itu kembali kewujudnya semula.

"Apa – apaan ini?"

Swush

Stap

Arthuria melompat kebelakang dan mendarat diatas desa Carne. Desa dikaki gunung Hiei tempat misinya dilaksanakan. Arthuria kesini sendiri atas permintaan Kepala Sekolah untuk mengecek unsur mana gelap yang beberapa kali dirasakan secara samar menggunakan Excalibur.

Awalnya Arthuria akan didampingi oleh beberapa murid untuk menjamin keselamatannya, tapi Arthuria menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa misi ini tidakah berbahaya. Kepala Sekolah tentu saja menentangnya karena Arthuria adalah putri King Arthur, namun dengan beberapa alasan lainnya Arthuria akhirnya diijinkan pergi sendirian.

Alasan Arthuria untuk pergi sendirian sebenarnya adalah untuk menghindari Naruto, mengingat ayahnya itu Overprotective padanya, pasti ayahnya itu akan mengikut sertakan Naruto yang sudah dipercaya ayahnya dalam kekuatan dan sifat untuk menjaganya saat misi diluar.

Ayahnya itu ssangat over jika menyangkut dirinya. Dia bahkan menyuruh kepala sekolah untuk selalu mengikut sertakan Naruto dalam setiap misi yag akan diambil Arthuria. Walau menjengkelkan, Arthuria juga bisa memakluminya karena bagaimanapun dia adalah anak perempuan satu – satunya dalam keluarga Pendragon.

Kembal ketopik.

Singkatnya, Arthuria langsung menuju kesini dan menginap beberapa hari untuk menyiapkan lingkaran sihir khusus yang bisa membuat Arthuria dapat merasakan aura jahat menggunakan Excalibur. Fungsi lingkaran sihir khusus itu adalah untuk memperkuat kemampuan perasa dari Excalibur.

Tapi beruntungnya atau sialnya, Arthuria yang telah selesai membuat lingkaran sihir khusus langsung diserang oleh prajurit batu! Bahkan aura hitam penuh kejahatan bisa dirasakan tanpa perlu menggunakan Excalibur.

Tak sampai disitu saja, desa Carne yang dia tempati dalam membuat lingkaran sihir dihancurkan, atau lebih tepatnya setengah hancur. warga desa melarikan diri setelah Arthuria mengefakusikan dan menahan para makhluk batu tak bisa mati itu.

'Energi kegelapan yang terus bocor tak terkendali dari gunung terus meregenerasikan pasukan batu ini.'

Swushh

4 tombak terlempar kuat kearah Arthuria dan dengan anggun, Arthuria melimpat keatas dan melakukan gerakan akrobatik. Dalam waktu singkat, 4 tombak hancur berkeping – keping.

'Ini sama seperti sihir dalam buku dongeng _Necromancer_. Pasukan batu ini tak hidup dan hanya dikendalikan dengan energi gelap. Cahaya Excalibur daam kekuatan ini bahkan tidak bisa memurnikannya karena energinya terlalu banyak.'

Brak Brak Brak

Tanah bergetar dengan kuat saat suara injakan mengintimidasi dari pasukan batu terdengar. Arthuria yang melihat pasukan batu berhenti menyerangnya dan malah menginjak tanah hingga menimbulkan goncangan mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan.

"Nee~ aku tak menyangka ada manusia pengguna Artifac akan muncul didesa kecil ini."

"Succubus!"

"Ha`i, sepertinya kau terkejud melihatku. Apakah aku begitu menakutkan untukmu, gadis manis?"

Arthuria menggertakan giginya melihat makhluk yang tiba – tiba muncul begitu saja didepan matanya. Aura sihirnya tidak main – main dan terasa sangat gelap. Arthuria jelas tahu apa Succubus dan jenis kekuatannya.

Succubus adalah makhluk setengah monster-demon yang menyerupai manusia bergender perempuan. Mereka sangat cantik dan momok menakutkan bagi para pria, Succubus juga mendapatkan kekuatan setelah `bermain` dan menyedot habis kekutan seorang pria dalam ciuman.

Succubus sejatinya sudah punah setelah peperangan antara pasukan Monster melawan pasukan manusia-elf-dwarf. Melihatnya disini adalah bahaya yang nyata, jika Succubus dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran, mereka dapat menggoda pria kuat dan menjadikan mereka santapannya.

Pesona Succubus adalah pesona iblis sejati, hampir tak ada manusia pria yang bisa menolak pesonanya. Arthuria yakin jika Naruto bahkan tak akan melirikkan matanya pada seorang Succcubus, Naruto itu hanya tertarik kepadany-Uhuk. Apa – apaan itu tadi, kenapa Arthuria malah memikirkan hal itu?

"Bagaimana kau masih ada. Bukankah kau sudah punah setelah peperangan dulu?"

"Hoo itu tak sopan loh. Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi~."

"Jawab saja!"

Arthuria membentak dan membuat Succubus cantik bersayap dan berekor didepannya terkejud sebelum akhirnya menyeringai kejam. Dilihat dari manapun, kecantikannya masih terjaga walau ekspresinya begitu kejam. Succubus memanglah makhluk mengerikan!

"Ara ara ara~. Galak sekali, seorang pria tak akan suka kepadamu jika sikapmu seperti itu, gadis manis."

"Hmph! Jangan salah sangka, tapi ada seorang pria yang tergila – gila kepadaku. aku berani bertaruh kau tak akan bisa menikungnya dariku."

"Hoo kau menantangku."

Succubus itu menyimpitkan matanya kesenangan, dia adalah seorang Succubus yang penuh dengan nafsu. Mendengar bahwa ada seorang pria yang tak bisa ditaklukan olehnya membuat darahnya berdesir penuh gairah.

Arthuria dengan lantang menjawabnya.

"Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dia tak akan bisa kau taklukan bagaimnapun caraya. Siapa namamu? Namaku Arthuria Pendragon."

"Namaku adalah Fuuka. Aku adalah pelayan dari Black Dragon, Moryuu. Bisa kau ihat bahwa Moryuu-sama akan bangkit membawa serta pasukan abadi dan diriku."

Arthuria yang mendengarnya tersentak sesaat. Dia tahu siapa Moryuu itu, sosok naga hitam yang pernah memimpin pasukan abadi dan hampir memukul mundur pasukan gabungan. Namun sosok pahlawan muncul dan menyegelnya dalam gunung. Sepertinya gunung Hiei adalah gunung yang dimaksud, sungguh kesialan yang menakjubkan.

'Jika begini lebih baik aku menerima untuk pergi bersama dengan Naruto!'

"Baiklah, karena sudah cukup berbicangnya,,,,"

Fuuka menggantung ucapannya dengan wajah menggoda dan membuat Arthuria waspada, apalagi aura mana gelap yang secara jelas menlapisi tubuh Fuuka dan memperkuatnya 2 kali lipat.

Dzing

Menghilang!

Srett

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

Ucap Fuuka dengan tatapan datar setelah serangan dadakannya dari belakang dihindari. Fuuka dengan anggun menarik cakar yang ingin digunakan untuk menusuk kepala Arthuria dan menendang Arthuria menggunakan kaki kananya `pelan`.

Brak

"Ught!"

Arthuria terpental dan turun dari atas rumah hingga membentur tanah dengan kuat. Pasukan batu yang tak bisa mati sudah menyingkir tak mau mengganggu pertarungan antara Fuuka sang Succubus dengan Arthuria Pendragon sang Princes Knight.

"Ara? Apakah tendanganku terlalu keras? Sangat disesalkan sekali."

"Diam!"

Arthuria menatap tajam Fuuka setelah bangkit dari kawah berdiameter 3 meter. Kekuatan tendangannya itu tidak terlalu kuat, namun akibat posisinya yang ada diatas rumah dan jatuh, rasa sakitnya lebih terasa.

"Huftt~."

Arthuria menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan memposisikan pedang Excalibur yang tak terlihat semenjak tadi. Mana menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya, tak hanya itu saja, lingkaran sihir hijau muncul dibawah Arthuria dan saat lingkaran sihir menghilang aura angin menyelimuti tubuh Arthuria.

Kaze No Mofu/selimut angin

Fuuka yang melihat perubahan itu langsung siaga, dia tidaklah bodoh untuk menilai lawannya sendiri. Gadis didepannya ini bukanlah gadis biasa, namun walau begitu bukanlah tandingannya. Fuuka akan melawannya sepenuh hati dan membunuhnya agar gadis didepannya ini tak akan merepotkan dimasa depan.

Yokubo No Tsume/cakar nafsu

Cakar muncul dijari – jari Fuuka dan dengan segera Fuuka melesat meninggalkan hembusan udara. Arthuria dengan segera menundukkan kepalanya menghindari serangan yang mengincar lehernya. Selimut angin yang merupakan teknik memperkuat tubuh dalam body magic dicampur dengan Elemental magic melakukan aksinya.

Swushh

Angin berhembus dibelakang tubuh Arthuria dan memberikannya dorongan kedepan, sontak ini membuat Fuuka melebarkan matanya melihat hal baru ini. Arthuria tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung menusukkan pedangnya kejantung Fuuka. Kejadian ini berlalu begitu singkat pada saat yang tepat dan membuat Fuuka tak mampu berkutik.

"Ohok!"

"Kau kuat, sangat kuat! Namun kau tak tahu apapun mengenaiku. Seperti makhluk kuat bodoh lainnya, kau meremehkan musuh dan melakukan kesalahan."

Crekk

Brak

Arthuria menarik pedang Excalibur yang menancap didada Fuuka dan dengan kuat menendang tubuh Fuuka hingga menabrak 3 buah tembok kayu. Arthuria mendengus melihat itu dan bersiap melakukan teleportasi instant menggunakan benda yang diberikan Naruto padanya saat pertemuanya untuk yang ke-7 kalinya.

"Boleh juga kau, Bocah! Kau benar – benar mengejutkanku dan membuatku benar – benar **Marah**!"

Blarr

Aliran mana hitam meledak dari tubuh Fuuka yang tertimbun dan membuat rumah sekitarnya lenyap menjadi partikel debu. Gelombang mana tadi bersifat merusak benda non makhluk hidup dan mengubahnya menjadi partikel debu. Arthuria yang melihat musuhnya bertahan menyimpitkan matanya.

'Seorang Succubus memperoleh kekuatan seorang pria, berarti dia juga bisa memperoleh kekuatan iblis Phoenix.'

Batin Arthuria menatap api yang berkobar disekeliling dada Fuuka yang terkena tusukan pedang suci. Regenerasinya membutuhkan waktu banyak dan menguras energi, namun energi hitam yang bocor dari tanah merestorasi energi Fuuka yang terkuras untuk meregenerasi lukanya.

Dzing

Brak

Fuuka menghilang dari tempatnya berpijak dan muncul didepan Arthuria. Tanpa bisa ditahan maupun bereaksi oleh serangan berkecepatan mengerikan itu, Arthuria memperoleh luka dari cakar Fuuke tepat diperutnya. Fuuka yang melihatnya menyeringai dan menghilang kembali.

"Fuahahahaha! Sekarang kau akan menderita selamanya, Arthuria!"

Arthuria yang menembus 5 dinding menatap bingung kearah perutnya. Tak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun dan bekas luka juga tidak ada, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu perasaan mengganjal dihatinya mendengar ucapan Succubus bernama Fuuka tadi, perasaan ketakutan yang kentara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi?"

Arthuria bangkit dan bertanya kepada Fuuka. Bukannya menjawab, Fuuka yang melayang angkuh diatas tertawa dengan gila. Wajah cantikny sekarang benar – benar berubah mengerikan akibat giginya berubah menjadi seperti hiu dan kulitnya memerah seperti pekatnya darah merah.

Pakaian minim yang dia kenakan membuat kengeriannya melebihi ekspektasi. Seolah kau sedang berada ddibawah pengawasan Sadistic Girl dipenjara Impel Dawn atau apalah itu dianime sebelah.

"Fuu~ kenapa aku harus memberitahumu? Lagipula kau akan mati disini, jadi jangan khawatirkan seranganku tadi."

Fuuka tersenyum mengerikan dan segera menaikkan lengan kanannya. Rantai energi hitam muncul dari belakangnya menuju kearah Arthuria. Melihat hal yang berbahaya, Arthuria mencoba bergerak, namun secara tiba – tiba tangan batu mencengkram kakinya dengan kuat.

Jlep Srink Srink Srink

"Ohhkk!"

Arthuria memuntahkan darah segar ketika rantai hitam menembus bahu kanannya dan berputar mengikat tubuh miliknya. Fuuka menyeringai dan memegang rantai energi hitam yang terhubung dengan Arturia. Fuuka mengalirkan energi miliknya perlahan kearah rantai.

Serrr

"Khuaahhkkk!"

Arthuria berteriak kesakitan dan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Fuuka yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa terbahak – bahak akibat rasa gembira dihatinya. Hobi seorang Succubus nomer 1 bukanlah bermain dengan seorang pria, tapi menyiksa wanita dengan sadisnya sebelum dibunuh.

Arthuria menggertakan giginya merasakan energi hitam menerobos setiap titik mana miliknya secara perlahan dan sangat menyakitkan, jika seperti ini maka titik mana miliknya akan rusak dan Arthuria tidak akan bisa melakukan sihir lagi. Lupakan tidak bisa melakukan sihir, Arthuria akan mati jika tak bisa melepaskan rantai ini.

Arthuria mengeratkan pegangannya pada Excalibur. Menjawab tekad sang pemilik, Excalibur mewujudkan dirinya keluar dari sangkar bernama Invisible Air yang menyembunyikan wujud serta sebagian cahaya cemerlang miliknya.

Srinkk

Fuuka menyimpitkan matanya melihat cahaya menerpa matanya, cahaya itu adalah cahayaa suci dan walau tak terlalu kuat masih bisa membuatnya buta jika dilihat langsung.

"Hyaa jangan menutup matamu, Jalang!"

"Uh!"

Fuuka membuka matanya mendengar teriakan Arthuria dan melihat sebuah pedang bercahaya menebas tubuhnya secara vetikal dari bahu kiri sampai pinggang kanan.

Stap Bruk

Arthuria mendarat diatas atap yang masih utuh dengan kondisi buruk. Armor sihir miliknya yang rusak telah kembali seperti semula namun lukanya masih mengeluarkan darah ddibaliknya. Arthuria mengambil sebuah gelang berwarna emas dengan perhiasan mahal diberbagai sisinya.

Aura magis menguar dengan jelas dari item itu dan Arthuria langsung mengingat mana milik Angelica, dia ingin langsung menuju Naruto, namun dia tak bisa mengingat mana Naruto yang memiliki gelombang aneh dan terus berubah – ubah entah mengapa.

Lock Position, Move!

Dzing

Kemudian Arthuria menghilang meninggalkan desa Carne yang dipenuhi oleh pasukan batu. Potongan tubuh Succubus Fuuka terlihat bergerak – gerak sesaat sebelum akhirnya terbakar oleh api merah. Bagian tubuh bawah menghilang dan pada bagian atas mulai beregenerasi.

"Kheh! Itu sangat menarik sekali, tapi dia pasti akan menderita mendengar fakta seranganku tadi."

Fuuka tertawa jahat saat tubuhnya kembali seperti semula dan terbang menuju kawah gunung Hiei. Sendari melawan Arthuria dia tak serius sedikitpun, jika dia serius maka proses kebngkitan sang tuan akan melambat dari jadwalnya.

"Maa aku harus melihat wajahnya yang menderita nan-Ught! Ap-apa ini?!"

Fuuka yang hampir sampai dikawah berteriak kesakitan. Tubuh bagian dalamnya terlihat dibakar oleh api suci Excalibur tanpa ampun. Arthuria telah menanamkan kutukan api suci kedalam tubuh Fuuka dan membuat Fuuka akhirnya binasa terbakar api penyuci dosa.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Little Garden Of The World**

 **By**

 **Lang**

 **Publish And Update**

 **By**

 **(Special Thanks)Inuzuura Naraku(Makasih udah bantu** **)**

 **Summary ::**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah sederhana. Kisah mengenai dunia Magic yang sudah marak didunia FFN, tapi tahukah kamu? Bahwa sesungguhnya dunia ini adalah mainanku? Dunia ini ada dalam genggamanku. Anak **Manusia** yang memegang kemampuan Special Reality Marbel **King Of Treasury** dan Magic **Persepsi** yang dianggap tidak terlalu berguna dalam pertempuran. Tapi apakah benar begitu? Akan aku tunjukan pada mereka betapa berbahayanya **Seluruh Hartaku! Gate Of King Treasure**.

.

Naruto menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Wajahnya yang sedang seperti ingin tertawa kini menyimpan amarah yang tak bisa dibendung saat mendengar cerita dari Arthuria yang terbaring diruangan UKS sekolah. Ruangan ini luas sama seperti ruangan rumah sakit, tapi lebih sering dipanggil UKS karena berada disekolahan.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi dan menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang menghiraukan Arthuria yang menatap bingung ekspresi Naruto yang tidak biasa. Arthuria bisa dengan jelas melihat dibalik tampang ingin tertawa kejam itu. Sebuah kemarahan yang jujur membuat Arthuria takut dan ingin memeluk Naruto untuk menenangkannya, tapi sayangnya dia terlalu malu dan harga dirinya menolak melakukan hal itu.

"Naruto."

"Hm."

Naruto bergumam pelan dan menoleh kearah Arthuria, pada saat itu Naruto dapat melihat sedikit pancaran cahaya takut dimata jernih Arthuria. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya lagi, Naruto tersenyum seperti biasa dan mengusap kepala Arthuria dan membuat Arthuria melebarkan matanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ada apa? Apakah kau ingin mananyakan berapa kau pingsan?"

"Um,,,"

Arthuria hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik selimut mendapatkan perlakukan seperti itu. Wajah putihnya terlihat memerah dibalik selimut dan tanpa disadarinya Naruto mengubah pancaran matanya menjadi menyendu dan menatap perut Arthuria.

"Kau sudah pingsan selama 3 hari. Sirkuit mana milikmu rusak dibeberapa bagian namun masih bisa diperbaiki, semua luka sudah aku sembuhkan dengan ramuan milikku. Kau tenang saja soal tubuhmu, kau baik – baik saja."

Arthuria yang mendengarnya segera memunculkan wajahnya dibalik selimut putih, Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah serius terpasang diwajah Arthuria dan membuat Naruto mau tak mau mendesah lelah dengan sikap Arthuria yang seperti ini. Naruto sudah tahu baik – buruk sikap Arthuria, pasti dia akan bertanya tentang.

"Jangan tanyakan soal nasip penduduk desa Carne, mereka saat ini sudah dijaga oleh Knight. Kalau soal Moryuu, ayahmu pasti sudah tahu mengenai ini. Atau lebih tepatnya dia sudah tahu mengenai ini hingga mengirimmu kesana bersamaku agar menyelidikinya. Tapi sepertinya sedikit meleset."

"Maaf."

Arthuria menarik selimut keatas hingga menutup hidungnya, matanya berkaca – kaca menatap kearah Naruto dan mambuat Naruto terdiam sesaat. Arthuria sejatinya memang mulai menyukai Naruto setelah beberapa kali bertemu, walau menurut Arthuria sikap Naruto agak membingungkan pada beberapa situasi, sikap itu justru menyelamatkan pada waktu berbahaya.

Naruto juga bisa dibilang baik kepada orang lain walau pada saat bertarung mulutnya tak bisa dikontrol. Naruto selalu baik kepada Arthuria setiap saat dan Arthuria suka itu, dia merasa seperti memiliki pelindung namun akibat sifat miliknya yang rumit semenjak mulai menyukai Naruto membuat Arthuria bersikap memusuhi Naruto.

Sebuah perasaan yang membuat seolah Arthuria sangat malu saat bertemu Naruto atau meminta bantuan Naruto. Arthuria ingin Naruto melihatnya melakukan sesuatu dengan baik dan kemudian Naruto memujinya atau lebih baik lagi menggodanya dan bercanda dengan riang.

Tangan kiri Naruto mengusap bagian perut Arthuria yang ditutup selimut dan mambuat Arthuria kaget. Namun sebelum Arthuria mengeluarkan suara, Arthuria merasakan suatu perasaan nyaman menyelimuti dirinya pada bagian yang disentuh oleh Naruto.

"Come to me, Avalon."

Srink

Tangan kiri Naruto ditarik keatas dan dengan segera sebuah sarung pedang bertaburkan berlian dan hiasan indah keluar dari tubuh Arthuria. Merasakan hal aneh saat memejamkan matanya, Arthuria menatap perutnya dan langsung terkejud sebuah sarung pedang keluar dari perutnya.

"Kau tenang saja, ini adalah salah satu harta mulia dan temanku. Namanya adalah Avalon, aku menggunakan ini untuk menyembuhkan rahimmu."

"Ra-rahim? Apakah-Huh?!"

Arthuria melebarkan matanya dan setetes air mata keluar dari mata jernihnya, dikepalanya kejadian dimana Fuuka menyerang perutnya tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit berputar. Serangan itu jelas tidak untuk melukai bagian luar, tapi menyerang rahim miliknya dan merusaknya.

"Ja-jadi aku sudah-Kau masih bisa!"

Naruto memotong ucapan Arthuria dan menghilangkan Avalon menuju tubuhnya sendiri. Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya merasakan rasa panas luar biasa mendera lengan kanannya yang terlihat menghitam. Panas ini mungkin sudah bisa membuat seseorang berteriak seperti orang gila dan kehilangan kewarasannya.

Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan!

Sesssss!

"Naruto! Lenganmu berasap."

Arthuria panik melebihi kepanikannya tadi dan mencoba bangun, tapi Naruto mendorong bahu Arthuria menggunakan lengan kirinya untuk tetap tidur. Arthuria mencoba bangun lagi tapi tatapan Naruto langsung membuat Arthuria menciut.

"Lenganku tidak apa – apa, 2 hari lagi lenganku akan sembuh sedia kala. Lebih dari itu, rahimmu sudah aku perbaiki, memang cukup rumit dan menyakitkan, tapi aku berhasil dan untuk jaga – jaga aku memasukkan Avalon agar memastikan kesembuhanmu."

"Apakah lenganmu seperti itu karena menyembuhkanku seperti dulu?"

Arthuria pernah mengalami kejadian yang mengerikan dulu saat berburu didungeon bersama dengan kakaknya dan Naruto. Pada saat itu, Arthuria terpisah dari Naruto dan kakaknya dan bertemu Boss dungeon, dia berhasil kabur namun mengorbankan lengan kanannya.

Dia pingsan dihutan dan pada saat dia sadar, Arthuria melihat Naruto yang mencoba sangat keras menumbuhkan lengannya kembali menggunakan gelang berwarna hitam dilengan kanannya. Gelang itu secara perlahan mengeluarkan cahaya merah dan mengembalikan lengan Arthuria, namun lengan Naruto yang mengenakan gelang berubah menghitam dan wajah Naruto terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Arthuria masih ingat bagaimana senyum tulus Naruto keluar saat menatap wajahnya yang sadar dan lengannya yang kembali seperti semula. Pada waktu itu juga, Arthuria menyadari betapa Naruto benar – benar mengkhawatirkannya, bukan karena wajahnya yang cantik, bukan karena posisinya, tapi benar benar menyayanginya karena dia adalah Arthuria.

Tapi pada saat itu lengan Naruto hanya menghitam sampai seperempat siku dan melihat wajahnya saja memberitahukan betapa sakitnya itu. Sekarang Arthuria melihat jelas seluruh lengan kanan Naruto berubah menghitam dan mengeluarkan asap, menunjukan rasa sakit yang tak bisa dibayangkan dari pada waktu dulu.

"Kau tak usah memikirkannya, ini tidaklah sakit sama sekali. Lebih dari itu, kau bilang padaku lawanmu adalah seorang Succubus bernama Fuuka bukan? Aku dengar dia adalah pelayan terkuat Moryuu. Mendengarnya membuat darahku berdesir ingin bertarung."

Mata Arthuria yang ingin menangis terlihat menajam mendengar ucapan Naruto. Arthuria secara mengejutkan duduk dan menempeleng kepala Naruto dan membuat Naruto mengaduh sakit, Arthuria bersedekap dada dengan wajah galak dan membuat Naruto yang memasang wajah kesakitan berubah menjadi menahan nafsu.

"Ar-arthuria, jika kau ingin `itu` jangan disini, lagipula rahimmu masih baru disembuhkan."

"Eh?"

Arthuria yang mendengar ucapan nyeleneh Naruto melongo, apalagi saat melihat wajah Naruto yang ekspresinya you knowlah saat menatap dada-ehhhh! Arthuria tak memakai baju dan hanya memakai selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya! Jadi sekarang itunya terlihat akibat selumutnya melorot.

"Kyaaa!"

Plak

"Wadow! Ini aku anggap sebagai biaya `melihat` sebelum waktunya."

"BAKA!"

.

.

Suara pintu berderit terdengar dan sosok King Arthur masuk kedalam ruangan Uks pada pukul 09:00, sebenarnya dia ada banyak urusan akibat munculnya makhluk bernama Moryuu sialan yang membuat putrinya terluka, namun King Arthur masih harus melakukan ini untuk memastikan wajah putrinya. Apalagi dia mendengar dari dokter bahwa putrinya dipastikan tak bisa mengandung anak akibat rahimnya entah mengapa rusak.

Istrinya, Hikari Pendragon, juga terlihat menunjukan wajah khawatir dibelakangnya dan menyusun kata untuk menenangkan putrinya saat bertemu. Tapi pemikiran itu langsung lenyap tak kala pintu sudah dibuka, disana King Arthur dan Hikari dapat melihat putri mereka yang sedang menganakan pakaian seragam resmi Kingdom Magic Of Avalon lengkap yang jarang digunakan siswa-siswinya.

Arthuria menoleh mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan melihat orang tuanya diambang pintu. Arthuria yang melihat itu langsung berlari dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Arthuria, kau tidak apa – apa ayah dan ibu mendengar bahwa rahimmu rusak dalam pertempuran itu, aku tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menolak menemanimu hingga kau menjadi seperti ini."

Terdengar jelas nada kemarahan dari ucapan King Arthur, tapi Arthuria yang mendengarnya langsung melepas pelukannya dan membantah ucapan itu dengan keras dan membuat kedua orang tuanya kaget.

"Naruto tidak salah ayah! Aku saja yang salah karena pergi melakukan misi tanpa meminta bantuan Naruto. Sebanarnya kepala sekolah sudah berbicara denganku dan ingin mengikutkan Naruto sama seperti ucapan Ayah, tapi aku menolaknya dan pergi sendiri."

Arthuria menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap perutnya, kedua orang tuanya terlihat sedih melihat putri mereka menatap perut. Pastinya Arthuria sudah mengetahui bahwa rahimnya rusak, King Arthur berharap ada keajaiban yang bisa membuat rahim putrinya kembali seperti semula.

"Ayah dan Ibu tenang saja."

Hikari dan King Arthur langsung terlonjak ketika Arthuria berucap tegas dan mendongakkan kepalanya, mereka berdua bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Arthuria yang tersenyum manis dan rona merah terlihat disana. Seolah anak mereka baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang luar biasa, atau jangan – jangan,,,,

"Rahimku sudah sembuh! Naruto sudah menyembuhkannya tadi malam. Walau karena itu sekarang lengan kanannya terkena kutukan untuk satu hari kedepan."

"Lengannya terkena kutukan?"

Arthuria mengangguk dan mengelus perutnya sejenak.

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana, tapi Naruto menyembuhkanku dengan semacam benda Artifac dengan harga kutukan pada lengannya. Sekarang dia tak bisa menggerakan lengannya untuk 1 hari kedepan, jadi aku harus segera pergi. Aku akan merawatnya."

Swush

Arthuria kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian 2 orang yang ditinggal itu tersenyum sendiri entah mengapa.

"Hehehe aku tak mengetahui maksudnya, tapi sepertinya dia sedang terkena virus jatuh cinta. Tapi lebih dari semua itu, anakku kembali normal tanpa kecacatan. Aku penasaran dengan anak bernama Naruto itu, dia misterius. Walau aku beberapa kali bertemu dengannya, sikap dan kemampuannya benar – benar mengerikan."

"Yah aku setuju denganmu, Anata. Tapi asalkan putri kita bahagia dan Naruto bukanlah orang jahat. Aku rasa, asal maupun kemisteriusannya tak perlu diungkit atau digali lebih dalam."

"Yah kau benar. lebih baik aku memikirkan cara mengalahkan kadal hitam yang akan bangkit 2 hari lagi, bantuan dari Heaven dan Underworld tak bisa didapatkan karena ada penghalang yang muncul semenjak kadal hitam itu akan bangkit. Merepotkan saja."

"Bagaimana kalau dengan bantuan _**Kiseki No Hassei**_."

.

.

Naruto membuka mulutnya dan Angelica menyuapinya dengan cekatan. Naruto belumlah bisa menggunakan lengan kanannya, jadi sementara waktu untuk makan Naruto harus disuapi dulu. Mengingat Illya tak mungkin melakukannya, Angelica dengan senang hati melakukannya.

"Nii-sama jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi! Jika Nii-sama melakukannya lagi, maka aku tak akan memaafkan Nii-sama!"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi ini adalah masalah darurat, jika aku tidak segera menyembuhkannya maka rahimnya akan rusak permanen. Lagipula bukankah kau suka menyuapiku."

Mata Naruto mengeluarkan sinar jahil melihat sikap adiknya yang salah tingkah mendengar ucapannya barusan. Dengan wajah seorang Tsundere, Angelica meletakkan piringnya kebawah dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ji-jika kau tidak mau ya sudah! Aku tak akan mau menyuapimu."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu aku akan meminta bantuan Arthuria saja. Aku rasa dia akan senang aku meminta bantuannya."

"Bantuanku? Membantu untuk apa?"

"Eh!"

"Kau akhirnya datang juga, Arthuria. Adikku yang manis ini tak mau menyuapi kakaknya, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Umm anggap ini karena kebaikanmu untukku. Tapi jangan berharap lebih!"

Arthuria mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dengan wajah yang memerah, sementara itu Angelica yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya megap – megap seperti ikan koi. Kepalanya terliht berasap sebelum dengan jengkel menghentakkan kedua kakinya dan berjalan menuju kasur kosong, disana Angelica langsung menidurkan dirinya dan mengeluarkan 'Hmph!' khas suara orang ngambek.

Naruto yang melihat itu tertawa pelan dengan satu mata tertutup. Angelica yang mendengar tawa itu langsung berteriak 'BAKA!' dan semakin merapatkan dirinya kedinding yang ada disamping kasur. Arthuria yang melihat interaksi itu memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, apakah aku mengganggu? Batin Arthuria tak enak.

"Arhuria, apakah kau hanya akan berdiri disitu?"

"A-ah! Iya."

.

.

Kerajaan Britania Raya, Kota SwordSaint.

Sebuah gereja megah berdiri kokoh tanpa bantuan besi satupun. Bangunan ini penuh dengan astetika keindahan yang menjurus pada agama kris*n kental. Didalamnya terdapat kursi – kursi berjejer dengan rapi dan dissalah satu kursi itu sosok gadis berpakaian putih yang menunjukan punggung putihnya dan rok pendek hitam berdoa dengan khusuk.

Dia adalah orang yang diasuh dari panti asuhan saat umurnya 14 tahun. Selama sebelum 14 tahun itu, dia dirawat oleh seorang nenek tua dihutan sebelum pada akhirnya nenek itu meninggal saat usia gadis manis itu mencapai 9 tahun.

Hidupnya sebelum mencapai 14 tahun itu layaknya neraka untuk anak kecil sepertinya. Dia harus mengais sampah untuk makan dan bahkan mencuri agar mendapatkan uang dan membeli makanan yang layak sesekali.

Tapi saat umurnya mencapai 14 tahun semuanya telah berubah semenjak dia bertemu dengan `cahayanya`, sosok yang dia kagumi dan sukai. Gadis yang awalnya mengais sampah dipinggir jalan bersama dengan satu teman laki – lakinya diselamatkan oleh anak yang berumur sama seperti mereka.

Anak itu datang dengan entengnya dan memberikan mereka uang, pakaian, dan bahkan makanan enak direstorant terkenal dikota saat itu. Setelah itu, anak yang menyelamatkan mereka berdua memberikan suatu pelajaran dan benda yang sangat berharga, benda yang disebut oleh `cahayanya` dengan Harta Mulia.

Gadis kecil diberikan 2 buah Harta Mulia sedangkan sang anak kecil laki – laki diberi Harta Mulia satu. Kemampuan Harta Mulia itu sangat luar biasa dan bahkan membuat mereka berdua menjadi salah satu generasi keajaiban setingkat dengan Arthuria Pendragon.

Sekarang ini sosok yang dulunya adalah Gadis kecil sedang berdoa dengan khusuk berterimakasih kepada tuhan yang dia percaya karena sudah mengabulkan keinginannya beserta sosok anak yang sudah dia anggap adik laki – lakinya. Keinginan mereka untuk bertemu kembali sang penyelamat dan cahaya mereka diKingdom Magic Of Avalon akan terkabul.

Mereka saat ini telah mendapatkan surat keberangkatan dan diterima langsung disekolah luar biasa itu setelah melewati pembelajaran dari Nol dibawah bimbingan sekolah sihir menengah(kayak SMP). Mereka juga sudah bisa masuk langsung akibat gelar yang mereka miliki.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah bisa masuk beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi karena suatu masalah tentang pendaftaran dan mengurus tempat tinggal dan surat lainya. Mereka terlambat datang, tapi walau begitu tak masalah. Toh Kingdom Magic Of Avalon tak mempermasalahkan itu.

Stap Stap Stap

"Nee-chan, kita harus segera berangkat. Jika tidak maka situasinya tak akan memungkinkan untuk berangkat."

Sosok gadis itu tak berbicara beberapa saat untuk membalas sebelum pada akhirnya membalas, menandakan bahwa doanya baru saja selesai.

"Aku mengerti, Hessian. Kita akan pergi sekarang, apakah kau sudah memastikan bahwa perjalanannya akan aman? Moryuu tak akan bangkit sebelum kita tiba kan?"

Gadis cantik itu mengambil tas miliknya dan menatap kebelakang. Disana sosok anak kecil berusia 14 tahun tersenyum kearahnya dengan sosok serigala hitam yang menggeram jinak disampingnya. Anak kecil itu terlihat tersenyum diwajah imutnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Leaticia Nee-chan tenang saja. Lobo sudah memeriksa jalur perjalanan dan untuk Moryuu tak akan ada masalah. Lagipula bukankah Moryuu berada ditempat yang lebih jauh dari Avalon ya?"

"a-ahahahaha, Nee-chan lupa!"

Hessian yang mendengar jawaban sosok yang dia anggap kakaknya itu keringat jatuh. Walau sering lupa akan hal kecil, entah mengapa kakaknya itu tak pernah lupa wajah sosok `cahaya` itu dari pikirannya. Yah Hessian juga tak bisa melupakan sosok yang diam – diam dia jadikan idola itu sih.

.

Hessian dan Leaticia keluar dari gereja dengan tenang, Leaticia terlihat menatap kearah sekitar yang lebih sepi dari biasanya. Penyebabnya adalah awan hitam yang menggandrungi sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Awan ini menghalangi sinar matahari dan mengacaukan radar sihir.

Bahkan teleportasi antar dunia Heaven dan Underworld tak bisa dilakukan akibat kabut ini. Leaticia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan melihat kejadian luar biasa ini, walau dia sudah melihatnya beberapa kali decakan ngeri dan kagum tak pernah berhenti keluar dari mulutnya.

"Nee-chan tenang saja, jika Naruto Nii-sama ada, maka ini akan segera selesai dengan cepat. Bukankah Nee-chan sendiri sudah mengatakan betapa mengerikannya energi dan kekuatan yang dipancarkan Nii-sama waktu pertama kali bertemu."

"Yah kau benar. semua akan baik – baik saja jika ada, Naruto,,,-kun."

Rona merah terlihat jelas diwajah Leaticia saat menambahkan Suffiks dibelakang nama sosok penyelamatnya. Hessian tak memperhatikan dan lebih memilih melambaikan tangannya dipinggir jalan, segera sebuah taksi berhenti dan Hessian beserta Leaticia masuk kedalamnya setelah menaruh barang dibagasi.

"Mau kemana kalian?"

"Kestasiun menuju Kingdom Magic Of Avalon."

"Oke."

Brum Brum

Swushh

Taksi kemudian melaju mulus diantara jalanan yang lumayan sepi. Tak lama taksi sampai pada tujuannya,Stasiun kereta, Leaticia membayar biaya taksi sedangkan Hessian mengangkat barang bawaan. Walau Hessian berumur 14 tahun, fisiknya spesial bahkan lebih spesial dari pengguna Body Magic biasa, kemampuannya lebih kuat dari pada lengan kecil mungil miliknya.

.

Atap gedung `Uks`, Kingdom Magic Of Avalon.(Gedung rumah sakit cocoknya, bukan Uks.)

.

"Naruto, apakah ada yang menggangumu? Kau sejak tadi menatap kearah sana."

Arthuria menanyakan keadaan Naruto yang terus menatap kearah stasiun kereta api. Walau stasiun itu jauh tak terlihat bagi orang biasa, bagi Arthuria yang sudah melewati pelatihan intens, jarak seperti itu bukanlah masalah besar baginya.

"Ada orang yang sudah aku tunggu sejak kemarin. Aku memperkirakan kedatangan mereka adalah 50-50, ternyata mereka memang datang juga kesini. Tak sia – sia namaku menyebar setelah mengalahkan Takamiya dalam duel dulu."

Nama Naruto memang sudah menyebar dan menjadi perbincangan karena mampu mengalahkan seorang pengguna DimensionMaker dalam dimensi khusus. Itu adalah kejadian luar biasa karena bisa dipastikan bahwa keuntungan medan tak akan mendukung Naruto bertarung.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau tunggu?"

Naruto yang mendengar nada penasaran Arthuria langsung tersenyum jahil, sebelah mata kanannya ditutup dan dengan santainya Naruto menjawab sambil memperhatikan wajah Arthuria yang penasaran sambil menyendokkan nasi dipiring.

"Dia adalah seorang gadis yang cantik."

'Can-cantik!'

"Baik!"

'B-baik.'

"dia juga bisa masak enak. Terakhir kali aku mendengar dia menjadi bagian generasi keajaiban sama sepertimu."

'Bi-bi-bisa masak.'

Arthuria terihat drop mendengar kata `bisa masak`, dia kan gak bisa masa-eh! Kenapa Arthuria malah memikirkan ini? Arthuria menggelengkan kepalanya kuat untuk menyingkirkan pikirannya tanpa menyadari ekspresi lucunya telah membuat seorang Naruto tertawa tulus.

"Um generasi keajaiban sama sepertiku. _**Seingatku**_ generasi keajaiban hanyalah Aku, Alexander, Ozymandiaz, Siegried, anak kecil bernama Hessian, Nii-san, Illyasviel, Leaticia, dan juga Kau beserta Takamiya yang ditambahkan baru – baru in-Ah!"

"Kau menyadarinya? Namanya adalah Leaticia, aku merawatnya selama 3 bulan dikota kecil bernama Bard bersama dengan anak kecil bernama Hessian itu. Aku mendengar bahwa mereka menjadi semakin kuat setelah aku tinggalkan dipanti asuhan dan menjadi generasi kejaiban."

Arthuria yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung terdiam tak mempu mengatakan apapun, Leaticia adalah rivalnya! Rival dalam kemampuan bertarung dan sampai saat ini Arthuria tak bisa mengalahkannya. Teknik bertarung menggunakan senjata kuat tombak-bendera dan pedang pendek miliknya sangat mematikan, belum lagi magic cahaya yang bisa menjadi penyembuh sangat merepotkan.

"Kenapa diam saja, Arthuria? Perutku masih belum kenyang. Aaa~."

Arthuria yang mendengar ucapan Naruto tersadar dan menyodorkan sendok yang dipenuhi nasi bersama lauk, tapi sebelum sampai sendok itu dimulut Naruto. Arthuria melihat kilauan jahil bersinar dimata Naruto dan wajah yang terlihat menahan tawa.

Gear diotak Arthuria serasa terhenti melihat wajah jahil Naruto. Jika wajahnya seperti ini berarti, Arthuria telah digoda!

"Dasar payah!"

Brak

Pagi yang indah diatas gedung Uks yang lebh mirip rumas sakit sangat indah ditemani 2 orang berbeda gender yang bertengkar dalam asmara. Sementara itu, pada saat besok tepat pada saat matahari terbit, sosok Naga gelap bersama pasukannya akan menyerang tanpa ampun manusia dan sekutunya.

.

.

Gunung Hiei terlihat akan meledak setiap saat. Disekelilingnya pasukan batu yang tak bisa mati berjaga bersama para monster berwajah jelek. 4 Monster diantara Monster-monster itu bukanlah monster biasa dan kekuatannya setara dengan Orc Disaster!

Ada sosok makhluk berapi berwajah jelek bernama Wrath. Kelelawar putih dengan angin mengelilingnya, Fury. Sosok gagak hitam bertubuh manusia, Lust. Sosok Iblis merah dengan trisula ungu, Wraith. Mereka adalah 4 jendral milik Moryuu dengan kekuatan luar biasa dan setara dengan Fuuka dalam kekuatan penuhnya.

"Heh Succubus payah itu mati juga. Padahal dia cukup berguna, Moryuu-sama pasti akan marah saat bangkit nanti."

"Hmm tak usah pikirkan itu. Itu kasalahannya sendiri bermain – main. Sekarang lebih baik kalian diam agar aku bisa berkonsentrasi memperkuat pelindung. Para makhluk hidup itu terus berusaha menembusnya."

 **TBC**

 **Generasi Keajaiban.**

 **Gelar yang diberikan oleh** _ **Raja**_ **dari dunia manusia untuk para** _ **manusia**_ **berkekuatan super dalam usia relatif masih muda. Kualifikasi ini tidaklah hanya dengan melihat kekuatan kasarnya saja, tapi dengan melihat dari segala aspek pertempuran dan psikisnya.**

 **Ketenangan berpikir dalam pertarungan, kemahiran teknik bertarung, pemikiran yang luar biasa, keseimbangan dalam kemampuan, pikiran tenang dalam situasi kritis, dan ada pengakuan dari seorang Raja Manusia bahwa anak itu memiliki semua aspek itu.**

 **Arthuria Pendragon kok bisa kalah dalam sekejab melawan Succubus itu? Seharusnya sudah terjawab dichapter inikan dari bagian diatas. Lagipula Arthuria saat itu juga belum mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya. Dia masih menyimpan tenaga dan mana untuk bisa kabur, hingga pada saat melihat kemampuan Fuuka yang meningkat pesat membuatnya terkejud dan kalah.**

 **Singkatnya Arthuria kalah karena salahnya observasi terhadap kemampuan Fuuka. Tapi walau begitu, jika Arthuria langsung bertarung tanpa menahan diri, Arthuria bahkan bisa mengimbangi Orc Disaster dengan mudahnya. Ini adalah sosok Arthuria dalam kemampuan penuh tanpa menahan diri.**

 **Okey, Assalamualaikum.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Little Garden Of The World**

 **By**

 **Lang**

 **Publish And Update**

 **By**

 **(Special Thanks)Inuzuura Naraku(Makasih udah bantu** **)**

 **Summary ::**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah sederhana. Kisah mengenai dunia Magic yang sudah marak didunia FFN, tapi tahukah kamu? Bahwa sesungguhnya dunia ini adalah mainanku? Dunia ini ada dalam genggamanku. Anak **Manusia** yang memegang kemampuan Special Reality Marbel **King Of Treasury** dan Magic **Persepsi** yang dianggap tidak terlalu berguna dalam pertempuran. Tapi apakah benar begitu? Akan aku tunjukan pada mereka betapa berbahayanya **Seluruh Hartaku! Gate Of King Treasure**.

.

Kerajaan Mesir, Ibukota Amun`Ra.

.

School Of Ra.

Adalah sekolah bertaraf internasional dan setara dengan Kingdom Magic Of Avalon maupun School Of WarMagic diKerajaan Alexandria. Sekolah ini berada diibukota Kerajaan Mesir, Amun`Ra. Sekolah ini bisa dibilang unik karena gedungnya anti-mainstream. Bagaimana tidak? Bangunan sekolah semuanya berbentuk piramida berlapis emas!

Tapi sekarang Sekolah bertaraf Internasional ini sedang dilanda keributan akibat langit yang menjadi hitam sejak 2 hari yang lalu.

Pemerintah sudah mengeluarkan peringatan dini untuk tidak keluar kota selama langit masih gelap gulita. Kerajaan pasir itu masih berunding dengan 4 Kerajaan lain mengenai masalah naga hitam Moryuu ini. 4 Kerajaan itu adalah Kerajaan Dwarf, Britania, Alexandria, dan Elfheim.

"Hasil pertemuan yang sungguh menarik."

Ucapan tertarik dan senang terdengar dari sebuah ruangan mewah berdesain luar biasa didalam piramida yang ada diSchool Of Ra. Ucapan itu datang dari mulut pria berumur 18 tahun yang sedang duduk bersandar pada sofa mewah dan meminum minuman yang tak diragukan rasa dan kemewahannya.

Namanya adalah Ozymandiaz, anak dari Raja Mesir Amun IV dan juga termasuk anak pemilik gelar **Kiseki No Hassei**. Dia memiliki kemampuan luar biasa karena Magic unik miliknya yang sama persis seperti milik leluhurnya dulu, Amun`Ra.

Magic yang membuat Ozy bisa memproduksi atau mensummon Magical Phantasm bernama The Spink Of Ebu El-Hool dengan beberapa jenis. Ada juga Magic Cahaya kuat beserta Magic mirip DimensionMaker yang mampu membuat Ozy memanggil Ramessum berupa penyatuan beberapa kompleks kuil(walau pada magic ini Ozy belum bisa menggunakannya, tapi setidaknya Ozy dapat menjatuhkan Piramid Dendera diatas musuhnya dengan bayaran 80% mana miliknya)

"Itu benar, Tuan. Saya tak menyangka masing – masing Kerajaan akan mengirim perwakilan Kiseki No Hassei dan para anak berbakat untuk mengatasi hal ini. Apakah anda akan turun tangan bersama Nitocris-sama?"

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan kesempatan ini. Lagipula aku ingin menunjukan kepada `dia` bahwa aku sudah bisa memanggil 2 Magical Phantasm jajaran atas The Spink Of Ebu El-Hool, Wehem-Mesut!"

Mata sosok pelayan didepannya melebar mendengar ucapan sang tuan. Memunculkan 2 Magical Phantasm Rank S sekaligus adalah hal yang sangat gila! Itu berarti kapasitas mana tuannya berada digolongan 8! Dengan pengendalian 8.

"Be-berarti golongan mana tuan dan pengendalian tuan adalah 8?"

"Hmm kau benar. Tapi jika dibandingkan yang lain aku masih lemah, bahkan aku tak yakin bisa menang melawan Perempuan pedang itu tanpa luka serius. Mana dan pengendalian manaku memang baik, tapi magic milikku tidaklah memiliki variasi banyak. Aku kalah dalam variasi serangan dan teknik bertarung."

"Saya yakin anda tak akan kalah jika sudah menguasai Magic Ramessum anda. Itu adalah magic yang menurut saya dapat mengalahkan segalanya."

Ozy yang mendengar jawaban semangat pelayan didepannya mendengus. Memang magic itu sangat kuat, tapi kelemahannya sangatlah jelas. Butuh seseorang yang bisa mengoprasikan setiap aliran mana diKompleks kuil Ramessum agar kekuatan Magicnya dapat optimal digunakan.

Artinya Ozy sendiri tak dapat menggunakan Ramessum secara menyeluruh sendirian. Dia perlu bantuan seseorang seperti adiknya, Nitocris, untuk mengatur sirkulasi mana disetiap Kompleks kuil agar kemampuan setiap kuil yang meliputi pengumpulan mana alam, meriam sihir, produksi Magical Phantasm secara massal, Boundary Field, dan Meriam utama Dendera Bulb dapat dilakukan sekaligus.

"Ramessum Tentyris memanglah luar biasa. Itu bisa dijadikan benteng terbang dengan meriam penghancur kota. Tapi pengendaliannya sangat rumit dan memusingkan, bahkan dengan bantuan Nictorcis kepalaku masih pusing menggunakan fitur Divine Protection,Divine Cursed, dan Anti-Artifac Area."

Pelayan itu terdiam mendengarnya, lagipula dia bukanlah seorang pengguna sihir andal, jadi dia hanya menelan bulat – bulat apa yang dikatakan Ozy tanpa bisa memberikan komentar. Ozy memejamkan matanya menikmati ketenangan yang sebentar lagi menjadi kesenangan baginya.

'Illyasviel Von Einzbern, Arthuria Pendragon, Leaticia, Hessian, Uzumaki Angelica, Takamiya Shirou, dan dia sebagai perwakilan Britania. Siegfried dan Alexander sebagai perwakilan Alexandria. Atalanta, Asuna, dan Erza Scarlet perwakilan Elfheim. Kerajaan Dwarf tak memberikan wakil karena memang bukan spesialis pertarungan. Aku, Nitocris, Menma, dan Sakura sebagai perwakilan Kerajaan Mesir. Aku rasa ini terlalu berlebihan.'

Ozy memejamkan matanya dan meminum minumannya beberapa kali. Dia sudah tak sabar melihat reaksi Naruto dan Angelica saat melihat Menma yang merupakan hasil hubungan gelap antara Mito dan Minato saat Naruto dulu berumur 2 tahun.

'Kheh apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti, Naruto? Aku penasaran denganmu. Kemampuanmu itu sangat mengerikan bersama dengan sikapmu itu. Walau aku baru bertemu denganmu 2 kali, sifat balas dendam jelas tercermin dalam matamu itu.'

.

Atap Gedung Ruang Belajar

.

Naruto berdiri tegak menatap dari kejauhan lonjakan mana hitam yang terus menguar terus dari arah utara. Lonjakan itu berasal dari gunung Hiei yang sedang berusaha dihancurkan oleh Moryuu dengan mana tanpa batas miliknya yang luar biasa.

'Hmph! Memang menarik. Tapi tak aku sangka bahwa para generasi keajaiban akan diikut sertakan dalam pertempuran ini. Lebih lagi Keparat itu juga ikut, akan aku lihat bagaimana sifatnya.'

Tut Tut Tut

"Ada apa, Angelica?"

-Ada pesan dari King Arthur. Sekarang kita harus segera berkumpul diruangan khusus kepala sekolah. Kodenya 5412.

"Aku mengerti."

Naruto mematikan hubungan komunikasi dari Angelica dari jam miliknya dan berbalik. Naruto membuka pintu dan menuruni tangga dengan santai, lagi pula tak ada kepentingan mendadak. Ini barulah Jam 13 siang dan besok jam 00 baru Moryuu bangkit dari segelnya.

Naruto menurui tangga sampai 3 lantai dan melihat Lift sudah ada dan segera menaruh lengannya pada sistem sidik jari. Sistem mendeteksi lengan dan golongan darah Naruto yang telah didaftar sebagai siswa dan segera memberikan respon. Pintu Lift terbuka secara otomatis dan Naruto memasukinya.

Didalam Lift tidak terlihat satu orangpun dan Naruto bisa leluasa memilih tempat. Setelah Naruto berada didalam, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi dan memencet angka kombinasi yang diberikan Angelica lewat Voice Chat tadi.

'5412.'

Tink!

Suara muncul setelah Naruto memencet tombol kombinasi. Tak sampai disitu saja, lantai Metalic Lift mengeluakan rangkaian sinar magis dalam bentuk menakjubkan layaknya karya seni tingkat atas. Sinar yang merupakan Array sihir atau biasa disebut Naruto dengan Aria mulai naik keatas menelan tubuh Naruto secara perlahan.

.

.

Ruangan khusus kepala sekolah terlihat luas. Ini adalah ruangan yang terpisah dari dunia karena dibuat dari Rune sihir tingkat atas yang dibuat oleh Arashi selaku ayah Kushina dan Mito sewaktu sekolah ini sudah berdiri belum lama, alias masih baru dibangun beberapa puluh tahun.

Diruangan serba putih ini, perabotan minimalis yang dibuat untuk efisiensi dan kenyamanan terliht tertata rapi. Ada rak buku dan 10 buah kursi yang mengelilingi meja bundar dan biasa diduduki oleh para tamu penting atau jika ada masalah yang gawat sedang terjadi mengenai sekolah.

Srink Srink Srink

Sinar cahaya muncul dalam sekejab dibeberapa kursi dan beberapa sosok famliar muncul. Sosok pertama merupakan Kepala Sekolah Kingdom Magic Of Avalon bernama Mei Tarumi. Sosok wanita kelebihan seksi yang mengenakan pakaian guru ketat ditubuhnya.

Wajah miliknya tak diragukan lagi kecantikannya, apalagi pancaran mata basah yang menggoda siapa saja untuk melakukan yang tidak – tidak. Tapi itupun jika yang ingin melakukannya berani, pasalnya wanita cantik ini adalah Rival dari Kushina Uzumaki dan merupakan pengguna 3 Magic Element! Lava, Api, dan Tanah.

Namanya juga telah dikenal seantero dunia sebagai `Penggoda Kematian`. Sosoknya yang menggoda itu sebenarnya adalah sosok wanita mematikan yang mempu `melelehkan` seseorang dalam ciuman penuh dengan Lava yang membakar! Jadi jangan macam – macam dengannya jika tidak ingin direndam dalam kolam Lava.

Sinar kedua memunculkan sosok yang sudah kita kenal sekali, dia adalah Arthuria Pendragon. Sosok Putri Ksatria dengan kemampuan luar biasa mulai dari variasi teknik, pengendalian mana, dan ketenangannya dalam pertarungan nyata. Dia adalah sosok yang masuk dalam peringkat 6 dalam Kiseki No Hassei dibawah Illyasviel Von Einzbern yang bisa mencapai peringkat 5 setelah berhasil menggunakan Caster Form miliknya.

Sinar ketiga memunculkan Takamiya Shirou sang pemilik julukan **Blade Warrior** setelah masuk kedalam jajaran Kiseki No Hassei. Sosoknya ini membuat kegemparan karena orang – orang menilai sosoknya tidak layak masuk dalam jajaran generasi keajaiban walau memiliki magic DimensionMaker.

Ini karena menurut orang – orang yang melihat pertempurannya dengan Naruto tak melihat suatu hal yang luar biasa darinya. Tapi walau begitu tak ada yang berani terang – terangan mengungkapkan itu didepan matanya ataupun protes langsung kepada pemberi julukan Blade Warrior dan mengakui kekuatannya yang termasuk jajaran keajaiban, memang siapa yang berani protes terhadap King Arthur?

Sinar keempat memunculkan Illyasviel Von Einzbern sang **Princes Tempest** dalam wajah penuh keseriusan menunjukan bahwa sosok Illya yang sebenarnya sudah ditunjukan. Sosok yang sudah melewati berbagai wejangan dan pelajaran dari Naruto selama 2 tahun akhirnya mengeluarkan taringnya pada kondisi serius seperti ini.

Kemudian sinar yang muncul bersamaan adalah Naruto dan Angelica. Dua orang kakak adik ini muncul bersamaan dan dengan santainya Naruto langsung menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas meja bundar. Mei yang melihat kelakuan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah penuh perempatan, tanda menahan marah.

"Jadi, apakah hanya ada kita saja? Aku kira mereka berdua juga akan ikut."

Naruto mengeluarkan ucapan untuk memecah keheningan didalam ruangan khusus ini, Mei yang mendengar perkataan santai Naruto menghela nafas. Dia telah mendengar sepak terjang Naruto dari cerita King Arthur, tapi tetap saja dia agak kurang percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan King Arthur.

'Aura miliknya memang berbeda dan aneh sama seperti yang diceritakan Arthur-sama, tapi aku tak merasakan setitikpun aura sihir bocor keluar. Sepertinya dia sangat waspada dan hati – hati. Dilihat dari ucapannya,,,'

"Kau sudah mengetahui kenapa kau dan yang lain dikumpulkan yah? Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, kalian akan menemuinya jam 8 malam nanti. Aku rasa mereka akan segera berkumpul dengan kalian dan aku harap kalian akan menjelaskan apa yang aku katakan nanti."

Mei menjeda kalimatnya sejenak dan menatap setiap orang yang hadir, mereka terlihat diam saja dan membuat Mei sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Mei telah mengawasi setiap kejadian disekolah ini dan dia sangat terkejud dengan suasana dan wajah dari orang – orang jajaran generasi keajaiban selain Angelica, Shirou, dan Naruto.

Semua sikap kekanakan mereka dan aura mereka yang khas seperti biasa telah menghilang menjadi aura dan ekspresi seorang veteran perang! Mei menarik sudut bibirnya dan mulai mengerti kenapa anak – anak didepannya disebut Generasi Keajaiban. Mereka benar – benar menarik dan kemampuan mereka tak tercermin dari tingkat Golongan apalah itu. Nyatanya Arthuria dapat menandingi monster sekelas Orc Disaster saat All Out walau Golongan kekuatannya dinyatakan 4 saja.

'Namun dilihat lagi, bocah Shirou itu terlihat bingung dengan situasinya. Aku penasaran kenapa Arthur-sama memberikan julukan beserta mengakuinya sebagai generasi keajaiban dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Untuk bocah kuning itu, aku rasa aku sedikit tertarik dengan sarung tangannya itu. Mereka(sarung tangan) memancarkan sumber mana kuat tersendiri.'

"Kau seperti seorang Lesbi-Pedofil saat menatap adikku, Kepala Sekolah. Apakah kau hanya memanggil kami hanya untuk ini?"

Mei yang mendengar perkataan itu terlihat kesal dan memandang Naruto. Mei sebelumnya berniat memberikan perkataan yang cukup pedas langsung terhenti akibat ditatap oleh mata merah penuh aura membunuh kearahnya.

Swush

"Kami sedang menunggumu loh, Kepala Sekolah."

"Uh!"

Mei menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tatapan membunuh itu menghilang dengan cepat dan membuatnya bisa bernafas kembali. Mei meneguk ludahnya berat dan kembali menatap Naruto. Disana Mei melihat senyum dari Naruto yang terlihat mengesankan, dengan sebelah mata tertutup dan senyum kecil diwajahnya. Kejadian mengerikan berupa tatapan membunuh itu seolah tak pernah terjadi dengan senyum menarik itu.

'Ingatkan aku untuk tak meremehkannya!'

"Ekhm! Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan tentang masalah Black Dragon, Moryuu."

"Moryuu?"

Mei menganggukan kepalanya menghadapi pertanyaan dari Shirou. Sepertinya bocah Shirou itu memang masih baru dalam hal ini atau bisa dibilang dia hanyalah Ikemen dengan sikap rata – rata sama seperti Siegfried Batin Mei. Tapi aku tak bisa meremehkannya lanjut Mei mengukir dalam pikirannya. Bagaimanapun juga Shirou menjadi Kiseki No Hassei bukan tanpa alasankan?

"Moryuu adalah naga jahat yang pernah memimpin perang kedua antara Monster dan Manusia. Moryuu memiliki mana tak terbatas dan prajurit yang tak bisa mati berupa pasukan batu. Dalam manuskrip kuno dikatakan ada 5 jendral Monster bersamanya dan aku mendengar bahwa Arthuria-sama telah mengalahkannya 1."

Mei menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Arthuria, setelah mendengar balasan konfirmasi berupa anggukan, Mei meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Ada 5 keseluruhan membawahi 1.000 monster Rank A+ dengan jenis tak diketahui akibat tampilannya yang mengerikan. 5 monster itu adalah sosok Kelelawar putih, sosok besar berapi, gagak manusia, Succubus yang sudah mati, dan iblis trisula. Mereka memiliki kekuatan setara monster kelas bencana."

Shirou terlihat terkejud mendengar perkataan Mei. Hey! Pasukan monster A+, 4 monster kelas bencana, jumlah tak terhitung prajurit batu abadi, belum lagi dipimpin oleh monster kelas Malapetaka! Itu benar – benar sebuah kiamat sungguhan dan apakah hanya mereka yang akan dikirim kesana? Yang benar saja!

"Kalian akan dikirim bersma dengan perwakilan setiap Kerajaan didunia tengah ini untuk mengalahkannya. Tentunya jika kalian menolak kalian akan mendapatkan sangsinya."

Mei menyeringai saat mengatakan sangsi yang akan dikenakan pada siapapun yang menolak misi ini. Mei mengambil sesuatu dari kantong seragamnya yang sudah tertulis rune penyimpanan tingkat rendah. Ini berguna membawa benda seberat 10 Kg didalam didalam saku yang kecil tanpa ketahuan atau terlihat.

Apa yang keluar dari sana adalah benda berbentuk seperti ban mobil dengan diameter tak lebih dari 7,5 cm. Ditengah benda itu pancaran biru terlihat dan Mei dengan entengnya melemparkan benda itu ketengah – tengah meja berbentu bundar. Naruto yang melihat itu menepuk bahu Angelica dan membuat Angelica menoleh.

"Apapun yang terjadi pasang wajah diam. Jangan sampai kau menampilkan ekspresi apapun walau apa yang kamu lihat akan mengesalkan sampai sumsum tulang."

"Apa maksudmu, Nii-sama?"

Angelica menatap bingung apa yang dikatakan Kakaknya, dia tak mengerti mengapa kakaknya mengatakan itu. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan bingung Angelica hanya tersenyum teduh dan mengelus kepala Angelica pelan hingga membuat Angelica tertegun dan akhirnya diam tak bisa melontarkan pertanyaan setelah melihat senyum menenangkan itu.

'Nii-sama keren!'

Naruto yang meihat adiknya tenang kemudian mengembalikan posisi duduknya menjadi biasa. Tentunya lengan kanannya menopang kepala dengan siku menapak pada meja. Tepat setelah itu sebuah hologram layar muncul dari alat dan menunjukan wajah – wajah berbeda yang beberapa sudah Naruto kenal sekali.

"Wahahahaha! Lama tak berjumpa, Kinpika."

"Masih seperti biasanya, Dream Warrior."

Naruto tersenyum tipis dengan elegantnya dan menjawab salam dari orang yang dulu pernah dia lawan dan sudah dia anggap sebagai teman, bahkan Naruto telah memberikannya julukan prajurit mimpi. Alexander terlihat tertawa riang mendengar julukan yang diberikan oleh Naruto kepadanya.

"Ekhm! Anoo, bisakah kita saling memperkenalkan diri. Memang kita telah mendengar tentang diri masing – masing maupun sudah bertemu beberapa, tapi,,,,"

"Jangan perlu seperti itu, Adikku. Kau harus lebih berani saat berbicara, kau adalah adik Ozymandiaz jadi tegaslah sedikit."

"Umm,,, uhh."

Sementara setiap wajah dilayar terlihat saling berbicara dengan lancar dan damai, mata Angelica tak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali pada sosok pemuda berwajah bosan yang memiliki wajah tampan dan berambut merah. Wajahnya terlihat sama seperti foto ayahnya yang sudah bercerai dengan ibunya.

"Jangan terkejud, dia adalah kakakmu atau lebih tepatnya kakak yang terlahir dari hubungan gelap Minato dengan Mito saat aku berumur 2 tahun."

Suara bisikan Naruto menerpa telingan Angelica dan membuat hati Angelica bergetar tak karuan, tapi ekspresinya diluar menjadi sangat datar dan terlihat kejam hingga membuat pembicaraan ringan terhenti sesaat meihat ekspresi Angelica yang mengerikan walau tubuhnya kecil itu.

"Maaa tak sopan jika kalian terus menatap adikku seperti itu. Apalagi kau Dream Warrior, apakah kau ingin merasakan Enuma Elish menimpa wajahmu lagi?"

"Chkk, jangan melakukan apa yang bisa kau sesali, Kinpika. Aku hanya penasaran dengan adikmu itu, ekspresinya sungguh menarik."

"Masalah pribadi, jadi jangan dipedulikan."

Naruto dengan ringan menjawab dan meminum segelas wine berwarna cerah yang tak tahu didapat dari mana. Mata Alexander dan Ozy yang melihat wine itu langsung berkilat. Mereka pernah merasakan minuman itu sekali dan sangat ingin merasakannya lagi.

Sementara itu sosok yang sendari tadi dipandang Angelica terlihat melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. Otaknya berjalan lebih cepat dari biasa sebelum kemudian wajah bosannya berubah menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Anoo bagaimana jika kita mulai perkenalannya?"

Nitocris yang terlihat pemalu mengeluarkan ucapannya memecah semua pembicaraan nyeleneh yang tak pada tempatnya ini. Mereka ingin mendiskusikan masalah Moryuu dan sekarang malah saling ngobrol tentang masalah tak penting seperti 'berapa usiamu?' untuk Alexander yang sebenarnya usia 20an namun tampangnya 30an.

"Saa akan aku mulai dariku saja."

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan tersenyum untuk mengawali perkenalannya. Naruto meletakkan lengan kanannya kedada dan lengan kirinya direntangkan kedepan dengan badan sedikit miring kekanan. Gaya yang sama seperti saat Gil memperkenalkan diri diFate Kalleid Illya 3rei eps 2 kalau gak salah.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, julukan **King Treasure** diakui oleh King Arthur sendiri dan baru bergabung. Kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto jika kalian mau."

Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya satu kali dan seketika para gadis disana langsung terkejud dengan wajah meledak dalam warna kemerahan. Kharisma seorang raja manusia-dewa memang tak diragukan lagi keampuhannya! Bahkan kharisma naga akan kalah darinya.

"Selanjutnya adalah aku!"

Brak

Alexander menggebrak meja dengan keras dan berteriak dengan lantang hingga membuat beberapa orang terkejud dengan tingkahnya. Alexander tersenyum percaya diri dan dengan bangganya bersedekap dada hingga menunjukan lengannya yang berotot dibalik seragam yang tak mampu memuat otot lengannya.

"Namaku adalah Alexander! Julukanku cukup sederhana, kalian hanya menambahkan The Great dibelakang namaku hingga menjadi, Alexander The Great(Alexander Agung). Kalian bisa memanggilku Alexander."

Ozy yang tak mau ketinggalan langsung menepuk kedua telapak tangannya dan menarik perhatian semua yang ada disana. Ozy bersandar pada sofa coklat keemasan dibelakangnya dan kedua lengannya dia rentangkan pada sandaran sofa. Posisi yang menurutnya cocok untuk menunjukan kehebatannya! Apalagi kaki kanannya dinaikkan dan ditumpu pada kaki kiri layaknya kursi.

Apalagi Ozy saat ini mengenakan kalung emas, gelang emas, dan pakaian hitam-Abu - abu yang tak dikancing. Sebagai bawahannya dia mengenakan celana coklat yang mewah dengan sepatu hitam mengkilat. Pakaian sederhana cukup untuk membuat seorang Ozymandiaz bersinar.

"Namaku adalah Ozymandiaz, julukanku adalah **Sun God`s**. Jangan kira kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama sesukanya, tapi karena kalian memiliki kekuatan setara maka kalian bisa memanggilku Ozymandiaz."

"Cukup mengesankan, Ozy."

Ozy menyeringai mendengar ucapan singkat Naruto tanpa merasa tersinggung maupun marah. Ini membuat beberapa orang atau makhluk disana terkejud melihat Ozymandiaz yang terkenal dan sering marah saat dipanggil Ozy tetap tenang saat ini.

"Cheh! Itu lebih baik dari pada kau, Kinpika."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar julukan yang diberikan Alexander disebutkan juga oleh Ozy. Benar – benar menjengkelkan! Namun juga menyenangkan pada saat bersamaan, perasaan manusia memang rumit yah.

"Ekhm! Namaku Siegfried. Kalian bisa menyebutku Sieg agar lebih praktis. Julukanku adalah **Dragon Slayer** , mohon bantuannya."

Sekarang adalah sosok pria tinggi berumur 23 tahun berambut putih. Kulitnya terlihat kecoklatan dan mengenakan armor bahu dan plat abu-abu magis dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dia adalah seorang manusia legendaris akibat pernah membunuh naga dan mandi didalam darahnya hingga memiliki kulit naga yang terkenal keras. Senjata kelas rendah akan hancur terkena kulit kecoklatan itu.

Satu – satunya bagian yang tak terkena siraman darah naga hanyalah pada punggungnya. Ini karena pada saat disiram darah naga, bagian punggungnya ditimpa dan dilindungi oleh daun tanpa sengaja. Bukan hanya itu saja, dia memiliki mana besar melebihi golongan 10 akibat menelan jantung naga, tentunya pengendalian mana miliknya sangat sempurna.

Siegfried adalah Top nomer 1 dalam jajaran Kiseki No Hassei.

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Menma. Julukanku **Evening** **Light**."

Sosok Menma memperkenalkaan dirinya dengan singkat dan segera diam kembali. Tak ada reaksi lebih karena mereka mulai menyadari bahwa waktu telah berlalu dan terbuang percuma. Mereka sekarang akan melakukan perkenalan secara singkat saja.

"Namaku Asuna. Aku tak memiliki julukan atau semacamnya, aku perwakilan dari Elf. Mohon bantuannya."

Perempuan cantik berambut coklat keemasan.

"Namaku Nitocris. Julukan **Magical Goddes**."

Perempuan berwajah menarik dengan pakaian seorang Pharaoh. Dilengannya terdapat Staff khas Pharaoh yang merupakan Artifac kelas atas miliknya sendiri, alias terbentuk didalam dirinya sendiri. Kemampuan Artifac itu adalah membuat rapalan mantra ditiadakan dan memperkuat mantra 2x lipat, belum dihitung saat memasuki Mode hura-hura.

Julukannya juga bukanlah omong kosong belaka! Kemampuan miliknya dalam mengatur aliran mana sangat luar biasa hingga dapat mengatur 75% bagian Ramessum Tentyris milik Ozymandiaz. Bukan hanya itu saja, dia digadang – gadang akan bisa menggeser Siegfried jika Nitocris All Out tanpa menahan dirinya.

Naruto bahkan mengakui kehebatan Nitocris. Nitocris mengingatkan Naruto tentang para penyihir tingkat atas dari dunianya, Naruto yakin jika kemampuan Nitocris terus dikembangkan. Menguasai 'dunia ini' bagi Nitocris adalah hal sepele! Ini menunjukan betapa berbahaya dan kuatnya sosok gadis manis berkulit gelap ini.

"Namaku adalah Arthuria Pendragon..."

"Namaku Uzumaki Angelica..."

"...Kalian bisa memanggilku Shirou."

"Aku perwakilan Elf, Atalanta..."

"Erza Scarlet. Kalian bisa memanggilku Erza..."

"Namaku Illyasviel Von Einzbern..."

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, mohon bantuannya..."

Sementara waktu terus bergulir dalam diskusi, para monster mengamuk menyerang desa dan kota setelah keluar secara paksa dari dungeon. Ini adalah akibat dari bangkitnya sosok monster kelas Malapetaka, Moryuu.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Little Garden Of The World**

 **By**

 **Lang**

 **Publish And Update**

 **By**

 **(Special Thanks)Inuzuura Naraku(Makasih udah bantu** **)**

 **Summary ::**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah sederhana. Kisah mengenai dunia Magic yang sudah marak didunia FFN, tapi tahukah kamu? Bahwa sesungguhnya dunia ini adalah mainanku? Dunia ini ada dalam genggamanku. Anak **Manusia** yang memegang kemampuan Special Reality Marbel **King Of Treasury** dan Magic **Persepsi** yang dianggap tidak terlalu berguna dalam pertempuran. Tapi apakah benar begitu? Akan aku tunjukan pada mereka betapa berbahayanya **Seluruh Hartaku! Gate Of King Treasure**.

.

Jalur Kereta Sihir Menuju Ibukota Avalon

.

Dang Brak

"Auuuuuu!"

"Gwaahhh!"

Lobo mengaum dengan keras diatas kereta berkecepatan 300 Km/Jam dan membuat para monster terbang berwajah jelek hancur berkeping – keping. Lobo adalah Magical Phantasm tingkat S sama seperti Magical Phantasm Wehem-Mesut, jadi mengalahkan kroco seperti monster terbang seperti bernapas bagi Lobo.

Dank!

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah semuanya, Nee-san."

Crak

Hessian tersenyum sambil menghancurkan kepala Wyver seperti menepuk nyamuk. Leaticia mengangguk dan menatap kearah gerbong kereta yang ada dibelakang, monster sudah dibersihkan diatas gebong. Tapi sayangnya tak jauh dari kereta monster terbang terlihat mengikuti dalam jumlah banyak.

Srett Sret Dang

Leaticia memutar tombaknya dengan lihai dan memasang posisi bertarung. Mata jernih miliknya menatap tajam para Monster dan dengan sekejap Leaticia menghilang dari tempatnya secepat bayangan meninggalkan Hessian yang berdiam diri bersama dengan Lobo sang Partner.

"Aku harap Nee-san tidak berlebihan. Ini sudah jam 7 malam soalnya."

.

Ruangan khusus, setelah perkenalan singkat. Pukul 15:00

.

"Informasi yang kita dapatkan sejatinya hanyalah informasi dasar berupa banyak pasukan dan rupa mereka. Beberapa informasi kekuatan juga sudah didapatkan dari bentuk dan penjelasan 5 jendral monster. Jadi apakah ada dari kalian yang memiliki informasi tambahan?"

Ozymandiaz mengeluarkan pertanyaan dan fekus perhatiannya pada layar hologram yang menunjukan wajah Naruto. Ozy tahu bahwa Naruto bukanlah sosok sembaarangan, Naruto berpikir kedepan dan seolah – olah tahu ada apa dan apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan dengan mudah. Jadi Ozy berharap Naruto mendapatkan informasi lebih dari ini.

"Nama Iblis, Wraith. Memiliki tubuh seorang manusia dengan kulit semerah darah, ekor berujung tajam, sayap kelelawar berwarna merah, dan bersenjatakan trisula magis. Dikatakan memiliki sifat serakah dan tidak sabaran dalam prasasti kuno didaerah kaki gunung Hiei disalah satu Goanya."

Perhatian yang ada disana langsung terfokus kepada Naruto yang tiba – tiba mengeluarkan suara. Naruto yang mendapatkan perhatian penuh menengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya kedepan dan dengan segera distorsi ruang berwarna emas muncul membawa sebuah batu dengan ukiran magis yang bercahaya. Ukiran itu adalah kata – kata kuno dalam bahasa yang sulit diterjemahkan.

"Itu bahasa Myt! Bahasa yang digunakan Masyarakat Britania Kuno sebelum akhirnya menghilang setelah Moryuu menghancurkan suku aslinya."

"Anda benar Nitocris...-san."

Naruto melihat kearah Nitocris dan mendapatkan anggukan darinya, menunjukan bahwa Naruto boleh memanggilnya dengan demikian. Naruto menatap kearah bola ditangan kanannya itu dan melemparkannya keatas.

Swushh

Srink

""Woaahhh!""

""Hmm!""

""Luar biasa!""

"Ini adalah teks rumit yang sudah aku terjemahkan. Sayangnya beberapa kata hancur akibat dimakan waktu. Tapi secara garis besar ini memuat tentang Moryuu dan pasukannya."

Jelas Naruto tanpa memperdulikan wajah kagum dilayar hologram maupun dari setiap orang disekitarnya melihat prasati melayang diudara dan mengeluarkan proyeksi huruf kuno berwarna merah keseluruh ruangan khusus. Walau mereka yang hanya melihat dari hologram dan tak bisa melihat secara keseluruhan, pemandangannya masihlah menakjubkan.

"Dikatakan bahwa Moryuu disegel oleh seorang Miko bernama Hayamana Shion menggunakan jiwa dan tubuhnya. Disini ada beberapa fakta mengejudkan berupa Moryuu sebenarnya adalah manusia yang dikutuk. Walau itu bisa dikatakan klasik atau mustahil, aku rasa ini bisa dipastikan kebenarannya dilihat dari penjelasan 5 Jendral Monster yang sama."

"Manusia yang dikutuk? Tapi kesampingkan soal itu. Apakah ada cara yang menjelaskan tentang bagaimana menghentikan pasukan batu itu? Para monster bukanlah masalah untuk para Knight, tapi pasukan batu itu adalah masalah yang berbeda."

"Sabar dulu, Arthuria."

Naruto menggerakan tulisan yang terus melayang dan berputar disekelilingnya. Beberapa saat menggeser dan mencari setiap pasang kata yang tepat, Naruto memperlebarnya dan membuat Nitocris menyimpitkan matanya. Nitocris pernah mempelajari bahasa Myt dan dia bisa menerjemahkan kata yang disusun oleh Naruto itu.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, Nitocris-san. Ini adalah informasi tentang pasukan milik Moryuu, tapi sayangnya sebagian menghilang entah mengapa. Apakah anda bisa mengartikan kata – kata ini?"

Naruto memperbesar kata yang dia maksud dan Nitocris langsung membacanya dalam hati. Nitocris yang sikap pemalunya sedikit menghilang akibat rasa penasarannya akan pengetahuan menjawab. Nitocris adalah manusia sejati dengan kehausan akan pengetahuan, nilai plus untuk Nitocris dipandangan Naruto.

" _Pasukan kegelapan tak kenal lelah, terus bangkit walau lenyap, tanpa bisa mati maupun tumbang disetiap jalan. Hanya senjata roh dan suci yang mampu menumbangkan pasukan. Hati – hatilah saat sosok malapetaka kembali bangkit. Kalahkanlah Malapetaka jika ingin menghentikan keabadian pasukan tanpa kenal lelah_. Aku anggap pasukan `tanpa kenal lelah` itu adalah pasukan batu."

"Tepat sekali, Nitocris-san. Seperti rumornya kau sangat jenius dalam hal berpikir, berbeda dengan bocah piramid yang hanya bisa menembak dari Mesektet."

"Hey!"

Naruto tersenyum mengejek kearah layar Ozy yang berteriak protes padanya. Sementara itu Nitocris terlihat kembali malu karena mendapatkan pujian, dan segera mengeluarkan gumaman imut berupa 'ummuu! Emm' dan sukses membuat Angelica dan Arthuria gigit jari.

"Maksud dari kata – kata itu adalah pasukannya tak akan bisa mati kecuali Moryuu mati. Tapi bukan hanya berlaku pada pasukan batu saja, tapi dengan monster yang lain. Menurut cerita Arthuria, dia sudah menembus jantung Succubus dengan Excalibur tanpa melepas segel pengekang kekuatan sucinya dan Succubus itu masih bisa bangkit, baru setelah diserang dengan Excalibur tanpa segel Invisible Air Succubus itu mati."

Nitocris yang mendengar ucapan Naruto terlihat mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan yang lain terlihat mengerutkan dahinya. Mereka sepertinya menganggap bahwa prasasti yang dibawa oleh Naruto kurag akurat dan Naruto sudah menduga bahwa sebagian akan memikirkan hal itu.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan adalah kesalahan prasasti kan? Tapi sebenarnya ini hanyalah permainan kata – kata. 'Hanya senjata roh dan suci yang mempu menumbangkan pasukan', itu merujuk pada pasukan Monster sedangkan kata 'Kalahkan Malapetaka jika ingin menghentikan keabadian pasukan tanpa kenal lelah` merujuk pada pasukan batu. Cermatlah sedikit, Minna-san."

Naruto menggeser kata yang dibaca Nitocris dan menggantinya lagi. Sebagian kata – katanya menghilang tapi Naruto sudah memulihkannya dengan magic proyeksi, walau masih belum akurat dan beberapa kata masih hilang sih. Waktu pembuatan barang ini juga yang sudah terlalu lama hingga melacak bagaimana cara pembuatannya dan memproyeksikannya kembali cukup menyulitkan bagi Naruto.

"Ada sebagian kata yang menghilang pada setiap katanya, tapi secara garis besar. Jumlah pasukan batu tak dapat dihitung dengan jumlah, mereka akan terus terbentuk semakin banyak hingga memenuhi dunia tengah dan 2 dunia lainnya. Selain itu Moryuu juga akan memasuki alam Roh setelah bangkit sebelum akhirnya memasuki alam nyata."

"Jadi kita tak bisa menyerangnya sampai dia menjadi nyata? Roh tak bisa diserang kecuali dengan senjata roh yang sangat langka. Apakah ada manusia yang bisa membuat senjata roh, atau Dwarf bisa membuatnya?"

"Pertanyaanmu itu sedikit lucu, Asuna-san."

Naruto memutar kursinya main – main tanpa memperdulikan pandangan tajam dari Asuna kepadanya. Naruto bisa membunuh Asuna dari sini lewat konstelasi bintang scorpion dilangit, jadi kenapa harus takut hanya dengan tatapan marah seorang gadis yang umurnya hanya mencapai 2.000 tahun? Umur Naruto saja sudah 6.000 tahun dan ayahnya, Gilgamesh 7.000 tahun didalam Throne Of Heroes.

"Senjata roh menurut pengalamanku selama 3 tahun keluar kedunia luar sangatlah langka! Dan kalaupun ditemukan bukan berarti penggunanya terampil menggunakannya. Untuk membuat senjata roh, bukankah Elf sepertimu yang lebih tahu mengenai roh alam atau sejenisnya."

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menaruh wajahnya diatas meja. Angelica yang melihat tingkah nyeleneh kakaknya menghela nafas pelan dan dengan segera meninju `ringan` kepala Naruto.

Brak

"Ghuah!"

"Ught baiklah, kembali ketopic."

Naruto bangkit dari dinding dengan wajah meringis dan mengelus kepalanya yang benjol terkena tinjuan ringan adiknya. Naruto duduk ditempat duduknya dengan wajah yang serius tanpa memperdulikan berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukan setiap orang saat melihat penampilannya yang berantakan serta benjolan dikepalanya, sangat lucu melihatnya.

"Rencana yang aku rekomendasikan adalah dengan menyeret pasukan Moryuu beserta Moryuu menuju Mimpi milik Dream Warrior. Disana kita bisa membatasi pasukan batu yang bisa dibangkitkan Moryuu, mengingat tak diketahui seberapa banyak pasukan batu yang tertidur dibawah sana."

"Ionioi Hetairoi milikku yah. Apakah kau yakin? Walaupun jumlah pasukan mimpi milikku sudah mencapai 200.000, aku tak yakin kuantitas pasukanku akan sebagus para pasukan batu itu. Belum lagi, Moryuu itu bisa saja keluar dari DimensionMaker milikku dengan mudah dilihat dari pancaran energi mengerikan yang menutup langit Atressa."

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan dan menepuk dadanya hingga membuat Alexander melebarkan mata dan tertawa terbahak – bahak. Sontak itu membuat semua yang melihatnya terkejud dan heran walau beberapa orang lebih penasaran dari pada heran dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Kinpika. Aku serahkan persenjataan pasukan mimpi milikku kepadamu."

"Huh,,, perkataanmu itu akan membuatmu menyesal nantinya, Dream Warrior."

"Oke, oke aku menta maaf, kau kaku sekali. Jadi Ionioi Hetairoi milikku akan dipersenjatai dengan Harta Mulia dari `dunia` milikmu dan menghancurkan pasukan batu dan monster. Aku akan memimpin pasukan melawan Iblis berotot itukan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk bahu Angelica dan menatap beberapa orang yang menurutnya memiliki keunggulan tersendiri dari lawan – lawannya. Mereka yang melawan hanya dengan otot tak akan bisa menghabisi pasukan Moryuu.

"Kau tak memiliki element suci, maka dalam hal itu kartu utama kita adalah Hessian, Leaticia, Ozymandiaz, Aku, Erza-san, Asuna-san, dan Atalanta. Mereka memiliki senjata suci dan bisa memenggal habis para monster itu. Untuk itu aku akan membagi Team melawan setiap pasukan itu dan Moryuu. Apakah kalian setuju?"

Tak ada penolakan yang terjadi dan Naruto segera mengumumkan apa yang sudah dia pikirkan diatap sekolah setelah mengamati pertemuan antar raja dengan Harta Mulia miliknya.

"Arthuria akan bertarung melawan makhluk api dibantu oleh Dream Warrior. Aku akan melawan Gagak hitam mengesalkan itu. Ozymandiaz akan menghanguskan kelelawar. Iblis trisula akan dilawan oleh Erza-san dan Asuna-san. Aku rasa masing – masing tak ada masalah jadi aku akan melanjutkan dengan sisanya melawan Moryuu sedangkan Alexander akan melawan iblis merah beserta pasukan batu."

"Bagaimana dengan pasukan monster itu? Aku rasa menyerahkannya kepada pasukan mimpi bukanlah tindakan yang bijak. Walau kau mempersenjatai mereka dengan Harta apalah itu, aku rasa itu tidaklah cukup menurutku."

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Sieg-san! Monster itu akan diurus Shirou sendiri. Dia belumlah cukup pengalaman dan aku kira belum ada yang mendengar sepak terjangnya disini kan?"

Semuanya diam dan Naruto kembali melanjutkan.(Sebenarnya Shirou protes, tapi diabaikan. Jadi begitulah nasip anak baru dalam pertarungan Takamiya Shirou.)

"Jadi? Apakah ada pertanyaan lainnya? Atau kita tutup sampai disini saja?"

.

.

"Akhk! Akhirnya sampai juga!"

Hessian menaruh kopernya disamping kanan dan merenggangkan kedua lengannya. Wajah anak kecil miliknya terlihat menunjukan kelegaan dan keceriaan yang tak luntur walau baru berapa waktu lalu menghadapi monster terbang yang menyerang kereta. Memang monster menjadi gila dan keluar dungeon semenjak Moryuu mengeluarkan energinya hingga fluktuasi mana dungeon yang menahan monster menjadi terganggu dan monster leluasa keluar, tentunya bagi monster Rank C+ keatas saja.

Hessian memutar pinggangnya kekanan dan kekiri sebelum akhirnya memasang wajah lelah, ternyata dia lelah juga, Author kira dia belum lelah dari raut wajah sebelumnya.

Tapi Leaticia terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya, walau tubuhnya saat ini penuh dengan dabu beserta beberapa percikan darah monster, kilatan semangat masih terlihat berkobar tak pernah padam! Leaticia menggenggam lengan kanan Hessian dengan keras hingga membuat Hessian terkejud.

"Yosh! Semangatlah sedikit, Hess-kun! Ini sudah jam 07:45, kita harus segera menemui Naruto-kun untuk mengkonfirmasi pemberitahuan dari Smartwatch tadi."

Swushhh

"Weee!"

Hessian langsung berteriak ketika Leaticia dengan penuh semangat bekobar menariknya masuk kedalam gerbang sihir. Gerbang yang secara otomatis akan aktif saat orang yang masuk adalah seorang penjahat atau bukan orang dalam alias murid dkk termasuk guru dan karyawan tentunya.

"Chotto! Kopernya masih ketinggalan, Nee-chan!"

.

Naruto memoles sebuah Nodachi panjang buatan Blacksmith Uruk atas pesanannya sendiri. Nodachi ini bukanlah benda yang spesial karena tak memiliki kekuatan magis layaknya Harta Mulia lainnya. Tapi bahan pembuatan Nodachi ini sangat berharga karena diberikan oleh ibunya saat dia ulang tahun ke-6.

Belum lagi Magic Presepsi miliknya juga ada disini!

Kalian bingung? Aku duga iya. Sebenarnya Magic Presepsi Sha Naba Imuru memanglah sudah dikorbankan dalam melewati Layers-Reverse Side Of The World, tapi Naruto masih bisa mendapatkannya lagi akibat Nodachi ini tersimpan magic presepsi miliknya. Didalam Nodachi sendiri, Naruto menanamkan Aria khusus dan menyalurkan Magic Presepsi kedalamnya, jadi Naruto bisa mengambilnya kembali agar bisa memakai Sha Naqba Imuru.

Srink

Sirkuit merah muncul sepanjang Nodachi ditangan Naruto dan tersalur ketelapak tangan kanannya. Sirkuit merah itu terus bergerak keatas menuju wajah bagian kanan Naruto hingga merayap kearah mata kanan yang memiliki warna khas dan menawan.

Sret

Naruto kemudian menutup mata kirinya yang sudah menyerap sihir Sha Naqba Imuru.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk."

Pintu kamar terbuka setelah Naruto mempersilahkan, diseberang pintu terlihat Illya yang sedang memasang wajah ngantuk. Sepertinya ada orang yang mengganggu tidurnya setelah pusing memikirkan argument dalam rapat beberapa waktu lalu. Lebih dari itu, Naruto sudah tahu kenapa dia diganggu saat akan tidur.

"Kepala Sekolah ingin menemuimu, dia menghubungimu terus dari tadi, tapi kau tidak menjawabnya. Hahh kau ini mencari masalah untukku mentang – mentang aku sedang serius."

Illya cemberut saat berbicara karena gara – gara Naruto tak mengangkat panggilan, Illya yang sedang ingin tidur malah mendapatkan panggilan untuk segera memberitahu Naruto pesan dari kepala sekolah.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi lucu Illya dan menghilangkan Nodachi miliknya. Naruto memunculkan lingkaran emas yang memunculkan es krim terenak buatan alat miliknya dan mmberikannya kepada Illya. Menerima Ice Cream favoritnya, Illya langsung semangat dan mengambil Ice Cream itu.

"Jangan marah lagi. Aku ada urusan sebentar jadi aku mematikan notif agar tidak terganggu. Jika kau malas kembali, kau bisa memakai kamarku, tapi jangan berbuat macam – macam."

"Umm."

Illya hanya bergumam dan menjilati es krim ditangan kanannya. Es krim terenak buatan Harta Mulia memang menakjubkan! Tapi yang buat Author bungung adalah kenapa bisa ada Harta Mulia yang bisa membuat es krim? Hah kemampuan Naruto memang mengerikan seperti kata ayahnya.

"Jaaa!"

"Hati – hati."

Naruto keluar dari kamar diasrama miliknya dan langsung menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Pasti ini tentang masalah Leaticia dan Hessian yang sudah datang beberapa waktu yang lalu Batin Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

'Saa Moryuu adalah makhluk pecahan yah. Menarik sekali aku bisa menghadapinya sekali lagi walau hanya pecahannya saja, Mother Of Destiny.'

Naruto menyeringai dalam lorong sepi Akademi dan pada satu waktu, pancaran biru es kaluar dari mata kirinya sesaat dalam keheningan sebelum akhirnya kembali menghilang.

.

.

Swusshhhh

Angin bergejolak dengan kuat didalam kawah gunung Hiei, angin kuat itu terus bergejolak dengan kuat hingga akhirnya mereda kembali seperti biasanya.

Kita sorot bagian tengah kawah gunung Hiei dulu, disana terdapat Altar penyegel besar dengan 8 tiang batu berjajar. Tiang – tiang batu itu terlihat sudah rusak parah seolah akan hancur hanya dengan hembusan nafas saja. Ini adalah Altar tempat Hayamana Shion menyegel Moryuu ribuan tahun yang lalu.

Srinkk Wunggg

Sinar rune bercahaya terang sesaat sebelum akhirnya meredup. Retakan kecil ditengan Altar mulai terbentuk hingga sebuah jiwa lolos darinya. Jiwa sesosok gadis berambut hitam dengan mata yang menawah, dilengan kanannya sebuah katana hitam penuh aura kematian dan kutukan digenggam.

Deg

Mata sang gadis melebar sesaat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang familiar sedang `membacanya`. Tapi itu hanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya ekspresi itu kembali seperti semula, datar dan tak bernyawa. Sebuah bisikan lirih kemudian mengalun dalam kemerduan indah dari mulut mungilnya.

"Wahai sang raja dan anak yang aku kasihi, kau sudah dewasa hingga sampai disini. Aku akan melihat dan melawanmu sekali lagi, apakah kau berkembang atau tidak? Dewasa atau anak kecil? Jahat ataukah baik? Akan aku tunggu kau wahai Raja keenam dinasti pertama Babylonia, Kamikaze Naruto."

Swushhhh

Badai energi hitam bergejolak kuat dari roh berwujud gadis manis itu dan menelan seluruh gunung Hiei, tak sampai disitu saja. Awan gelap dilangit menjadi lebih gelap dari yang sebelumnya hingga mengeluarkan kilatan petir hitam-merah yang mengerikan. Ini adalah pertuntukan kekuatan dari pecahan pembawa kesadaran makhluk yang disebut sebagai Mother Of Destiny oleh Naruto, Kamikaze Naruto lengkapnya.

"Groaarrrrr!"

"Hoaaaaa!"

Dar dar Dar dar

Jlegarrrr

Pasukan monster dan pasukan abadi mengeluarkan raungan penuh kebencian diudara saat merasakan bahwa sang tuan akan segera bangkit _secara sempurna_. Bukan hanya berwujud layaknya bayangan hitam seperti naga seperti dimasa lalu, tapi akan berwujud makhluk Naga besar yang sesungguhnya. Momok mematikan bagi dunia ini dan mainan bagus untuk peregangan otot bagi Naruto.

.

Kekacauan melanda dunia sekali lagi, awan yang hitam dan tenang berubah menjadi ganas. Tumbuhan mulai membusuk satu persatu saat tanah tercemar oleh mana gelap. Para monster didungeon semakin kuat dan mulai melakukan invasi keluar dungeon membawa terror.

Kerajaan – Kerajaan didunia tengah Altressa mulai panik menghadapi perubahan mendadak yang menandakan bangkitnya Full Power Of Moryuu dari pecahan Mother Of Destiny, musuh lama Naruto didunianya dulu. Pasukan khusus dan sebagainya dikerahkan melindungi penduduk, sedangkan masalah logistik yang membusuk juga menjadi masalah memusingkan.

Hanya dalam waktu 5 menit Moryuu mengeluarkan amukan energinya, dunia tengah mengalami kekacauan yang begitu besar! Tapi ini hanyalah awalnya saja, jika Moryuu tak dihentikan maka seluruh makhluk didimensi ini akan menjadi **Bel Lahmu**.

Swusshhhh

.

.

Leaticia dengan gembira menyeret Hessian yang hanya bisa pasrah saja mengikuti Leaticia. Dilengan kanan Hessian terlihat koper yang juga terseret dengan pasrah tak bisa melawan. Sang koper saat ini hanya bisa meruntuki kesialannya karena dibeli oleh 2 orang ini(?).

"Nee-san, apakah kau tahu kita akan kemana? Kau dari tadi belum sampai juga."

"Kita akan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, jadi santai saja. Jalannya ada disini."

Leaticia menunjukan lengannya yang terdapat Smartwatch, disana tertera peta digital tentang denah sekolah serta posisi mereka saat ini. Jadi tersesat disekolah ini adalah mitos bagi pemilik SmartWatch. Tentunya kecuali bagi orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui fungsi SmartWatch secara keseluruhan akan tersesat.

Tak lama Leaticia dan Hessian sampai didepan pintu bertuliskan Kepala Sekolah. Setelah menaiki Lift, tangga, dan berlarian ditengah lorong sepi Akademi dengan peraturan `dibawah jam 7:30 lorong harus sepi kecuali ada kepentingan`, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai didepan pintu kantor kepala sekolah.

Atau begitulah Mei Tarumi disebut. Nyatanya dia bahkan tak melakukan apapun dan hanya duduk seharian sambil mengamati Tv atau berlatih. Kadang – kadang dia akan bekerja jika ada situasi semacam ini atau ada festival yang diadakan diAkademi. Nah Author jadi dapat ide, tapi akan Author singkirkan dulu sampai Moryuu diembat oleh Naruto.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!"

Leaticia melepaskan genggamannya pada Hessian dan membuat Hessian menghela nafasnya lega karena terlepas dari cengkraman maut Leaticia, kakaknya ini memang sangat mengerikan jika sedang senang. Maa walau begitu tetap saja saat senang wajah kakaknya ini sangat cantik.

Cklek

Leaticia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan terlihat sebuah ruangan minimalis. Didepan terlihat meja Kepala sekolah yang diatasnya terdapat beberap berkas dan dibelakang meja itu sosok Mei Tarumi duduk dikursi membelakangi Leaticia dan Hessian. Kelihatannya Mei sedang menatap awan hitam yang secara mengejutkan mengeluarkan kilatan petir yang menghantam tepat air mancur taman.

Leaticia dan Hessian terlihat tersentak merasakan energi jahat raksasa membumbung memenuhi udara dan membuat udara tercemar. Energi gelap itu terlihat mencemari udara pada saat petir merah menghantam air mancur taman. Mei yang merasakan kualitas udara beracun menetralkannya dengan mana elemen angin, tapi sebelum dia melakukannya terpaan energi putih menetralkan semua racun diudara akibat energi hitam pekat.

"Maa tak aku sangka `dia` akan merespon secepat ini. Cheh!"

"Eh?"

Suara yang terdengar senang muncul dari balik pintu dan membuat Hessian beserta Leaticia melebarkan mata karena mengenal pemilik suara ini. Sedangkan Mei yang mendengarnya memutar kursi dan menyimpitkan matanya, dia merasakan energi putih yang menetralkan udara beracun diseluruh sekolah berasal dari pemilik suara ini.

'Siapa dia?'

Mei merasa familiar dengan nada suara ini, tapi entah mengapa dia tak bisa mengingatnya.

"Hoo tak ada balasan? Aku tak mengira bahwa kau melupakan suaraku setelah kau memanggilku kesini, Kepala Sekolah."

Cklek

Pintu kembali dibuka dan dari sana Naruto muncul dengan sebuah teratai bercahaya melayang diatas telapak tangan kanannya. Teratai yang merupakan tunggangan sang dewa Mitologi India berada ditangannya, ini juga adalah penyebab pemurnian energi jahat akibat petir tadi.

"Hisashiburi? Daijobudesuka?"

Jlegar

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah petir kembali menyambar dibelakang kepala sekolah hingga menimbulkan cahaya terang menyinari ruangan ini.

"Naruto-kun!"

.

.

Ini hanyalah awalannya saja, saat roda takdir terus berputar bahkan manusia pemilik sihir terhebat tak akan bisa terus melihat masa depan. Manusia akan selalu serakah dan serakah, karena itulah kehancuran akan menemui mereka. Tak peduli apa yang mereka lakukan, yang menunggu kemanusiaan hanyalah kehancuran.

Holy Grail? Harapan untuk manusia? Kebahagiaan bagi semua manusia?

Tak tahukah mereka bahwa cawan itu adalah penyebab kehancuran sebenarnya? Berawal dari Holy Grail War dan berakhir pada Holy Grail War. Ini hanyalah penggalan kata tak berarti yang menceritakan kehancuran para manusia diduniaku dulu. Dimana para manusia berperang untuk Holy Grail dan menyebabkan kehancuran.

Ketidak pedulian, ideologi rusak, keserakahan, ketidak tahuan, kemanusiaan, adalah bukti dari kelemahan manusia. Untuk itulah manusia diciptakan! Aku adalah Kamikaze Naruto, anak dari Gilgamesh dan Ishtar yang meninggalkan dunia yang sudah rusak dan hancur digantikan oleh kekosongan dari Chaos. Siapapun yang melawanku akan binasa, siapapun yang menentangku akan tersiksa, karena mataku mampu melihat apa yang tidak mampu dilihat manusia.

Wahai manusia! Apakah kalian ingat apa yang terjadi saat singularity Babylonia? Disana kalian membuat kekacauan besar akibat adanya Holy Grail yang diwujudkan menjadi nyata. Kalian membuat Tiamat bangkit dan membunuh ayahku beserta ibuku. Aku harus turun tangan dan menyelamatkan 500 rakyat Uruk bersama dengan kalian yang membuat kekacauan tapi tak bisa memperbaikinya.

Apakah kalian ingat saat kalian menghancurkan Goetia agar proses pengembalian dan penatanan semesta kalian secara sempurna tidak terjadi? Huh kalian adalah manusia naif! Sekarang akibat ego dan kebebalan kalian sendiri dunia kalian tak akan bisa bertahan. maka hancurlah dan musnahlah wahai makhluk bebal!

.

Naruto menatap kehancuran dunia dengan datar. Badai terlihat mengamuk kesana kemari tanpa berhenti dan Chaldea, organisasi pelindung manusia, hanya bisa hancur layaknya pasir tertiup angin. Ini adalah apa yang manusia inginkan akibat kerakusan mereka.

Dimulai dari memunculkan Holy Grail dan menyimpangkan fungsinya dari `memanggil sistem pahlawan saat dunia krisis` menjadi `pertarungan Servant untuk memperoleh kebodohan dan kemunafikan sejati`. Kemudian Holy Grail terus menyimpang hingga pada akhirnya mengakhiri dunia itu sendiri, manusia memang bodoh tak peduli berapa kali Naruto melihat para manusia terus berjuang dengan baik.

Karena pada dasarnya manusia tetaplah manusia, mereka tak pernah bisa menjadi lebih dari itu. Selama masih terbungkus otot dan daging, mereka akan selalu menjadi makhluk munafik dan naif.

"Walau begitu, aku sangat terhibur dan juga marah saat melihat ayahku ikut dipermainkan dalam panggung kecil itu. Aku harap dunia yang selanjutnya tak akan mengecewakan seperti duniaku ini."

 **Little Garden Of The World**

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Little Garden Of The World**

 **By**

 **Lang**

 **Publish And Update**

 **By**

 **(Special Thanks)Inuzuura Naraku(Makasih udah bantu** **)**

 **Summary ::**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah sederhana. Kisah mengenai dunia Magic yang sudah marak didunia FFN, tapi tahukah kamu? Bahwa sesungguhnya dunia ini adalah mainanku? Dunia ini ada dalam genggamanku. Anak **Manusia** yang memegang kemampuan Special Reality Marbel **King Of Treasury** dan Magic **Persepsi** yang dianggap tidak terlalu berguna dalam pertempuran. Tapi apakah benar begitu? Akan aku tunjukan pada mereka betapa berbahayanya **Seluruh Hartaku! Gate Of King Treasure**.

.

Blubb Bluuppp

Gelembung udara keluar dari nafas sang Demi-Servant bernama Mashu Krylight. Perempuan cantik itu sekarang sedang menatap kosong kedepan didalam lautan tanpa batas. Anehnya dia masih dapat bernafas dengan lancar dan setiap gas pernapasan (CO2) dilepaskan selalu menimbulkan gelembung dilautan tanpa batas yang menelannya entah untuk berapa waktu lamanya ini.

Mashu berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, saat dimana dia melakukan pertarungan dengan Goetia bersama sang Master dibantu dengan King Treasure, Kamikaze Naruto, yang berhasil mengeluarkan Noble Phantasm walau didalam Ars Paulina menggunakan semacam rune yang juga diberikan juga kepada Mashu.

Mashu ingat betul pada saat Ars Almadel Salomonis dapat ditahan menggunakan semacam perisai yang terbuat dari Teratai. Tak hanya menahan, perisai berbentuk unik itu menetralkan efek membakar dari Noble Phantasm berkekuatan gila itu tanpa masalah sama sekali.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut sampai pada akhirnya Goetia terpaksa mengerahkan 72 Demon dalam full power untuk melawan Naruto yang habis-habisan menggunakan Gate Of King Treasure hingga melepaskan jumlah tak terhitung Noble Phantasm sekelas Anti-Nation dan lusinan Noble Phantasm Anti-Planet.

Senjata – senjata gila itu terus menggoncang Reality Marble, Ars Paulina yang tercipta dari sirkuit sihir Solomon sendiri di Imaginery Number yang jauh dari dunia nyata. Desakan Noble Phantasm Full Power ini menghancurkan ¼ Reality Marble karena Goetia berhasil meregenerasi Reality Marble menggunakan mana yang terkumpul dari Ars Almadel Salomonis.

Pada saat Naruto disibukan oleh 72 Demon berkekuatan luar biasa, Mashu dan Fujimaru(master Mashu) melawan Goetia. Tapi kekalahan telak mengenai Mashu dan Fujimaru pada saat itu, kekalahan karena Ars Almadel Salomonis berhasil menguapkan tubuh Mashu walau cahaya NP itu dapat ditahan oleh Lord Camelot.

Fujimaru selamat dan kemudian pandangan Mashu menggelap. Tekad tak tergoyahkan milik Mashu menguatkan Lord Camelot sampai tak tertembus walau pada akhirnya tetap mati dengan tubuh menguap habis tanpa sisa. Sementara itu 72 Demon yang dilawan Naruto telah menghilang terhantam Noble Phantasm Rank EX, EA, yang sukses mengoyak Ars Paulina menjadi berkeping – keping.

Itu adalah kenangan terakhir Mashu Krylight sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan Galahad, sosok Heroic Spirit yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Mereka bertemu dalam dunia penuh pasir putih dan langit biru tanpa awan. Disana Mashu berbicara dengan Galahad beberapa hal yang mengejudkan Mashu.

Beberapa hal yang dibicarakan antara lain adalah mengenai keadaan setelah Mashu menguap habis. Galahad mengatakan bahwa Ars Paulina terkoyak habis hingga hancur berkeping – keping, sifat penahan Noble Phantasm menghilang dan Goetia ikut terkoyak disana oleh pancaran kehancuran energi True Ether yang dikatakan hanya bisa ditandingi oleh Enki-Bintang Kehancuran.

Mashu bertanya kepada Galahad mengenai nasip para Master yang lain(terutama Fujimaru) dan Sevant diReality Marble itu. Galahad menceritakan bahwa mereka semua selamat karena energi kehancuran True Ether tak melukai mereka atas izin Naruto dan hanya mengoyak para musuh.

Mashu lega dengan ini dan membuat Galahad heran, pasalnya jika Goetia dikalahkan maka dipastikan manusia tak akan memiliki masa depan lagi. Pada saat Galahad mengeluarkan pertanyaan pasal kelegaan Mashu, jawaban yang didapatkan membuat Galahad menjadi mengerti sesuatu tentang wadah yang memiliki kemampuannya ini.

" _Aku hanyalah seorang bayi buatan, aku hanya hidup dengan apa yang aku percayai dan apa yang bisa aku gapai. Aku tak akan bisa memahami apa yang kau katakan karena aku memanglah bukan pahlawan. Aku hanyalah wadah bagi kekuatanmu."_

Setelah itu Galahad membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengatakan pada Mashu bahwa sebelum kematiannya ada sesuatu yang aneh. Keanehan ini diduga dari King Treasure, Naruto, yang secara gila mampu mengeluarkan Ful Power Noble Phantasm yang bukan miliknya dari gudang harta tanpa batas.

Galahad mengatakan bahwa dia tidak begitu mengerti tentang keanehan ini, tapi Galahad mengatakan pada Mashu bahwa hidupnya belumlah berakhir gara – gara keanehan ini. Mashu akan hidup kembali akibat Naruto entah bagaimana dan kenapa, tapi Galahad juga mengatakan untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti `menjadi bukan dirimu sendiri`.

" _Jadilah dirimu sendiri walau apapun yang terjadi, karena itu adalah satu – satunya cara bagimu memahami apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."_

Mashu tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Galahad dan ingin bertanya, namun badai pasir putih lebih dahulu menerjang dan pada saat badai selesai Mashu terjatuh dari ketinggian dan terbenam didalam air tanpa bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Galahad tentang kehancuran dunia dan hidupnya yang terselamatkan.

Tuk

"Huh?"

Mashu tersentak ketika telinganya mendengar suara kaca diketuk. Ini sangat aneh mengingat ini adalah air, seharusnya suara semacam itu tak akan bisa terdengar. Tapi tunggu! Mashu berusaha mengingat kejadian dulu, dia seperti pernah mengalami kejadian mendengar suara seperti ini.

"Hah!"

Mashu melebarkan matanya mengingat kejadian apa itu. Kejadian dimana dia pertama kali 'bangun' sebagai Demi-Servant dalam tabung embrio ilmuan Chaldea. Bukankah itu berarti dia sekarang juga mengalami kejadian itu kembali?

"Kau memang masih bisa selamat, Mashu Krylight. Hubungan kuat, tekad, kesederhanaan, kemampuan, pemahaman, dan kepercayaanmu membuatku tertarik. Apakah kau mau menjadi salah satu temanku? Atau kalau kau tidak mau aku akan mengambalikan rohmu kealam lain untuk menemui yang lain."

" _Siapa itu? Apakah itu anda, King Treasure?"_

"Kau benar, Mashu Krylight. Kau masih hidup akibat belas kasihku dan karena rasa tertarikku akibat sifat `manusia sejati` dari dirimu. Kembali pada pertanyaan awalku, apakah kau menerima menjadi temanku? Atau aku bisa mengembalikanmu kealam selanjutnya?"

" _Saya menerimanya. Tapi bisakah jelaskan kepada saya kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini?"_

"Hahahaha jangan terlalu formal seperti itu, Mash. Aku akan menjelaskan semua yang ingin kau ketahui, tapi bisakah kau tetap menjadi dirimu saat ini setelah mendengar ceritaku?"

Pertanyaan ini sama seperti perkataan Galahad! Ini membuat Mashu bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan rasa penasarannya membludak, jadi Mashu menyetujuinya dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak akan kehilangan dirinya sendiri setelah ini walau sebenarnya dia tak tahu apa maksudnya itu.

"Bagus, Mash. Tepatilah janjimu karena aku tak suka kalau ada seseorang mngingkari janjinya."

Krak

Suara retakan terdengar ditelingan Mashu dan suara retakan itu semakin kuat dan banyak. Sampai pada waktu singkat Mashu merasa seluruh tubuhnya melemas dan ambruk kedepan. Alih – alih merasakan sakit, Mashu merasakan dekapan hangat dan sebuah suara menerpa indra pendengarannya.

"Welcome back, Mash."

"Ught."

Mashu melenguh berusaha mengeluarkan kata – kata dan membuka matanya, tapi suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan dan mata miliknya berhasil membuka. Pandangan pertama adalah keburaman sebelum dalam beberapa kedipan berubah menjadi pandangan sebuah ruangan emas berkilau penuh bahan laboratorium canggih, bahkan Mashu bersumpah laboratorium Chaldea akan seperti sekolah Tk dibandingkan dengan ini.

Mashu berusaha melepaskan dekapan lembut dari Naruto, tapi sayangnya dekapan itu menguat dan menggendongnya ala bridal. Mashu tak bisa menolak karena tubuh baru miliknya masihlah belum terlalu kuat dan pasrah digendong oleh sang King Treasure.

Mata Mashu melihat wajah damai Naruto yang membawanya keluar dari ruangan laboratorium serba emas dan melewati lorong bercat putih berdekorasi indah. Mashu dapat melihat perbedaan pada wajah sosok King Treasure itu semenjak Singularity Babylonia.

Dimana wajah murka melihat ayah dan ibunya mati berubah menajadi wajah damai dan penuh ketenangan. Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah Mashu yang melamun menatap wajahnya, sebelah mata miliknya yang berwarna biru dengan pola kepingan es didalamnya bersinar sesaat sebelum akhirnya Naruto kembali menoleh kedepan dan mendengus pelan.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, Mashu Krylight. Kau akan mendengar betapa busuknya kemanusiaan setelah selamat dari Goetia."

Naruto meletakkan Mashu keranjang empuk yang bahan lebih nyaman dari ranjang seorang raja ddidunia sekalipun. Mengangkat tangan kanannya, Naruto menutup kelopak mata Mashu dan mengirimkan apa yang dia lihat selama ini dari dunia harta tanpa batas miliknya.

Swushhhh

"Ap-apakah semua ini benar?"

"Tergantung kau ingin mempercayainya atau tidak temanku, Mashu Krylight."

.

.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Ahh kau masih mengingatku, Leaticia-chan? Aku sangat senang! Sepertinya Hessian juga masih mengingatku juga."

Naruto tersenyum diambang pintu dan berjalan kedepan. Teratai yang melayang ditangan kanannya menghilang menjadi serpihan debu emas yang menghilang diudara ruangan. Mei yang melihatnya menyimpitkan matanya sebelum akhirnya kembali normal.

'Percuma menanyainya, dia pasti tidak mau menjawabnya.'

"Dilihat dari percakapan sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal, jadi ini akan gampang."

"Tunggu! Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan misi yang diberikan melalui SmartWatch?"

Mei yang menjawab pertanyaan Leaticia dengan anggukan dan menekan sebuah tombol dimeja kerjanya. Lantai didepan meja mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir dan memunculkan kursi nyaman. Tanpa kagum ataupun tertegun 3 orang jajaran keajaiban itu langsung menduduki kursi yang muncul secara epik.

"Misi ini berhubungan dengan Moryuu dan kalian akan ditugaskan bersama anggota Kiseki No Hassei lain untuk mengatasi ini juga. Kelengkapan informasi misi ini akan aku serahkan kepada Naruto, jadi aku akan pergi dulu."

Mei dengan wajah tanpa dosa bangkit dari kursinya dan segera pergi dari ruangan. Meninggalkan 3 orang yang mempunyai ekspresi berbeda, Hessian dengan wajah cengo, Leaticia dengan wajah yang memerah membayangkan sesuatu, dan Naruto yang masih tersenyum dengan tambahan perempatan didahinya.

"Nah kepala sekolah keparat itu sudah pergi."

Naruto memutar kursinya menghadap samping dan melihat kearah 2 orang yang juga langsung menatapnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis karena menyadari suatu hal,,,,, Authornya udah gak punya ide tentang percakapan ini!

'Kampret! Harus improvisasi. Pikir Naruto pikir! Kau harus meneruskan percakapan selagi Authornya nonton Tate No Yusha buat cari inspirasi.'

Otak super Naruto berputar cepat mencari metode percakapan yang pas. Tapi sayangnya gak ada! Authornya bener - bener tega gak punya inspirasi pada saat seperti ini. Leaticia dan Hessian yang melihat Naruto hanya diam terlihat bingung.

"Anoo Naruto-kun, bisakah jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Kami mendapatkan pesan dari SmartWatch saat dikereta bahwa akan mendapatkan misi penting."

'Yeahhh! Dia memulai percakapannya.'

"Ohh maaf, aku hanya sedikit melamun tadi memikirkan sesuatu."

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan dan menarik nafas kembali. Gzzz ide Author benar – benar dah mentok, tulis kayak gini aja biar satu paragraf dapat panjang hehehehe :v.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya dari awal. Kita akan..."

.

.

Tomoe Gozen.

Salah satu Servant yang dipanggi oleh Gilgamesh dalam singularity Babylonia untuk menghadapi invasi pasukan Beast pimpinan jendral Beast tiamat selagi Naruto masih terjebak dalam Reverse Side Of The World akibat sikampret Goetia. Tomoe adalah seorang Servant kuat dengan darah eorang Oni dalam tubuhnya hingga membuatnya memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa sebagai seorang Servant.

Disamping itu, dia dipersenjatai dengan 3 buah senjata berupa panah merah, katana merah, dan juga Naginata. Tomoe memiliki keahlian perang yang bagus hingga akhirnya dipuji Gilgamesh akibat bisa mengalahkan sosok manusia kalajengking yang merupakan Bel Lahmu dengan pikiran dan kekuatan yang diatas rata – rata.

Sosoknya memiliki perawakan seorang wanita sempurna dan wujud yang indah. Kulitnya putih, matanya berkilau layaknya permata, rambutnya bersinar penuh keanggunan, dan baju besi kuatnya mengalahkan setiap serangan musuh. Tomoe adalah seorang wanita perang tertangguh dibawah sang Ratu Land Of Shadow, Scathatch.

Tapi kita akan kesampingkan itu dulu, saat ini diatas kawah gunung Hiei, sosok Tomoe Gozen dengan Saint Grapnya yang telah terkorupsi oleh Black Mud milik Tiamat berdiri melayang menggunakan sayap Draconic miliknya.

Kulit putihnya menjadi pucat, mata miliknya yang berkilauan menjadi hitam pekat, rambut perak penuh keagungan menjadi hitam kegelapan, dan zirah kuat miliknya menjadi sebuah zirah kegelapan yang mengerikan membalut kengerian dan keputus asaan.

Dilengan kanannya tergenggam sebuah katana hitam penuh kebencian dan hawa membunuh kuat. Bilah tajamnya meneteskan kutukan tiada akhir yang memberikan kematian mutlak bagi para mortal yang tergores. Ini adalah penampilan sosok Heroic Spirit yang terkena korupsi Black Mud yang mengandung Saint Grap tiamat sendiri hingga menguasai Saint Grap milik Tomoe Gozen.

"Ught! Sedikit lagi wujud Beast milikku akan sempurna. Tapi jika hanya seperti itu aku akan kalah akibat Enki maupun Ea. Aku harus membuat tubuh sesuai bagi roh gadis ini."

Gumam Tiamat sambil memandang kedua lengannya. Tubuh ini hanyalah roh yang dia kuasai dengan mengbah Saint Grap miliknya, sekarang Roh pahlawan Tomoe Gozen secara otomatis dihapus dari Throne akibat apa yang dilakukan oleh Tiamat pada Saint Grapnya.

"Aku harus menjadi yang terbaik dalam melawannya walau aku tahu pasti tak akan mengungguli kemampuanku saat itu."

Jlegarr

Patir merah menghantam altar dibawah Dark Tomoe hingga seluruh pillarnya hancur berkeping – keping. Tulisan magis yang menyegel lumpur sisa miliknya menghilang dan lenyap diudara. Dark Tomoe menatap kejadian itu dengan datar dan merentangkan kedua lengannya seolah menyambut sesuatu.

Cekrak krak krak Blarrr

Lumpur hitam meledak dari altar dan membumbung keatas. Lava panas terlihat membeku diselimuti lumpur hitam yang dijuluki sebagai Primodial Organism. Tak sampai disana, lumpur itu naik menuju roh Black Tomoe dan menyelimutinya sepenuhnya.

Jumlah luar biasa lumpur hitam itu memadat menjadi bulat dan terus memadat menjadi suatu bentuk perlahan.

.

.

Pagi menyingsing dengan cepat dan menyinari dunia tengah bagian atas dimana yang bagian bawah tak mendapatkan sinar akibat awan energi gelap yang luar biasa menutup tanpa membiarkan 1 cahayapun masuk kedalam dunia tengah Altressa.

Disisi para Kiseki No Hassei, mereka terlihat bersiap berangkat. Persenjataan disiapkan dan mana disimpan penuh, perlengkapan seperti bekal tak dibawa karena rencana akan langsung dilecutkan sampai Moryuu hancur tanpa sisa.

Srinkkk

Sinar magic muncul diatas tanah dan saat menghilang sebuah Chariot atau bisa dibilang kereta perang muncul dengan ditarik oleh 2 Magical Phantasm lembu. Alexander yang melihatnya tanpa basa – basi langsung menaiki Chariot miliknya bersama dengan sosok pria tampan berambut putih, Siegfried.

"Kita menuju kota Ryuudo!"

Mhooooo!

Drak Drak Drak

Chariot melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju menuju angkasa ditarik oleh 2 Magical Phantasm yang memiliki kecepatan dan ketangguhan diatas rata – rata Magical Phantasm. Terlihat juga 2 wajah serius tercetak dalam 2 orang dalam jajaran 5 terkuat generasi kejaiban itu.

Cklek

Nitocris membuka pintu ruangan dengan tergesa – gesa dan berlari dilorong bercat emas didalam piramida. Rambut panjang miliknya terlihat berkibar indah setiap langkahnya. Sosok Nitocris mengenakan pakaian ala Firaun khas miliknya diFGO hingga terlihat sedikit fulgar namun menawan.

Sosok Ozymandiaz selaku kakaknya menunggu dilapangan besar diAkademi Ra yang sepi akibat muridnya tak diperbolehkan keluar. Didepan Ozymandiaz sebuah kapal besar yang merupakan salah satu Artifac miliknya muncul dengan keagungan yang luar biasa. Kapal berkekuatan cahaya yang bisa terus melaju diudara tanpa bahan bakar apapun!

Kapal ini bahkan bisa menembakkan leser cahaya kearah musuh yang tidak hanya menghanguskan musuh tapi juga melelehkan tanah sekitarnya. Ozymandiaz melirik kearah kanan dan menemukan 3 sosok yang berlari kecil kearahnya.

Sosok pertama adalah adik manisnya, kedua sosok gadis bersurai Pink dengan wajah cantik, dan Ikemen berambut merah dengan mata hitam tajam. Mereka sampai didepan Ozymandiaz dan tanpa banyak kata langsung naik keatas kapal perang berupa Artifac kelas atas itu.

Swushhhh

"Wahai kapal cahayaku! Maju dan hancurkanlah musuhku."

Kapal bernama Mesektet itu terangkat oleh gaya magis dan dengen cepat melesat keudara. Simbol – simbol matahari terlihat diseluruh badan kapal menunjukan cahaya kekuningan yang luar biasa, walau masih kalah dari Excalibur milik Arthuria Pendragon.

"Kalian berhati – hatilah."

"Tenang saja Liya. Kami akan hati – hati dahh!"

Asuna melambaikan tangannya kepada sosok Elf bernama Liya sebelum akhinya menuju altar teleportasi magic didalam pohon besar. Didalamnya Erza dan Atalanta sudah menunggu dengan ekspresi masing – masing dan pada saat Asuna telah sampai, Aria yang ada dibawah bercahaya terang akibat pembacaan mantra dari seorang tetua Elf.

Srinkk

"Semoga kalian selamat, Erza, Atalanta, Asuna."

.

Sementara setiap perwakilan kerajaan tetangga sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu, Naruto dkk malah baru saja selesai sarapan dengan wajah biasa saja seolah bahaya tidak akan pernah terjadi. Errr Shirou terlihat gugup sih, tapi dia menutupinya karena tidak ingin misi ini diketahui oleh Luvia dkk.

"Kau kenapa Shero? Kau terlihat gugup."

"A-ahahahaha bukan apa – apa. Aku hanya sedikit terkejud karena 2 generasi keajaiban ikut dalam kelompok ini juga tadi malam."

Shirou menatap kearah 2 orang yang saat ini salah satunya sedang berbicara dengan Naruto secara serius. Pembicaraan mereka tak bisa didengar walau dari jarak dekat sekalipun, ini agak aneh karena mencurigakan, tapi tak ada orang diruangan Team ini yang mau menegur atau kepo akan masalah 2 orang itu.

Shirou menghela nafasnya pelan dan meminum teh didepannya. Kepalanya kemudian mengingat kejadian semalam pada jam 12 malam tepat, dimana dia mendatangi Naruto karena ak bisa tidur dan bertanya tentang beberapa hal mengenai pertempuran.

Shirou akui bahwa dia masihlah hijau dalam pertempuran hidup dan mati. Walaupun dia diakui sebagai generasi keajaiban, kemampuan dan sikapnya dalam pertempuran sesungguhnya diluar arena belumlah matang. Shirou bahkan merasa akan mati berhadapan dengan Magical Beast berkekuatan sama sepertinya karena kurangnya pengalaman.

Maka dari itu, sebelum Shirou melawan para Monster Rank A+ itu, Shirou bertanya beberapa saran tentang pertempuran sesungguhnya. Dalam pembicaraan itu, Shirou mendapatkan beberapa pelajaran penting dan saran – saran yang berguna nantinya. Jikapun Shirou diujung tanduk, Shirou masih punya senjata rahasial milik clannya.

Ctik

"Uh?"

Perhatian langsung teralihkan kearah suara jentikan jari. Naruto yang mendapatkan perhatian tersenyum kecil dan menepukkan kedua lengannya.

"Nee aku, Leaticia, Hessian, Illya, Angelica, dan Arthuria harus pergi dulu. Kepala sekolah memanggil, apakah kalian tak keberatan?"

"Umm tentu saja. Jika kalian dipanggil kepala sekolah silahkan saja."

Miyu dkk mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Rin dan membuat Naruto dkk langsung berdiri. Naruto dkk langsung keluar dari ruangan Team menuju lorong yang lumayan sepi, para murid kebanyakan malas keluar akibat kegelapan yang ada diseluruh penjuru.

Walau lampu sihir telah dinyalakan, suasana suram serta suara halilintar dilangit masihlah membuat para siswa-siswi malas untuk keluar dari ruangan mereka. Beberapa yang keluar mungkin hanya untuk mengambil makanan dikantin atau ada janjian dengan pacar.

Beberapa belokan lorong dilewati dengan Naruto yang memimpin jalan. Pemuda berumur ribuan tahun itu dengan lancar melewati setiap lorong besar akadem tanpa bantuan SmartWatch hngga sampai pada sebuah ujung lorong.

Disana adalah sebuah jalan setapak biasa dengan paving sebagai landasannya. Disisi kiri kanan sangat sepi dan tak ada satupun makhluk, bau busuk dari rumput yang membusuk akibat energi Moryuu mendera indra penciuman dan membuatnya mati rasa untuk sesaat.

Swushhh

Sinar magis menyeelmuti setiap anggota tubuh Naruto dkk sebelum akhirnya menghilang dan mengganti pakaian mereka. Arthuria terlihat mengenakan gaun armor, Shirou mengenakan armor khas berwarna hitam sama seperti EMIYA Archer, Angelica juga mengenakan Armor ringan berwarna emas bergaris biru tanpa penutup kepala, Illya terlihat mengenakan pakaian Caster dari mode tongkat miliknya yang sama seperti pakaian Caster dianime Fate Stay Night UBW.

Hessian mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan mengendarai Lobo yang menggigit Sword Hook dan sebuah kalung berbandul salib terlihat menggantung dileher Hessian, Leaticia mengenakan pakaian tempur magis miliknya ditutupi jubah hitam dan 2 senjata miliknya, sedangkan untuk Naruto dia hanya menganakan pakaian kasual biasa dengan sebuah tombak mirip payung dilengan kanannya.

Bisa dibilang gaya rambut Naruto berubah sama seperti Gilgamesh diFate Prototype. Dipunggung Naruto terlihat tombak matahari berwarna emas yang indah. Ini adalah Noble Phantasm kelas Anti-Nation, Brahmastra Kundala milik Karna yang ada didalam King Treasure.

Stap

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini? Bukankah katamu kita dipanggil kepala sekolah?"

Pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Shirou dan Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Mengangkat lengan kanannya keatas, kejadian berikutnya membuat Hessian, Leaticia, dan Shirou berdecak kagum dan ternganga seperti idiot.

"Kita akan segera pergi menuju kota Ryuudo. Disana para Kiseki No Hassei sudah berkumpul kecuali kitam, jika menunggu kepala sekolah akan lama, jadi kita langsung menuju kesana dengan salah satu temanku."

Naruto merentangkan lengannya setelah menancapkan Rhongomyniad ketanah. Lingkaran emas raksasa muncul diatas tanah dan memunculkan moncong pesawat kebanggaan Babylonia karena kecepatannya yang sampai pada kecepatan cahaya. Ini adalah pesawat generasi pertama dan model untuk pesawat tercepat dialam semesta yang dibuat untuk Naruto.

"Vimana!"

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Little Garden Of The World**

 **By**

 **Lang**

 **Publish And Update**

 **By**

 **(Special Thanks)Inuzuura Naraku(Makasih udah bantu** **)**

 **Summary ::**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah sederhana. Kisah mengenai dunia Magic yang sudah marak didunia FFN, tapi tahukah kamu? Bahwa sesungguhnya dunia ini adalah mainanku? Dunia ini ada dalam genggamanku. Anak **Manusia** yang memegang kemampuan Special Reality Marbel **King Of Treasury** dan Magic **Persepsi** yang dianggap tidak terlalu berguna dalam pertempuran. Tapi apakah benar begitu? Akan aku tunjukan pada mereka betapa berbahayanya **Seluruh Hartaku! Gate Of King Treasure**.

.

Pesawat berkilauan melayang tanpa bergerak diatas awan gelap. Diatas pesawat itu, beberapa orang terlihat sedang berbicara satu – sama lain sebelum pada akhirnya sosok yang duduk diatas singgasana yang merupakan ruangan kontrol pesawat mengaktifkan Booster dibelakang pesawat.

Swuushhh

Pesawat unik itu mulai terbang dengan kecepatan relatif stabil dan pada menit kelima, energi sihir menyelimuti pesawat seluruhnya dalam warna emas sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Pada saat itu juga, sayap pesawat yang mengatup mulai terbuka dan cahaya hijau sayap bersinar redup.

Naruto yang merupakan pengemudi pesawat menyeringai kejam dan membuat para penumpangnya menjadi pucat. Penyebab seringai kejam Naruto adalah karena pembicaraan sebelumnya. Dimana para penumpang meragukan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto mengenai kecepatan Vimana.

Jadi Naruto tersenyum kejam ingin menunjukan betapa mengerikannya kecepatan cahayanya. Pertahanan angin kencang dinonaktifkan sedangkan pertahanan lainnya masih diaktifkan untuk mencegah adanya orang yang jatuh dari Vimana. Ini akan menjadi kehancuran jika Vimana benar – benar melesat dalam kecepatan cahaya.

"Sekarang saksikanlah kecepatan Vimana!"

Swushh

"Huwaaaaaa!"

"Hahahahahahahhahaa!"

Naruto tertawa dengan gilanya tanpa memperdulikan para penumpang yang terseret angin dan menabrak dinding sihir yang melindungii para penumpang Vimana agar tidak jatuh saat melakukan manuver ekstrime.

Naruto tak terpengaruh angin sama sekali dan menahan Vimana agar kecepatannya masih bisa diterima oleh tubuh. Dia tak mungkin mengeluarkan kecepatan cahaya karena dengan tabrakan angin ini akan membuat kematian bagi para penumpangnya. Jika Naruto sih melewati kecepatan cahaya tanpa pertahanan masih bisa bertahan.

Dzingk

"Huwaaaa!"

Brak

"Khoh!"

Naruto menghentikan Vimana secara tiba – tiba karena tujuan sudah sampai dalam waktu kurang dari 40 detik. Dalam kecepatan gila dan secara tiba – tiba berhenti membuat para penumpang yang tadinya menempel di dinding magis bagian belakang terlempar kedepan dan menabrak dinding sihir bagian depan sebelum akhirnya jatuh kelantai Vimana.

Naruto yang melihatnya tertawa dengan keras, hatinya ada rasa puas tersendiri karena bisa menghajar orang yang mengatakannya berbohong. Naruto adalah orang yang akan marah besar jika perkataannya disepelekan oleh orang lain, apalagi jika yang disepelekan adalah benda buatan rakyatnya atau benda yang merupakan temannya.

"Khuohhh! Kami menyerah."

Dengan begitu bendera putih dikibarkan tanda menyerah. Sebuah kesalahan menganggap ucapan Naruto adalah omong kosong belaka.

.

Imaginary Number

.

Swushh Swuushhh

Dua buah pesawat canggih melesat dengan cepat saling mengejar. Lecutan missil dan energi penghancur menggetarkan daerah terlarang ini dalam kecepatan melebihi kecepatan cahaya. 2 buah pesawat dengan bentuk sama namun warna yang berbeda itu saling bertarung sengit didaerah terlarang dalam kecepatan sedikit dibawah Ship Of Light milik Naruto.

Diruang kontrol pesawat 1 yang memiliki warna silver metalic, sosok gadis kecil berpakaian anti-Mainstream mengendalikan pesawat dengan energicnya. Beberapa sistem rusak akibat tabrakan rudal yang mengenai badan pesawat, tapi dengan tendangan magis masin kembali beroperasi -_-".

Gadis kecil dengan 2 buah pedang berbeda warna dipinggungnya itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam bergaris biru dan topi untuk menyembunyikan model rambut Ahego miliknya. Tapi walaupun begitu, rambutnya masih terlihat karena terlalu panjang dan berkilauan emas indah.

Nama gadis itu adalah MHX, atau begitulah orang – orang memanggilnya. Tapi kadang dia suka memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Lily sesuai dengan apa yang diberikan oleh seseorang padanya. Dan pada saat ditanya oleh seseorang mengenai namanya yang aneh, dia langsung akan menebas orang itu menjadi kepingan debu.

Sosok gadis kecil ini memiliki kemampuan yang bisa menembus bintang dalam sekali terjangan pedangnya! Tentunya hanyalah bintang biasa, bukannya bintang awal penciptaan.

"Missile Blast, Fire!"

Swushhh Blarrrr

Goncangan kuat yang mempu meruntuhkan sebuah negara muncul dari hasil ledakan Missile berkekuatan menengah dari pesawat miliknya. Ini adalah pesawat bernama Dun Stallion II yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa oleh seseorang yang menurut Lily adalah ayahnya.(diklaim secara sepihak sebagai ayahnya)

Sementara itu, dipesawat dengan nama Black Dun Stallion II. Sosok perempuan berambut pirang layaknya kembaran MHX atau memang dia adalah kembaran MHX. Mereka sekilas sama, hanya saja warna mata miliknya berwarna coklat keemasan sedangkan MHX adalah biru jernih.

Pakaiannya dominan berwarna merah sedangkan dipunggungnya terdapat pedang berjenis Lightsaber dan Twin Lightsaber. Sama seperti sosok Lily, sosok ini sebenarnya tak memiliki nama, namun seseorang memberikannya nama Altria.

Altria mengenakan kacamata dan dengan santainya terlihat mengendallikan pesawat luar angkasa miliknya. Sikapnya berbeda dengan Lily yang dengan energiknya mengendalikan pesawat Dun Stallion Ii, Altria lebih tenang dan terkendali. Fokusnya luar biasa mengamati setiap monitor sebelum akhirnya serangan Dun Stallion II berhenti hingga membuat Black Dun Stallion II miliknya juga berhenti.

Altria menaikan alisnya ketika menerima transmisi dari sosok musuh abadinya, atau bisa dibilang sosok kakak miliknya, tapi karena suatu kejadian berupa ego mereka berdua menjadi musuh dan ingin membuktikan bahwa masing – masing lebih baik dari pada yang lain.

Dzink

"Ada apa, Nee-chan? Apakah kau mengakui aku lebih hebat dariku?"

Dengan tawa mengejek dan gaya menaikan kaca matanya, Altria melontarkan ucapannya. Tapi secara mengejutkan Lily tak menanggapi ucapan Altria dan malah menaruh wajahnya dipapan pengendali. Melihat sikap sang kakak yang aneh membuat Altria mengeryitkan dahinya, sangat tak biasa atau bisa dibilang tak pernah Lily terlihat lesu seperti ini.

"Ughtt~ aku bosan, Altria! Kita hanya terus bertarung dan selalu imbang. Apakah kau tidak bosan apa?"

Lily mengangkat wajahnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Altria yang melihatnya langsung terdiam, bukannya tersepona dengan wajah kakaknya, tapi Altria memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya itu tentang rasa bosan yang secara tiba – tiba mendera.

Oke, Altria akui jika dia mulai agak bosan dengan pertarungan tiada berakhir ini karena hasilnya selalu seimbang. Lebih lagi pertarungan ini terus dilakukan tanpa henti, yah kecuali pada saat mereka berdua lapar ataupun saat ada masalah pada pesawat masing – masing seperti kehabisan bahan bakar atau kerusakan mesin yang anehnya selalu terjadi bersamaan.

"Jadi apa yang Nee-chan inginkan? Bukankah ini untuk menentuka siapa yang terbaik diantara kita berdua? Atau jangan – jangan Nee-chan mengakui kalah dariku."

Altria tersenyum percaya diri dan membusungkan dadanya sombong. Lily yang mendengarnya langsung menggebrak papan pengendali miliknya dan memasang wajah marah yang jika dilihat para Lolicon akan bahaya. Bahaya karena keimutan itu bisa membuat para Lolicon mengarunginya dan kemudian Lolicon itu akan menjadi samsak tinju Secred-Caliburn.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku masihlah kakakmu dan itu membuatku lebih baik darimu. Asal kamu tahu saja, _Chaos Tou-sama_ mengatakan bahwa akulah yang terbaik."

Altria yang mendengarnya mendengus pelan, sepertinya kakaknya harus diperiksa telinganya. Dia sudah tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Telingamu itu bermasalah, Nee-chan. Chaos Tou-sama tidak mengatakan itu dan tak pernah mengatakan itu. Dia mengatakan bahwa kita akan menjadi yang terbaik jika bisa hmmm Etto me-menikah? Yah menikah!"

"Huh? Menikah? Apakah itu semacam makanan? Jika iya aku ingin memakannya."

Lily terlihat bersemangat saat membicarakan makanan dan membuat Altria menepuk dahinya. Kakaknya ini selain energik juga seorang yang idiot, mereka saat ini sedang berbicara menganai siapa yang terbaik malah ingin makan. Sepertinya otak encer milikku lebih baik dari pada milik Nee-chan batin Altria bangga.

"Huh! Menikah itu bukan makanan. Itu adalah hal yang dikatakan Tou-sama sebagai _kegiatan makhluk hidup yang saling menyayangi_. Yah seperti itu kalau tidak salah."

Lily yang mendengarnya memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah berpikir. Altria kembali bingung dengan tingkah kakaknya yang begitu serius berpikir, apakah tadi bagian pesawat jatuh mengenai kepalanya hingga mmbuatnya bertingkah seperti ini? Batin Altria heran dengan tingkah kakaknya saat ini.

"Ah! Aku mengerti! Jadi kita harus menyayangi seseorang yang juga menyayangi kita. Siapapun diantara kita berdua yang paling cepat mendapatkan orang yang menyayangi dan kita sayangi akan menjadi yang terbaik.

Altria mengangguk mendengar ucapan kakaknya dan juga mulai berpikir. Altria pikir jika ini dilakukan maka akan mudah menentukan siapa yang terbaik diantara mereka berdua. Lagipula dengan begini mereka juga bisa bersantai dan mencari orang yang bisa menyayangi dan mereka sayangi.

'Tapi siapa yang aku sayangi?'

Batin Altria dan Lily secara bersamaan. Mereka tidaklah pernah mengenal seseorang secara dekat, lagipula mereka dilahirkan dari atap dunia Chaos karena suatu hal anomali. Kemudian mereka diasuh oleh `Bintang` dan diberikan senjata dan pelatihan. Setelah itu mereka berkelana kepenjuru dunia dan mulai berseteru.

Tapi,,,,,,

"Dia!"

.

Diatas benteng pertahanan kota Ryuudo, pukul 2 siang

.

Naruto menatap lautan gelap dihadapannya dengan pandangan serius, mata biru miliknya yang terbuka memandang tajam lautan gelap yang mengutuk makhluk apapun menjadi Bal Lahmu. Naruto tak menyangka pecahan Tiamat itu akan menggunakan roh Heroic Tomoe Gozen sebagai wadahnya.

"Hah merepotkan sekali."

Gumam Naruto sambil menutup mata kirinya yang berwarna biru. Tengan kanannya terlihat menggeruk kepalanya bingung, serangan Ron(panggilan Naruto untuk Rhongomyniad) yang memiliki area luas tak akan mempan dan dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh tiamat dalam wujud Tomoe Gozen.

"Apakah kau bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan ini, Naruto?"

Naruto melirik kekanan dan menemukan Ozymandiaz yang juga menatap serius kearah lautan gelap yang berpusat pada gunung Hiei yang terus mengobarkan mana gelap keatas awan. Naruto kemudian menatap kedepan kembali dan mengangkat tengan kanannya, disana sebuah kelopak teratai indah yang mengeluarkan hawa menyejukkan muncul.

"Dengan ini aku bisa menetralkan Chaos Tide. Tapi ada masalah yang lain lebih dari itu."

"Masalah lain? Bisakah kau memberitahuku?"

Ozymandiaz menunjukan wajah penasaran dan Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dari mata kanannya menatap mana yang terus membumbung kelangit. Dipandangannya sebuah sosok perempuan berdiri ditengah pillar energi itu dengan senjata katana hitam dan Naginata.

"Moryuu telah berubah dalam bentuk sempurna, lebih lagi dia juga lebih kuat dari pada legendanya. Benar – benar membuat pusing kepala! Aku ragu Sieg bisa mengalahkannya karena selain cepat Moryuu juga kuat dan bisa terbang."

"Kau memiliki banyak informasi. Apakah ini salah satu kemampuanmu?"

Naruto melirik kearah Ozymandiaz yang menyeringai menatapnya, Naruto mendengus pelan dan menutup mata kirinya yang sudah mendapatkan wujud aslinya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Hoooyyyyyy! Kinpika!"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Alexander yang sedang memacu kereta perangnya diatas udara. Diatas Chariotnya, Team Naruto siangkut bersama dengan Siegfried, mereka meengenakan Full Armor dan persiapan penuh, yah Naruto tak bisa melihat Arthuria disana karena sedang mengurus para Ksatria yang meminta bantuannya menata pertahanan jika ada serangan saat para Kiseki No Hassei melawan Moryuu.

Tapi Naruto yakin bahwa Moryuu atau Tiamat tak akan melawan kesini, dia akan lebih mematikan pasukan batu dan memperkuat pasukan monster lebih jauh. Tiamat sangat serius kali ini untuk melawannya hingga membuat Naruto merasakan sakit kepala. Mengingat Naruto harus menahan diri agar dimensi lemah ini tidak hancur karena penggunaan senjata Anti-Planet atau Anti-World.

"Nah! kalian sudah sampai, sekarang turun dan jangan paksa aku melakukannya lagi! Kalian pikir aku supir taksi."

Alexander menggerutu pelan karena dipaksa menjadi supir taksi oleh anggota Team dari Britania itu. Naruto yang melihat itu menghela nafas dan melihat para gadis yang tertawa polos, sedangkan Shirou hanya keringat jatuh saja karena dia dipaksa kesini oleh para gadis.

"Merepotkan saja, ini Alexander!"

""Wow!""

Hap!

Alexander menangkap sebuah teko emas yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto beserta gelasnya. Alexander melihat teko itu dengan gembira dan bahkan Ozymandiaz langsung menjilat bibirnya melihat teko itu ditangan Alexander. Mereka tahu betapa enaknya Wine dari Naruto tersebut.

"Wahahahaha terimakasih, Kinpika. Untuk kalian tadi, jika kalian butuh diantar jangan ragu memintanya padaku."

Alexander langsung merubah nada bicaranya menjadi normal dan langsung pergi dengan Chariotnya, tapi sebelum 2 lembu kesayangannya bergerak, Ozymandiaz memanggilnya dan ikut. Sepertinya Ozymandiaz juga ingin merasakan wine kelas menengah buatan Uruk, dan Alexander tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Haa! Kita pergi."

Drak Drak Drak Drak

"Nah, kenapa kalian kesini?"

Naruto menatap Team Britania dengan wajah bingung, Sha Naqba Imuru tak diaktifkan karena mata kirinya ditutup, jadi Naruto tak mengetahui apa tujuan para gadis serta Shirou kesini menemuinya. Sseingat Naruto mereka tadi sedang bersama Arthuria ditempat pertemuan membahas kemungkinan penyerangan pasukan Moryuu saat Moryuu menghadapi Kiseki No Hassei.

"Kami hanya penasaran tentang kabut ini. Kabut ini membuat makhluk yang disentuh menjadi monster hitam mengerikan, apakah Nii-sama pasti sudah tahu apa kabut ini kan."

Angelica melontarkan pertanyaannya dan Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung mengangguk mengerti. Naruto kembali menatap pilar energi besar digunung Hiei untuk memulai penjelasan, sementara itu teratai dilengannya berputar menetralkan energi negatif secara perlahan.

"Namanya adalah Chaos Tide. Kabut gelap ini bisa membuat makhluk hidup menjadi sosok mengerikan yang biasa aku sebut **Bel Lahmu** (Anak tiamat). Makhluk ini memiliki kemampuan Modifikasi tubuh menjadi senjata, pertumbuhan Abnormal, dan kepatuhan penuh terhadap pelempar Chaos Tide. Sekarang aku sedang menetralkannya, jadi jangan khawatir. Sekarang lebih baik kalian istirahat karena kalian akan aktif dalam pertarungan nanti."

"Apakah hanya itu saja? Aku pernah mendengar kabut hitam didataran Katze yang ada di Alexandria memperkuat para Undead. Apakah para Bel Lahmu itu akan diperkuat juga?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan mengambil nafasnya, kenapa dia bisa kelupaan mengenai ini? Jika begitu bukankah rencananya akan diubah karena kekuatan Monster akan lebih kuat satu tingkat akibat didalam Chaos Tide. Kalaupun Chaos Tide dinetralkan, kemampuan para Monster masihlah maningkat akibat konsentrasi mana Moryuu yang diperkuat.

"Aku lupa soal itu, tapi tak masalah karena Chaos Tide akan dinetralkan. Tapi bisakah kalian mengabarkan sesuatu pada yang lain bahwa rencana dibatalkan?"

Mereka yang mendengarnya terkejud dan bingung. Kenapa rencananya dibatalkan? Tentu Naruto sudah menduga bahwa mereka akan memunculkan pertanyaan ini dibatin mereka, jadi Naruto mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kenapa rencana akan dibatalkan.

"Jangan bingung. Moryuu berbeda dan lebih mengesalkan dari yang aku lihat."

Naruto menyentuh mata kirinya kembali sebelum akhirnya meneruskan penjelasannya tentang alasan pembatalan rencana awal.

"Dia mengambil bentuh gadis dengan kemampuan diatas rata – rata. Serangannya setara dengan Anti-Team dan serangan terkuatnya setara dengan Anti-Nation. Mengerikan jika dia mengamuk dengan kecepatan tinggi menggunakan tubuh kecilnya. Belum lagi para Monster akan lebih kuat dari pada dulu."

Naruto menjeda kalimatnya dan mengkonsentrasikan sedikit fokusnya pada teratai yang melayang ditangannya. Secara tiba – tiba energi Chaos Tide bergerak kearah teratai dilengan kanan Naruto dan terhisap dibagian tengah kelopaknya. Energi murni kemudian muncul kembali dibagian bawah.

"Aku melihat konsentrasi mana besar memperkuat pasukan monster secara signifikan dan energi tak terhitung pasukan batu menghilang secara tiba – tiba. Aku menduga konsentrasi energi kepada para monster untuk memperkuat mereka membuat energi yang menggerakan pasukan batu menjadi tak bisa bergerak lagi karena suplai energi difokuskan. Secara garis besar rencana membunuh Moryuu akan aku lakukan sendiri sedangkan para Monster akan kalian tahan."

Mereka yang mendengarnya melebar tak percaya. Hei, ada seorang manusia yang ingin melawan seorang makhluk sekelas malapetaka sendirian! Sekuat – kuatnya manusia, mereka tak akan pernah bisa melawan makhluk sekelas malapetaka, tapi tahukah mereka bahwa Naruto bukanlah manusia sepenuhnya?

"Ka-kau gila! Moryuu bukanlah makhluk sembarangan. Dia tak akan bisa dikalahkan jika kau sendirian saja."

"Illya-san benar Naruto-kun. Kami ada disini untuk mengalahkan Moryuu dan bukan hanya kau saja."

"Percuma! Kalian pikir 4 Monster Jendral Moryuu sekuat apa sekarang?! Mereka sudah sekuat kelas Malapetaka! Menganggapnya enteng akan membunuh kalian semua."

Ucapan Naruto langsung membuat protes menjadi padam, mereka tak percaya ini. Kemampuan para jendral monster Moryuu bisa sekuat itu? Bagaimana mungkin! Itu tidaklah masuk akal bagi mereka bahkan bagi Angelica yang selama ini selalu percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya.

"Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak, tapi salah satu monster itu menuju kesini."

Ucap Naruto sambil menatap sosok Kelelawar yang melesat dengan tubuh berwarna hitam legam dan retakan merah disekujur tubuhnya. Sosoknya bergerak dalam kecepatan suara menembus udara hingga menimbulkan suara berdenging dan pada saat akan menukik kearah Naruto, 4 Missile sihir menghantamnya hingga membuat ledakan besar dilangit.

Tanah bergoncang dengan kuat oleh serangan yang berasal Missile milik Naruto yang keluar dari lingkaran emas dibelakangnya. Team Naruto terlihat kaget melihatnya sedangkan Naruto tetap menatap datar langit yang dipenuhi debu, Naruto bisa merasakan mana besar dari sana dan juga para Knight yang mulai ribut saat merasakan ledakan tadi.

"Kelelawar ingin mengganggu pemandangan langit? Jangan bercanda, Zashu."

Dzink Dzink Dzink

3 lingkaran emas muncul disetiap sisi Naruto dan mengeluarkan Missile berbentuk Bor warna – warni. Setiap Missile itu mengeluarkan cahaya kuat sebelum akhirnya kembali melesat dalam kecepatan gila hingga menimbulkan suara khas serta jalur berbeda warna yang indah diudara.

Kinggggggggg!

Suara gelombang Ultrasonik terkonsentrasi muncul dari asap memecah udara hingga membuat semua Missile hancur dan meledak sebelum mengenainya. Tapi sebuah Missile bergerak menghindar secara mengejutkan dan mengenai kelelawar hitam dengan nama Fury itu.

Dsiu Dsiu Dsiu

3 buah senjata emas-merah melesat menggantikan Missile menuju pusat ledakan dan dari atas ledakan Fury terbang menembus asap dengan 3 senjata emas yang mengikutinya. Fury berusaha menggetarkan udara dan mementalkan 3 senjata itu, tapi seolah tak menemui halangan apapun, 3 senjata itu terus menerus mengikutinya dengan semangat tinggi.

Naruto yang melemparkan 3 tombak itu mengangkat tangan kirinya kearah Fury yang mencoba menghindar dan menggenggam telapak tangannya dengan keras membentuk kepalan tangan.

" **Your Heart is mine! Stap and break, My Friend!** "

Jleb Blarrrr

Ledakan dari 3 buah senjata Anti-Army mengguncang udara dan dataran hingga membuat semua yang melihatnya terdiam melihat ledakan luar biasa dilangit. Naruto yang melihatnya mendengus pelan karena musuhnya masihlah hidup tanpa kekurangan apapun, Bel Lahmu spesial, mereka meregenerasi tubuh mereka yang hancur dengan lumpur hitam.

'harus senjata suci yang mengalahkannya. Bahkan kutukan Gae Bolg, Gae Dearg, serta Gae Buidhe tak mampu membunuh mereka, yah mengingat mereka adalah tipe kutukan maka tak heran serangannya tak berguna.'

Kingggg!

Serangan gelombang Ultrasonik mengarah kepada Naruto dkk dan menyadarkan mereka akan bahaya yang datang. Leaticia yang merespon dengan cepat langsung berdiri paling depan dan menancapkan pangkal tombak-benderanya diatas benteng. Energi emas muncul disekitar tubuhnya serta kibaran bendera menjadi luar biasa.

"Luminosite Eternelle!"

Dinkk

Blarrrr

Gelombang energi pecah kesegala arah dan akhirnya meledak menghancurkan kota. Anggota team Britania yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya karena kerusakannya sangat luar biasa. Kawah besar tercipta dan parit dalam serta panjang tergores dengan indah. Untung para penduduk sudah diungsikan dan para Knight tidak terkena sama sekali.

"Kalian lihat. 4 monster Malapetaka yang kalian hadapi, sedangkan aku akan menghadapi Moryuu."

Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan datarnya dan fokus pada penetralan Chaos Tide. Energi hitam mulai tersedot dalam kecepatan gila dan dinetralkan dengan cepat hingga pada akhirnya seluruh area bersih tanpa Chaos Tide, akibatnya pohon dan makhluk hidup lainnya bangkit menjadi Bel Lahmu.

"Pertempuran dimulai saat ini. Aku akan menyerahkannya pada kalian sementara menunggu Moryuu bangkit sempurna. Penyerangan akan dilakukan oleh 4 monster malapetaka. Semoga beruntung."

'Tentunya aku akan membantu jika keadaan gawat terjadi.'

Ucap Naruto sebelum akhirnya tubuh miliknya berubah menjadi serpihan emas diudara meninggalkan team Britania sendirian. Team Britania yang melihatnya langsung memasang posisi siaga, mereka tak mempunyai waktu protes atau apapun karena melihat kenyataan bahwa para jendral Monster Moryuu setara dengan kelas malapetaka!

"Sialan!"(Hessian, Shirou, dan Leaticia)

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Little Garden Of The World**

 **By**

 **Lang**

 **Publish And Update**

 **By**

 **(Special Thanks)Inuzuura Naraku(Makasih udah bantu** **)**

 **Summary ::**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah sederhana. Kisah mengenai dunia Magic yang sudah marak didunia FFN, tapi tahukah kamu? Bahwa sesungguhnya dunia ini adalah mainanku? Dunia ini ada dalam genggamanku. Anak **Manusia** yang memegang kemampuan Special Reality Marbel **King Of Treasury** dan Magic **Persepsi** yang dianggap tidak terlalu berguna dalam pertempuran. Tapi apakah benar begitu? Akan aku tunjukan pada mereka betapa berbahayanya **Seluruh Hartaku! Gate Of King Treasure**.

.

Wrait, Fury, Lust, dan Wrath.

4 monster yang setara dengan kelas malapetaka bagi dunia tengah. Kemampuan mereka meningkat sangat drastis dari pada yang awal dan ini semakin menambah ketakutan mengingat ini hanyalah jendralnya saja. Lantas seberapa kuat bos/Moryuu sebenarnya? Itu adalah pertanyaan bagi para Knight dan anggota Kiseki No Hassei.

Pertanyaan itu hanya bisa dijawab oleh 2 orang dan 1 zat paling mulia yaitu Naruto, Lang(Author) dan sosok zat paling tinggi serta mulia didunia ini(Tuhan). Tapi sayangnya Author tak bisa memberiahu, tuhan tetap bisu, dan Naruto malah menghilang pada saat seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya dia telah menetralkan Chaos Tide agar tidak mengganggu pertarungan atau peperangan lebih tepatnya.

Para Knight yang dikerahkan dalam pertahanan membentuk barisan diatas dan didepan gerbang. Para Bel Lahmu menyerang dengan kuat dalam bentuk pohon dan hewan mengerikan. Mereka yang paling rendah diolongkan dalam Rank C+, sedangkan yang paling kuat digolongkan dalam Rank A.

Senjata para Knight yang sudah diberkati oleh energi suci dari Order Of Freya menebas dengan kuat, menusuk jantung, dan mengoyak dengan kebrutalan dan rasa ingin melindungi. Para Knight yang merupakan pasukan penuh harga diri dan sifat tak kenal takut menghadapi para Bel Lahmu dengan perasaan melindungi rakyat Britania.

Sementara itu, para Kiseki No Hassei sedang dilanda kebingungan karena Naruto yang memutuskan membatalkan rencana penyerangan dan karena faktor lainnya berupa kemampuan musuh yang mengerikan, belum lagi fakta bahwa Naruto secara tiba – tiba menghilang entah karena apa.

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti saja. Aku akan mengabil alih komando karena Naruto menghilang."

Ozymandiaz mengangkat dirinya sendiri sebagai pemimpin menggantikan Naruto. Pemimpin adalah seseorang dengan kecerdikan dan kemampuan untuk mengalokasikan kemampuan bawahan secara effisien melawan musuh yang tepat. Dalam hal ini Naruto dan kemudian Ozymandiaz adalah yang terbaik, jadi tak ada yang Protes.

"Pemilik serangan AOE Atalanta akan membantu pasukan Knight melawan makhluk bernama Bel Lahmu itu. Aku, adikku, serta Erza akan mengurusi Monster kelas malapetaka Lust. Angelica, Arthuria, dan Alexander melawan Wrath. Siegfried, Leaticia, dan Asuna akan melawan Wraith. Hessian, Illyasviel, dan-."

Swush

"Rongomyniad!"

Blarrrr

Pillar cahaya menerjang dalam kehancuran luar biasa saat 8 buah segel Ron dilepaskan dan menghantam Fury menjadi berkeping – keping tak tersisa, bahkan abunya tak terlihat sama sekali. Pillar itu terus melaju melubangi langit menuju luar angkasa dan mengintrupsi komando Ozymandiaz.

Itu sangat gila! Seekor monster malapetaka dihabisi dengan sekali terjang. Tapi segera mereka tersadar kembali mengingat saat ini bukan waktunya mengagumi ssesuatu seperti itu. Lebih baik mereka fokus pada pertarungan serta memikrkan cara bagaimana bisa memenangkan pertempuran absur ini.

"Kurasa cukup itu saja. Sisanya akan melawan Bel Lahmu, aku berpesan agar tidak teralu All Out saat melawan Bel Lahmu karena musuh utama Moryuu belum muncul dalam pertunjukan itu. Kalian mengerti!"

"Baik!"

"Bagus! Kita langsung mulai pentas ini."

Ozymandiaz menghentakkan tongkat Pharaoh miliknya ketanah dan seketika lingkaran sihir raksasa muncul membawa Mesektet dalam kondisi membara. Ozymandiaz, Nitocris, dan Erza dalam kondisi Full Armor segera menaikinya dan Mesektet mengudara dalam kecepatan menuju Lust yang melayang dengan angkuh menunggu lawan yang pantas.

"Kita pergi."

Kemudian Team Alexander ikut pergi menggunakan kereta perangnya. Mengikuti yang lain, masing – masing makhluk dalam team penakluk Moryuu itu menuju pos masing – masing untuk melakukan tugas yang diberikan oleh Ozymandiaz.

.

.

Naruto menurunkan Rhongomyniad miliknya setelah melepaskan 8 segel hingga membuat lontaran pillar energi cahaya kehancuran dunia. Mata berbeda warna miliknya menatap kearah Lust yang diserang oleh Mesektet dan sihir skala luar biasa.

Naruto saat ini sedang berada ditengan pasukan Bel Lahmu tanpa diserang karena perintah langsung dari Moryuu/Tiamat/Black Tomoe. Black Tomoe sadar bahwa menyerang Naruto menggunakan Bel Lahmu tak berguna sama sekali dan hanya merugikannya, lagipula Black Tomoe juga tahu jika Bel Lahmu tak menyerang Naruto maka Naruto tak akan bertindak sama seperti Fury.

"Hahhh! Mengesalkan sekali. Kenapa bisa dua iblis kecil itu akan datang kesini? Yah setidaknya Demon King Of Sixth Heaven tidak bisa kesini. Benar – benar tingkahnya sangat mengesalkan untuk diingat."

Gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya memikirkan sosok yang dijuluki sebagai Demon King Of Sixth Heaven. Dia adalah manusia paling kacau dan mengesalkan dengan kemampuan mengerikan terhadap makhluk dengan Trait Divine dan Mysteri tinggi. Hanya Naruto(pemilik Divinity tertinggi setara dewa) yang mampu menahannya karena Naruto memiliki proteksi dari Chaos.

Swushh

"Apakah kau menunggu lama?"

Naruto membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar deruan angin yang mengantarkan suara dan kehadiran yang nyata. 5 meter didepannya, Naruto melihat sosok gadis suram yang menatapnya diam sambil memegang katana dan naginata dengan kuat. Sikap waspada penuh terhadap dirinya dan Naruto tak akan menganggap enteng hal itu.

"Kau terlihat menarik walau dengan wujud itu, Mother Of Destiny. Apakah kau benar – benar berpikir ingin mengulangi siklus hidup dengan kematian makhluk didunia ini?"

"Jika iya maka kau tidak akan percaya dan jika tidak kau juga tidak akan percaya. Bukankah kau bisa mengetahui tujuanku sebenarnya?"

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak mendengar perkataan ambigu dari Tiamat. Dia tahu apa yang diinginkan tiamat, tapi bisakah dia menyadrai bahwa sekarang Naruto berusaha memperpanjang Word untuk fic ini? Berkompromilah sedikit agar gajimu dalam Fic ini mendapatkan bonus memuaskan!

"Hanya basa – basi biasa, tapi lupakan karena kau pasti tak mengerti maksudku."

Naruto menghilangkan Ron dan menarik pedang yang digunakan dewa Susanoo untuk memenggal 7 buah kepala Orochi. Nama pedang ini adalah Ama No Murakumo atau bisa dibilang sebagai Kusanagi No Tsurugi, katana yang mempu memenggal apapun dan didalamnya tersegel kekuatan petir suci yang mempu membelah petir dari Mjolnir milik dewa Thor.

Srinkk

Katana itu berkilauan diselimuti oleh petir emas akibat konsentrasi energi milik Naruto mempengaruhi kekuatan petir. Ini adalah katana yang dia dapatkan setelah menghancurkan muka Susanoo menjadi berkeping – keping dan kemudian mengoyak dunia Mitologi Shinto dengan Enki Full Power.

Srinkk

Katana Purgatory milik Black Tomoe juga mengeluarkan sinar kesakitan diujungnya. Sebenarnya Purgatory dimiliki oleh Okita, melihat katana itu ditangan Tiamat membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali normal, ternyata Tiamat mencurinya dari garis dunia. Benar – benar dewi terkuat yang mengesalkan.

"Walau kekuatanmu sekarang tak seberapa dibandingkan dulu, kau tetap mengesalkan."

"Terima kasih."

"Hmm."

Gumam Nruto singkat dan masih mengawasi setiap gerakan Tiamat, dia tak ingin kecolongan sedikitpun dan kalah. Dia adalah raja terkuat didialam semesta melebihi ayahnya, mau ditaruh mana mukanya jika kalah dalam pertempuran melawan sosok dewi yang tidak sempurna wujudnya seperti ini?

.

.

Swushhh

Dash Dash Dash

Belasan leser cahaya keluar dari samping Mesektet menggetarkan udara menuju kearah Lust yang dengan lincah terbang kesana kemari diawan gelap. Ozymendiaz yang melihatnya berdecih pelan karena lawannya sangat gesit dan selalu menghilang dalam awan gelap.

"Walau kekuatannya dibawah yang lain. Pemikirannya melebihi 4 monster yang lain. Benar – benar mengesalkan.

Gumam Ozymandiaz mengamati sekeliling, sementara itu Nitocris sedang menulis Rune Primal ditengan Mesektet untuk bisa mempercepat dan membuat Mesektet lebih `terang` agar menyingkirkan awan gelap disekitarnya. Cahaya ini juga akan menetralkan energi yang terkandung diawan.

Aktifasinya membutuhkan energi cukup banyak, namun untuk Nitocris itu bukanlah masalah besar. Regenerasi mana miliknya berada ditingkat yang gila akibat Artifac kerajaan bernama **Pharaoh Heart** yang memberikan pasokan mana tanpa batas serta pemulihan luka terbatas 5 kali dalam 1 kali pertarungan. Ini adalah alasan kenapa Naruto menganggap Nitocris setara dengan penyihir tingkat atas didunianya dulu jika terus fokus pada sihir sampai 10 tahun kedepan.

Wunggg

"Fire!"

Blastt

Lecutan energi suci berputar dari pedang Erza menuju gumpalan awan hitam dan melubanginya seperti donat yang enak. Erza mendecih pelan karena Lust sudah lebih dulu menghindar dari serangannya. Sebenarnya dia bisa menyerang dengan terbang dan berduel diudara menggunakan sayap armornya, tapi akan berbahaya dimedan gelap seperti ini.

"Apakah masih belum? Jika seperti ini terus, kita tak bisa mendesaknya lebih lama dan kita akan diserang."

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Sebentar lagi akan selesai!"

Nitocris langsung berjengit ketika mendengar suara keras dari Erza dan dengan segera menyelesaikan rune miliknya.. rune yang dia pelajari dari kitap milik leluhurnya sendiri, Amun`Ra. Cahaya rune bersinar teranng saat selesi dan saat Nitocris mengaktifkannya, cahaya menyebar keseluruh bagian kapal hingga wujud agungnya menghilangkan kegelapan awan sekitar.

Rune yang berfungsi sebagai penghilang De-Buff serta pemberi Buff itu bersinar cemerlang layaknya matahari jika dilihat dari bawah. Ini membuat para Knight bersorak dan moral mereka melonjak lebih tajam lagi. Sementara itu, Alexander menddengus melihatnya dan menebaskan pedang amarah miliknya hingga membuat guntur yang ditangkis oleh Wrath menggunakan dinding api hitam.

Dashh

"Hyattt!"

Blar

Pukulan bertenaga Monster dilayangkan oleh Angelica tanpa menahan Outpun mana kaarena suplai Dragon Necklace pemberian kakaknya, tapi Wrath dengan kapasitan monster malapetaka menahannya dengan pukulan juga hingga menimbulkan kehancuran kearea sekitar.

Srinkk

"Lawanmu bukan hanya satu saja!"

Arthuria muncul ditengah pukulan menebas perut Wrath dengan Excalibur yang bermandikan cahaya cemerlang, namun Wrath menghilang menjadi gumpalan api sebelum akhirnya muncul diudara. Alexander yang menunggangi Chariot memberikan salam manis berupa sambaran petir yang melukai sayapnya hingga membuat Wrath terjatuh.

"Ngooaahhhhh!"

Wrath berteriak dengan keras hingga menimbulkan ledakan sihir api hitam kesegala arah. Arthuria yang akan melakukan tebasan penghabisan harus menundanya dan kabur menghindari seranga gila itu. Sementara api hitam yang meledak dari Wrath yang terjatuh dari atas membakar para Bel Lahmu sekitar.

Untungnya pertarungan dilakukan agak jauh dari benteng hingga korban jiwa Knight tak muncul. Ini adalah keuntungan karena ternyata para Bel Lahmu tak bangkit kembali setelah terkena api hitam milik Wrath. Menunjukan bahwa selain Holy, Hell Fire juga bisa digunakan untuk membunuh Bel Lahmu.

Aaauuuuuuu!

Lolongan keras terdengar saat benteng terbuka. Pada saat itu pula, api biru melonjak keras dari gerbang dan membakar Bel Lahmu menjadi abu. Kemudian dari gerbang, sosok anak kecil beusia 14 tahun menunggangi serigala sebesar singa dan ditangannya sebuah kalung salib bersinar dengan sinar magis yang redup, Noble Phantasm Anti-Evil **Incarnate Anthem**.

Thunder Magic : ThunderBolt

Blarrr

Petir menyambar dengan kuat hingga menghancurkan Bel Lahmu dalam satu garis lurus. Ini adalah kekuatan petir suci dari Illyasviel Von Einzbern, kekuatan Holy Thunder yang menyambar iblis dalam kehancuran. Illya kemudian muncul disamping Hessian dengan melayang dalam Caster Form miliknya.

Swushhh

Blarrr

Ledakan besar terjadi dari bagian lain pertempuran, lebih tepatnya pertempuran antara Siegfried melawan Wraith. Pertempuran sangatlah kacau akibat Wraith merupakan Jendral terkuat melawan Siegfried yang memegang pedang Gram. Pedang warisan orang tuanya dan dikatakan terbuat dari pecahan senjata luar biasa.

Siegfried memegang Gram dengan erat menatap sang lawan yang dengan santainya telah membelokkan Beam Gram. Gram memiliki sifat pembunuh iblis yang kuat, jadi walaupun tidak memiliki energi suci, Gram masih dapat digunakan untuk melawan makhluk Bel Lahmu bahkan Moryuu.

Srinkk

Blarr

Ledakan energi suci melecut kuat dari ujung tombak-bendera Leaticia yang kemudian ditangkis oleh Wraith dengan santai. Kekuatan Wraith benar – benar diluar akal sehat! Dia bahkan lebih kuat dari pada yang lain. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Batin Leaticia dalam balutan armor putih miliknya.

Bendera miliknya disiagakan dalam balutan energi suci. Wraith yang melihat wajah Leaticia terlihat tertarik, dia adalah iblis dengan kualifikasi nafsu. Jadi melihat perempuan yang bening sedikit membuat birahinya naik dengan pesat.

"Hoo kau cukup can-Blask."

"Berisik!"

"Ka-kau,,,"

Wraith melirik kearah belakang dengan pandangan membunuh karena telah menusuknya tepat dijantung. Asuna yang merupakan pelakunya langsung menghilang dan muncul disamping Siegfried, ditangan kanannya sebuah pedang suci Loa Sword terbalut darah iblis terkutuk.

Wraith memuntahkan darahnya dan memegang dadanya yang terus megucurkan darahnya. Ini adalah kecerobohan yang parah! Saat seorang iblis tertarik pada sesuatu mereka akan cenderung terlalu fokus hingga melupakan appapun yang seharusnya menjadi prioritas pertama. Jadi tanpa Wraith sadari, pertahanan mana miliknya memudar saat fokus pada Leaticia hingga Asuna yang bersembunyi dibalik bayangan sanggup menusukkan dalam sekejap menggunakan Loa Sword.

"Kalian! Ini semua adalah rencana kalian bukan?!"

"Kau benar sekali. Team Kiseki No Hassei memang tidak setara dengan kalian, tapi melihat sifat kemampuan dan prilaku kalian. Kami tak akan bisa kalian kalahkan walau kekuatan kalian diatas kami."

Siegfried menurunkan pedangnya dan menjawab dengan dingin. Rencana ini telah dibicarakan dengan Naruto saat pertemuan pertama, bedanya anggota dalam melawan Wraith lebih banyak saja. Tapi inti dimana membuat Wraith terlalu fokus masih digunakan dan itu berhasil tanpa mengeluarkan keringat.

Leatician menghilangkan tombak-bendera miliknya dan mengambil pedang yang tersarung rapi di pinggangnya. Ini adalah Noble Phantasm milik Jeanne D`Arc didunia Naruto dulu. Sosok perempuan suci yang taat pada agamanya sampai akhir hayatnya yang dibakar dialun – alun.

Pedang ini terkristalisasi dari peristiwa dimana sosok Saint Joan Of Arc dibakar hidup – hidup menjadi abu. Didalam pedang itu sebuah kekuatan penghancur yang tak bisa dibentengi bahkan oleh perisai terkuat milik Naruto sekalipun. Ini bisa dibilang adalah Noble Phantasm terkuat milik Naruto yang sayangnya tak bisa dia gunakan.

Hanya Leaticia yang bisa menggunakan Noble Phantasm ini karena kecocokkan dengan Joan Of Arc entah mengapa. Rank Noble Phantasm ini diturunkan oleh Naruto menjadi A++ agar efek samping berupa kematian bagi siapa saja yang menggunakannya dapat dihilangkan, tapi walaupun begitu kekuatannya masih sanggup melelehkan Rhongoymniad sekalipun.

Tapi ada fakta lebih mengejutkan lagi, dimana Leaticia dapat mengontrol intensitas api yang dikeluarkan dari Noble Phantasm berwadah pedang itu. Jadi Leaticia dapat mengeluarkan tebasan api kuat yang sanggup melehkan apapun dihadapannya. Sebuah serangan yang tak terbendung!

"Makhluk sepertimu tak pantas untuk bisa hidup!"

Leaticia menundukkan tubuhnya dan memegang Noble Phantasm berkekuatan luar biasa itu. Lantunan doa pengaktifan yang diajarkan Naruto dikeluarkan oleh Leaticia dengan sedikit `penyimpangan`, ini adalah bukti betapa berpengaruhnya Naruto dalam hidupnya.

"Wahai tuhan yang maha pengasih dan maha penyayang, jawablah doaku ini."

Doa yang indah ini dilantunkan hingga membuat Wraith panik. Wraith mencoba kabur, namun secara tiba – tiba rantai emas muncul dari tanah dan mengikatnya dengan erat. Rantai itu terlihat terhubung dengan gelang rantai yang diberikan oleh Naruto sebelum menaiki Vimana, Enkidu.

"Ghahhh! Rantai macam apa ini?"

Wraith berusaha melepaskan diri, namun rantai Enkidu semakin kuat mengikat tubuhnya. Semantara itu disekitar tubuh Leaticia, udara panas melonjak dengan kuat membentuk pusaran. Ditengahnya Leaticia memegang pedang dengan tangan yang terluka hingga mengeluarkan darah kebilah tajamnya.

"Ini adalah wujud doa terkuat milikku! Doa untuk Naruto-kun!"

"Le Pucelle!"

Wushhh

Dengan alunan doa yang terdengar suci diawal dan absur diakhirnya, Le Pucelle-The Crimsont Saint diaktifkan hingga membuat udara panas menghilang dan menunjukan sosok Leaticia yang menggenggam pedang yang mungepulkan energi panas luar biasa. Diatas gagang pedang bunga Lotus mekar dengan warna merah darah siap menembakkan `meriam`.

Swushhh

Lotus itu melebur masuk kembali kedalam pedang hingga membuat pedang kristalisasi sejarah akhir yang menyedihkan dari Joan Of Arc berubah menjadi lebih keren. Modelnya berubah menjadi Badas dan pas untuk Leaticia, ditambah dengan pakaian Leaticia yang mulai memiliki corak merah api. Ini adalah mode terkuat ala Leaticia saat mengenakan Le Pucelle versinya.

Srett

Leaticia bangkit dari acara menundukknya dan memegang pedang Noble Phantasm terkuat dengan wajah dingin. Aura merah menguar dengan kuat hingga membuat rambut pirang panjangnya berkibar dengan penuh kecantikan yang luar biasa. Pesona dari seorang Leaticia menguar dengan kuat!

"Hyaahhh matilah dalam doaku, Iblis!"

Blarrrr

Pertarungan singkat antara Wraith dan Team Sieg dimenangkan dengan mudah dan setelah itu, 3 orang diTeam Sieg mulai membantai para Bel Lahmu. Tapi apakah kalian kira ini akan berakhir semudah itu? Ini belumlah berakhir. Ini akan menjadi pertempuran besar sebentar lagi karena sebenarnya para Jendral belumlah mencapai kekuatan malapetaka akibat sosok Moryuu belum memfokuskan energi miliknya lebih jauh.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Little Garden Of The World**

 **By**

 **Lang**

 **Publish And Update**

 **By**

 **(Special Thanks)Inuzuura Naraku(Makasih udah bantu** **)**

 **Summary ::**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah sederhana. Kisah mengenai dunia Magic yang sudah marak didunia FFN, tapi tahukah kamu? Bahwa sesungguhnya dunia ini adalah mainanku? Dunia ini ada dalam genggamanku. Anak **Manusia** yang memegang kemampuan Special Reality Marbel **King Of Treasury** dan Magic **Persepsi** yang dianggap tidak terlalu berguna dalam pertempuran. Tapi apakah benar begitu? Akan aku tunjukan pada mereka betapa berbahayanya **Seluruh Hartaku! Gate Of King Treasure**.

.

Blar Blar Blarrr

Ledakan kuat terus bergema didaerah Ryuudo. Pasukan Bel Lahmu mulai dipukul mundur oleh pasukan Knight yang dibantu oleh para generasi keajaiban. Lontaran sihir, pukulan, tendangan, tebasan, tusukan, dan lemparan bom cahaya memenuhi bagian dalam kota karena Bel Lahmu berhasil masuk kedalam kota.

Ditengah alun – alun, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru yang didalamnya terdapat 5 buah lingkaran sihir yang lebih kecil serta ukiran sihir yang begitu rumit. Itu adalah ukiran sihir rumit yang diajarkan oleh Naruto kepada Illya yang memiliki element petir suci, sihir yang kuat karena merupakan sihir yang ada saat Age Of The Gods didunia Naruto dulu.

Ditengah lingkaran magis itu, Illya sedang mengisi energi mana kepada lingkaran sihirnya. Dengan adanya Ruby, masalah mana akan dipecahkan karena Ruby membawa kapasitas mana tanpa batas yang bisa diakses oleh Illya kapanpun. Jadi Illya dapat terus menggunakan sihir tanpa kehabisan mana akibat adanya Ruby.

Sementara dialun – alun Illya sedang mengisi mana pada lingkaran sihirnya. Hessian Lobo mengamuk menghancurkan Bel Lahmu didalam kota menggunakan Noble Phantasm Anti-Evil. Asuna, Atalanta, dan yang lain menggunakan segala upaya dalam menghalangi para Bel Lahmu untuk menyerang alun – alun yang dipersiapkan ritual sihir skala besar.

Rencananya adalah membiarkan para Bel Lahmu memasuki kota dan menghancurkannya sekaligus dalam dentuman besar. Walau ini akan menjadi kerugian materi yang besar, kota Dwarten akan bersedia memperbaikinya secara gratis karena mereka tidak berpartisipasi dalam perang. Tentunya jika perang dimenangkan, jika tidak maka semuanya akan ruyam.

Atalanta menarik tali busurnya hingga sebuah panah sihir suci muncul dibusurnya secara otomatis. Panah itu melecut dengan cepat mengenai dahi makhluk dungeon yang menjadi Bel Lahmu hingga membunuhnya dalam sekejab dalam ledakan sedang.

Srinkk

3 anak panah muncul dan dalam satu lesatan setiap anak panah menimbulkan korban jiwa. Pemanah muda terbaik dari ras Elf memang luar biasa! Kemampuan membidik dan interval pada setiap bidikannya sangat cepat. Apalagi pada saat melihat panah sihir yang diluncurkan berbelok sendiri mengenai musuhnya.

Brakk Drak Drak Drak

Tanah bergoncang dengan kuat saat sosok Bel Lahmu kelas Monster Bos A+ muncul menembus gerbang yang tertutup satu. Bel Lahmu berbentuk beruang hitam itu mengaum dengan keras dan dengan gilanya menuju kearah depan dan mengincar tepat kearah alun – alun.

Hessian Lobo yang melihatnya tak tinggal diam dan melesat dalam kecepatan tinggi. Hessian memegang Sword Hook dan menunggangi Lobo melesat dengan kecepatan luar bisa dan dengan mudah memenggal kepala beruang kelas A+ itu. Tak sampai disitu saja, dinding benteng bergetar dengan kuat dan akhirnya runtuh!

Kejadian ini mengejutkan yang melihatnya, apalagi para Knight yang melawan didalam kota(para Knight udah gak ada diatas benteng). Mereka tak percaya benteng setinggi 20 meter dihancurkan dengan begitu mudah. Tapi kemudian ribuan sosok mengerikan muncul dari balik dinding yang hancur.

Mereka adalah 1.000 monster bawahan 5 Jendral Moryuu! Kekuatan mereka meningkat tajam dari yang sebenarnya walau masih jauh jika membandingkannya dengan Lobo. Para Monster itu hanyalah monster Rank A+ tingkat puncak, namun masih jauh dari monster tingkat S seperti Lobo.

Auuuuuuu!

Lobo melolong dengan kuat hingga tanah didepannya hancur berkeping – keping. Hessian yang mengerti maksud Lobo mengenakan Noble Phantasm miliknya, ini adalah saatnya untuk membiarkan Lobo mengamuk melawan musuh – musuhnya.

Hesssian turun dari punggung Lobo dan memegang dahi Lobo. Secara khusus ikatan antara master dan servant membuat sebuah Link. Ini membuat kemampuan Master dapat digunakan oleh Servantnya dalam kondisi terbatas. Jadi Hessian memberikan ½ kemampuan Incarnate Anthem kepada Lobo agar bisa mengalahkan para Bel Lahmu.

Srink

"Pergilah Lobo! Aku akan mengatasi bagian ini."

Lobo menggeram pelan dan akhirnya menghilang dari tempatnya. Hessian yang melihat Lobo sudah pergi memasang posisi siaga, Hook Blade berada ditangannya siap memenggal para Bel Lahmu yang kurang beruntung bertemu dengannya sebagai lawan. Sosok Hessian akan menunjukan kemampuannya saat ini.

"Wahai besi yang bersinar dibawah timpaan cahaya matahari."

"Wahai permata yang berkilau dalam gelapnya dunia."

Body Magic : Shining Skin!

Kulit Hessian bersinar redup layaknya permata. Ini adalah magic yang meningkatkan pertahanan secara signifikan terhadap serangan benda tumpul. Hanya Monster Rank B saja yang mampu mendorong mundur Hesssian saat mengenakan sihir ini sebagai pertahanannya.

"Selentur anak panah."

"Secepat peluru."

Body Magic : OverSpeed!

Magic yang memperkuat kecepatan dan reflek otot kaki dan lebih unggul dari pada memperkuatnya dengan mana biasa. Ini adalah Body Magic andalan Hessian karena kecepatannya akan 3 kali lebih cepat karena otot kakinya diperkuat , belum lagi penggunan mana dalam magic ini memakai mana yang relatif sedikit.

"Hyaaa!"

Jrash

Hessian mendorong kedepan dalam kecepatan luar biasa bagi anak seusianya dan menghantam musuh hingga kepala mereka terputus. Hook Blade miliknya dan sebagian baju serta wajahnya ditutupi darah hitam dari para Bel Lahmu yang muncrat saat kepala mereka ditebas.

Blar

Swush Swush

Dua buah benda atau bisa makhluk melesat diudara dan jatuh dengan keras di dalam kota. Tanah mencuat keatas akibat bobot puluhan Ton menghantam tanah dan puluhan bangunan disekitar tempat jatuhnya 2 benda itu runtuh seperti debu yang tertiup angin.

2 buah benda itu salah satunya mengeluarkan raungan besar dan mengeluarkan aura panas yang luar biasa. Energi merah api berputar disekelilingnya hingga sekitarnya meleleh, bahkan besi dalam jarak 30 m meleleh dengan cepat seperti es krim yang dibawa di tengah gurun pasir saat siang hari.

2 makhluk besar itu adalah Magical Phantasm milik Ozymandiaz yang salah satunya menimpa Lust dan menghancurkannya sampai berkeping – keping. 2 Magical Phantasm unik Rank S itu menghentikan luapan energi mereka dan segera berlari menerjang 1.000 monster yang kocar – kacir dihajar oleh Lobo.

"Bakemono!"

Blar

Sakura meninju sosok Bel Lahmu sampai hancur menggunakan sarung tangan suci. Sarung tangan yang dipinjamkan oleh Ozymandiaz kepadanya agar bisa mengalahkan Bel Lahmu. Disamping Sakura, Menma mengayunkan pedang miliknya dengan lihai dalam balutan cahaya senja. Ini adalah alasan kenapa julukan Menma adalah Evening Light.

Setiap ayunannya sungguh mematikan. Element Menma adalah Magic DimensionMaker berupa padang pasir emas. Disana Menma dapat mengendalikan pasir emas dan melemahkan musuhnya. Menma sebenarnya cukup kuat dan sedikit melebihi Angelica, namun akibat atribut suci miliknya berupa Artifac **Light Sword** cukup lemah, akan beresiko melawan musuh kegelapan kuat yang tidak bisa mati kecuali dengan atribut suci kuat.

Menma tahu itu, jadi dia tak protes hanya karena ditempatkan melawan kroco. Sebenarnya ini lebih menantang karena musuhnya begitu banyak serta Menma tak boleh membiarkan satupun lolos menuju Illya. Jadi Menma tak merasa bosan ataupun kesal melawan Bel Lahmu seperti ini.

Zudooonnn!

"Huh!"

Energi gelap meledak dari gunung Hiei hingga menerpa para Bel Lahmu. Kekuatan mereka secara signifikan menjadi lebih kuat dan taring mereka akan ditunjukan mulai sekarang. 1.000 monster yang sekarang berkurang sampai 100 saja akibat melawan Wehem-Mesut dan Lobo mengaum dengan keras dan menyerang balik dengan ganas.

Kekuatan mereka meningkat tajam sampai Rank S tingkat rendah dan dengan jumlah luar biasa memukul mundur 3 Magical Phantasm Rank S tingkat atas. Sosok monster jelek mengangkat cakarnya untuk menebas Lobo dan membunuhnya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Hessian muncul dan mengayunkan Hook Blade miliknya dengan kuat hingga memenggal kepala monster itu.

Jrashh

"Lobo! BANGUN, KITA HARUS BERTARUNG DENGAN KERAS! JANGAN SAMPAI LEATICIA NEE-CHAN TIDAK BISA MELIHAT KITA LAGI!"

Hessian berteriak dan membangunkan Lobo yang tubuhnya penuh luka dikroyok para Bel Lahmu yang kekuatannya melonjak dengan gilanya. Melihat kecerobohan Hessian, sosok Bel Lahmu lain mencoba mengoyak leher Hessian menggunakan taring tajam miliknya.

Swushh Stap Blarr

Ledakan dari anak panah mengenai sosok Bel Lahmu sekuat Rank S bawah itu dan membuatnya mundur. Tak ada kerusakan berarti padanya karena kulitnya sangat keras sesuai dengan Rank kekuatannya. Sekarang 100 kurang Bel Lahmu bawaha 5 Jendral monster memiliki kemampuan yang tak bisa diremehkan!

Dzinkk Srettt

"Phoebus Castratope!"

Swusshhh

Anak panah menembus udara dan membentuk lingkaran cahaya diatas langit. Lingkaran itu mengeluarkan hujan anak panah berkekuatan tak main – main dan menghantam para 100 Bel Lahmu terkuat didalam kota ini sampai hancur berkeping – keping.

Yah setidaknya itu adalah harapan Atalanta yang mengeluarkan serangan tadi. Nyatanya perisai merah muncul dan melindungi para Bel Lahmu itu dari serangannya. Perisai itu jelas sangan kuat karena dapat pertahan dari serangan AOE Atalanta.

2 Wehem-Mesut meraung dengan kuat dan mengangkat cakar mereka yang merah membara seperti pedang leser. Mereka mengayunkannya dengan kuat kearah pertahanan 100 Bel Lahmu dan secara mengejudkan serangan itu terpental seperti anak 7 tahun memukul dinding beton yang tebal dan kuat.

2 Wehem-Mesut terus menyerang, tapi perisai yang ada tak membiarkan mereka melukai para Bel Lahmu. Orang – orang yang melihatnya melotot karena serangan Magical Phantasm Rank S atas tak mampu menembus pertahanan itu sama sekali, menggoresnya saja tidak bisa.

Dzinkk

Lingkaran sihir raksasa muncul dilangit dalam balutan cahaya perak yang indah. Dari lingkaran sihir itu sebuah Beam badai melesat dalam kehancuran yang luar biasa hingga menembus pertahanan kuat 100 Bel Lahmu. Sosok yang merupakan pembuat sihir tadi melayang dengan anggunnya dan mengarahkan tongkat Pharaoh kearah bawah, tepat kearah targetnya tadi.

"Kankara Formula : Deadly Storm!"

Gumam Nitocris dingin. Wajah pemalu dan manisnya menghilang digantikan oleh wajah dingin dan kejam dari sosok Nitocris dalam mode serius. Dibelakangnya kemudian muncul Mesektet yang dikendarai oleh Ozymandiaz serta Erza yang sedang tepar kehabisan mana. Melawan jendral monster Moryuu yang cepat dan licik itu benar – benar menguras tenaga sangat banyak.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Illyasviel."

Nitocris menatap kearah energi mana besar yang terkumpul cukup dialun – alun. Para Knight dan anggota Kiseki No Hassei didalam kota langsung mundur, bahkan Ozymandiaz menghilangkan Wehem-Mesut agar tidak terkena serangan skala luas dari Illya.

Crrttttttt

Energi petir suci mengamuk diatas langit hitam. Pusat energi terkumpul diatas Illyasviel yang memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan menggenggam Ruby dalam wujud berbeda dari biasanya. Suplay mana telah mencukupi untuk dilakukan pergerakan serangan langsung.

"Buat Kekkai!"

Suara teriakan muncul beserta suara derapan langkah yang sangat banyak. Dari berbagai jalan menuju alun – alun, para Knight dan anggota Kiseki No Hassei berlari menuju tempat dimana Illya berada dan pada saat sudah sampai para Knight spesialis pertahanan serta Sakura yang memiliki Artifac khas miliknya.

"Earth Bind!" "Lightning Field!" "Fire Wall!" "Earth Wall!"

Setiap jalan menuju alun – alun yang dipenuhi manusia terblokir kecuali langit. Para Bel Lahmu yang tak bisa terbang dengan marah mencoba menghancurkan pertahanan yang dibuat para Knight.

"Cih TAHAN SEBENTAR LAGI! PARA MONSTER ITU BELUM MEMENUHI KOTA!"

Menma berteriak dengan kencang agar terdengar oleh para Knight. Situasi cukup genting karena pertahanan mulai mengikis dan serbuan pasukan Bel Lahmu terjun seperti longsor memenuhi kota Ryuudo yang dipenuhi oleh Bel Lahmu.

Atalanta melambung tinggi keatas setelah dilempar oleh Hessian keatas. Atalanta menatap kearah sekitar kota yang sudah penuh dengan makhluk mengerikan berwarna hitam. Atalanta menatap kebawah dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"SUMUANYA SUDAH SIAP!"

Mendengar aba – aba Atalanta, Sakura yang memegang perisai berwarna Pink dengan ukiran bunga sakura yang cantik segera mengalirkan kekuatannya pada Artifac miliknya. Tepat pada saat Atalanta jatuh dan kakinya menyentuh tanah, Sakura melemparkan perisainya keatas seraya berteriak mengeluarkan kemampuan Artifacnya.

"Goddess Flower : Miracle Protection!"

Perisai berwarna dan berukiran Anti-Mainstream itu pecah menjadi butiran energi Pink dan menyebar menjadi perisai yang melingkupi seluruh alun – alun penuh manusia. Perisai ini sukses membuat serangan Bel Lahmu yang hampir menjebol sihir pertahanan ditahan dengan sempurna.

"Hahh!"

Illya mengeluarkan teriakan menggelegar saat mengaktifkan magic miliknya. Ruby mengeluarkan suara mekanik mengatakan bahwa Aria telah dipenuhi energi dalam jumlah cukup. Lonjakan mana putih melecut dari aria menuju amukan petir diawan.

Jlegarrrr

Craattttt

Energi petir terkumpul menjadi satu tepat diatas awan yang ditembak mana oleh Aria milik Illya. Dari kumpulan petir itu, lingaran Aria sama seperti ditengah alun – alun muncul dalam ukuran yang melebar sampai keseluruh kota Ryuudo yang dipenuhi oleh Bel Lahmu.

Illya menghentakkan Ruby mode Staff keatas tanah hingga menimbulkan percikan petir suci kecil disekitarnya. Mulut mungilnya mengeluarkan ucapan terakhir untuk melakukan Finishing dalam melemparkan sihir terbaiknya itu.

 **Machia Hecatic Graea!**

Blarrrrrr

Pilar energi petir menjulang dengan gila kelangit hingga bahkan menyentuh luar angkasa! Energi terkonsentrasi dalam Aria kelas Magic 8 didunia Naruto mengeluarkan serangan yang amat dahsyat! Menunjukan betapa superiornya magic milik dunia Naruto. Ini bahkan belum mencapai level _True Magic_ yang diklaim Naruto mampu mengubah alam semesta. Naruto pernah melihat ini sekali saat Solomon ingin menghilangkan eksistensinya, tapi gagal karena perisai Yasaka No Magatama melindunginya.

Ledakan besar mereda dalam waktu 20 detik dan pada saat selesai sebuah `kuali` raksasa tercipta diatas bumi. Dengan dalam 1 Km dan lebar mencapai seluruh kota Ryuudo tanpa melebar sedikitpun. Uniknya dialun – alun para manusia selamat dengan pijakan yang utuh tak tergores sama sekali.

Srink Bruk

"huh huh huh huh!"

Illya jatuh dan mode Caster miliknya berubah menjadi semula. Pakaian Magical Girl miliknya menghilang dan Artifac Ruby kembali menjadi kalung permata dilehernya. Konsentrasi selama 1 jam lebih benar – benar membuat tubuh Illya kelelahan disamping mana miliknya tak terkuras sedikitpun.

"Illya Nee-chan! Apakah kau tidak apa – apa?"

Illya menoleh kearah samping dan mendapati Hessian yang berlari kearahnya. Seluruh tubuh Hessian diwarnai darah Bel Lahmu, tapi raut kekhawatiran masih terlihat jelas hingga membuat Illya tersenyum melihatnya. Memiliki adik kecil tak buruk juga, apakah ini rasa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto? Batin Illya.

Sementara itu, pertempuran diluar kota Ryuudo tak terganggu oleh sama sekali. 1 Jendral Monster yang dilawan oleh team Angelica sedang kesusahan melawan Wrath yang secara tiba – tiba menjadi kelas Malapetaka bawah. Mereka dibantu oleh Leaticia dan Siegfried, tapi mereka masih belum bisa mengalahkannya.

Gerakan Wrath sangatlah gesit walau dengan tubuh besar. Kemampuan bela diri dan insting pertempurannya diatas rata – rata walau Wrath sebenarnya bodoh dalam berpikir tentang strategi peperangan. Wrath adalah (perumpamaan) sosok Barbarian, dia tak akan memikirkan strategi pada saat menyerang, cukup pukul dan tendang!

Brak Cesss

Wrath memijak tanah setelah menghindari tebasan mematikan Excalibur. Luka gores panjang tercetak jelas di dadanya, tapi energi hitam sekitar mulai masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan menyembuhkaannya. Sepertinya harus sebuah serangan penghancur Anti-Struktural berupa Excalibur kekuatan penuh yang mempu melenyapkannya.

Tapi sayangnya, Wrath terlalu cepat hingga akhirnnya sangat sulit mengenainya dengan serangan Excalibur skala penuh miik Arthuria. Wrath melihat 5 lawannya dengan pandangan murka khas miliknya, api merah menari dengan kuat ditubuhnya dan membuat tanah pijakannya secara perlahan menjadi lava pijar.

"Kalian memang sangat kuat! Jika saja aku tidak mendapatkan kekuatan dari Tomoe-sama aku pasti akan kalah melawan kalian."

"Tomoe?"

Wrath menatap kearah Angelica yang berdiri dibantu oleh Leaticia karena kaki kanan miliknya terkena luka bakar parah. Wrath mengeluarkan dengusan pelan hingga menimbulkan nafas api kuat mencapai tempat musuhnya, kemampuan monster malapetaka memang gila. Mendengus saja sampai seperti itu.

"Kalian memanggilnya dengan sebutan Moryuu, tapi kami memanggilnya Tomoe-sama. Sekarang dia pasti melawan teman pirang kalian itu.

"Naruto! Dia sedang bertarung melawan Moryuu! Dimana mereka sekarang?"

Angelica terkejud dan berteriak kepada Wrath. Wrath menatapnya dalam diam dan menoleh kebelakang, dia berusaha mendeteksi tuannya, tapi tak bisa sama sekali. Semenjak gelombang energi tadi, jejak tuannya menghilang bersama dengan sosok yang diincar tuannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka menghilang semenjak ledakan energi tadi. Tapi yang jelas teman kalian itu akan menjadi milik Tomoe-sama! Dia adalah makhluk yang pantas memimpin bersama Tomoe-sama."

Angelica dkk menatap raungan Wrath dengan pandangan horor. Yang benar saja! Naruto diincar oleh Moryuu/Tomoe itu sebagai pendampingnya? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Apakah ada sesuatu yang spesial hingga Naruto menarik seorang monster malapetaka seperti Moryuu/Tomoe?

"Apa maksud-Ckrak!"

Angelica tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya akibat suara retakan keras terjadi dilangit. Wrath yang merasakan energi sang tuan bentrok dengan energi agung luar biasa menatap langit dengan wajah khawatir walau itu tak terlihat jelas akibat memang dari lahir mukanya selalu menampilkan ekspresi murka.

"Tomoe-sama!"

Wrath terbang dengan cepat menuju retakan dilangit sambil meneriakan nama tuannya. Tapi pada saat akan sampai pada retakan, sebuah bola api raksasa menjebol retakan dan mengahncurkan Wrath seperti Tank melindas tahu dijalanan.

Swoshhhh

"What The F*ck!"

Para Knight dan anggota Kiseki No Hassei mengumpat tanpa pandang bulu melihat bola api layaknya meteor dengan konsentrasi mana gila melesat keluar dari retakan menuju kearah team Angelica. Bola api itu menerjang dengan kecepatan gila hingga membuat semua yang melihatnya langsung melotot.

"Yare yare,,, mata kalian akan keluar jika terus seperti itu. Segel api kecil itu Yasaka-chan~."

Srink

Dwosshhhh

Perisai yang terlihat seperti cermin raksasa muncul didepan bola api dan dengan mengejutkan, perisai itu menyedot bola api raksasa menuju Nothingness. Ini adalah Harta Mulia yang direbut Naruto dari tangan Susanoo sama seperti Kusanagi, sekaligus Harta Mulia paling merepotkan karena dapat menghilangkan serangan apapun menuju Nothingness.

Swushhh

Angin bertiup pelan dan Naruto muncul dengan hanya memakai celana saja. Tangan kanannya menggenggam Kusanagi yang mengeluarkan percikan petir kuat sedangkan tangan kirinya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Wajah santai miliknya bersinar bersama dengan tato merah ditubuh bagian atasnya.

Naruto mendarat diatas lantai mana yang dia manipulasi sedemikian rupa dan tatapan matanya melirik kebelakang-bawah, dimana mata berbeda warna miliknya sedikit berkilat saat menemukan luka parah dikaki adiknya. Naruto melompat kebelakang dan memutar tubuhnya dengan anggun hingga mendarat didepan Angelica dan menghadap langsung kearahnya.

"Nii-sama!"

Angelica langsung menerjang kearah pelukan Naruto dan membuat Naruto mengeluarka suara `Uohh` dan melangkan beberapa langkah kebelakang. Naruto tersenyum pelan melihat tingkah Angelica dan membalas pelukannya, energi emas disalurkan dan dalam sekejab luka dikaki Angelica disembuhkan.

"Ught Nii-sama,,,, bagaimana dengan Moryuu? Apakah dia sudah dikalahkan?"

"Maaa."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Angelica dan tertawa gugup, Angelica yang melihat ekspresi kakaknya mengeryitkan dahinya. Naruto menoleh kearah belakang dan menunjuk dengan jemponya hingga membuat perhatian orang disana teralih.

Diarah yang ditunjuk oleh jempol Naruto, sosok perempuan berambut hitam yang tergletak tak berdaya diatas tanah. Setelah mengeluarkan serangan Anti-Nation yang membuat retakan membesar, Moryuu/Tiamat/Black Tomoe terjatuh dari retakan dan mendarat dengan keras diatas tanah keras.

"Dia masih hidup. Tentunya dengan kondisi cukup buruk. Zashu sepertinya tak akan bisa menyentuh kakakmu errr lebih tepatnya di tak bisa melukaiku."

Zuuosss

Brukk

Naruto menoleh ketika kupingnya menangkap suara jatuh, dimatanya Naruto melihat Leaticia yang kembali dalam mode normal dan terjatuh.

"Yare yare kalian sangat keras berusaha. Bahkan sampai mengeluarkan **Machia Hecatic Graea,** efeknya tak akan selesai hanya dengan menyembuhkannya menggunakan Heal Potion."

 **TBC**

 **Yo! Disini Naraku yang ambil alih. Saya hanya memberikan beberapa pesan untuk para pembaca sekalian bahwa Lang-san pemilik cerita Little Garden Of The World. Mengalami sebuah musibah, dia tertabrak sepeda motor yang mana harus dilarikan kerumah sakit, beliau chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir yang sempat ia tulis dan teman sekolahnya ngirimin kelanjutan fic ini padaku. Beliau berpesan jika kemungkinan terburuk Lang-san tak dapat menyelesaikan story ini. Jadi atas nama Lang-san saya minta maaf jika selama ia jadi author pernah melakukan perbuatan yang menyinggung prasaan kalian mohon dimaafkan dan saya minta doa dari para pembaca sekalian untuk kesembuhan dari author hebat kita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#prayerforLang**

 **Inuzuura Naraku.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Little Garden Of The World**

 **By**

 **Lang**

 **Naruto, HS DxD, & Fate Series**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Jelas bukan punya saya.**

 **Publish And Update**

 **By**

 **(Special Thanks)Inuzuura Naraku(Makasih udah bantu** **)**

 **Summary ::**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah sederhana. Kisah mengenai dunia Magic yang sudah marak didunia FFN, tapi tahukah kamu? Bahwa sesungguhnya dunia ini adalah mainanku? Dunia ini ada dalam genggamanku. Anak **Manusia** yang memegang kemampuan Special Reality Marbel **King Of Treasury** dan Magic **Persepsi** yang dianggap tidak terlalu berguna dalam pertempuran. Tapi apakah benar begitu? Akan aku tunjukan pada mereka betapa berbahayanya **Seluruh Hartaku! Gate Of King Treasure**.

.

Swushh

"Apakah kau menunggu lama?"

Naruto membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar deruan angin yang mengantarkan suara dan kehadiran yang nyata. 5 meter didepannya, Naruto melihat sosok gadis suram yang menatapnya diam sambil memegang katana dan naginata dengan kuat. Sikap waspada penuh terhadap dirinya dan Naruto tak akan menganggap enteng hal itu.

"Kau terlihat menarik walau dengan wujud itu, Mother Of Destiny. Apakah kau benar – benar berpikir ingin mengulangi siklus hidup dengan kematian makhluk didunia ini?"

"Jika iya maka kau tidak akan percaya dan jika tidak kau juga tidak akan percaya. Bukankah kau bisa mengetahui tujuanku sebenarnya?"

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak mendengar perkataan ambigu dari Tiamat. Dia tahu apa yang diinginkan tiamat, tapi bisakah dia menyadrai bahwa sekarang Naruto berusaha memperpanjang Word untuk fic ini? Berkompromilah sedikit agar gajimu dalam Fic ini mendapatkan bonus memuaskan!

"Hanya basa – basi biasa, tapi lupakan karena kau pasti tak mengerti maksudku."

Naruto menghilangkan Ron dan menarik pedang yang digunakan dewa Susanoo untuk memenggal 7 buah kepala Orochi. Nama pedang ini adalah Ama No Murakumo atau bisa dibilang sebagai Kusanagi No Tsurugi, katana yang mempu memenggal apapun dan didalamnya tersegel kekuatan petir suci yang mempu membelah petir dari Mjolnir milik dewa Thor.

Srinkk

Katana itu berkilauan diselimuti oleh petir emas akibat konsentrasi energi milik Naruto mempengaruhi kekuatan petir. Ini adalah katana yang dia dapatkan setelah menghancurkan muka Susanoo menjadi berkeping – keping dan kemudian mengoyak dunia Mitologi Shinto dengan Enki Full Power.

Srinkk

Katana Purgatory milik Black Tomoe juga mengeluarkan sinar kesakitan diujungnya. Sebenarnya Purgatory dimiliki oleh Okita, melihat katana itu ditangan Tiamat membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali normal, ternyata Tiamat mencurinya dari garis dunia. Benar – benar dewi terkuat yang mengesalkan.

"Walau kekuatanmu sekarang tak seberapa dibandingkan dulu, kau tetap mengesalkan."

"Terima kasih."

"Hmm."

Gumam Naruto singkat dan masih mengawasi setiap gerakan Tiamat, dia tak ingin kecolongan sedikitpun dan kalah. Dia adalah raja terkuat didialam semesta melebihi ayahnya, mau ditaruh mana mukanya jika kalah dalam pertempuran melawan sosok dewi yang tidak sempurna wujudnya seperti ini?

Srinkk

Sinar emas mewarnai salah satu jari ditangan kanan Naruto dan pada saat sinar menghilang sebuah cincin berwarna perak. Black Tomoe yang melihat benda ditangan Naruto menunjukan ketertarikan, pasalnya dia tak merasakan perasaan agung dari benda tersebut, yang berarti benda dijari Naruto bukanlah Harta Mulia.

Benda dijari Naruto adalah Artifac yang didapatkan dari dungeon Sword Bird. Artifac kelas atas yang setara dengan Dimension Maker karena mampu membuat penggunanya menggunakan sihir DimensionMaker dengan tipe sesuai kekuatan Artifac ini.

Dalam kasus Artifac dijari milik Naruto. Medannya adalah samudra tanpa batas. Memang akan merepotkan jika Tiamat jatuh dalam domainnya berupa lautan, tapi mengingat bahwa sekarang Tiamat hanya memiliki sebagian kecil kekuatannya dan sebagian kekuatannya sekarang adalah milik Tomoe Gozen tak akan ada masalah.

Walau berada disamudra sekalipun, Dark Tomoe tak akan bisa mengeluarkan kemampuannya dulu saat didalam Singularity Babylon.

"Alter World : Blue Sea."

Swushhh

Angin berhembus sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Black Tomoe tetap berwajah datar walau sebenarnya sedikit terkejud karena dunia berubah menjadi samudra tanpa ujung. Black Tomoe menatap kesegala arah dan menemukan seluruh tempat hanyalah air dan air.

Dash Blarr

Ledakan terjadi ditempat pijakan Black Tomoe, air laut yang ada disekitar bergejolak kuat hingga menimbulkan gelombang setinggi 1 meter. Black Tomoe melesat keatas keluar dari ledakan dan menembakkan panah api kearah Naruto yang telah menyerangnya menggunakan Harta Mulia.

Dsiu Dsiu Dsiu

3 panah api melesat dalam kekuatan Anti-Army, tapi Naruto malah menyeringai dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Suara mendesis muncul dikedua telapak tangannya dan Naruto melecutkan energi petir suci yang meledakkan 3 anak panah yang menuju kearahnya.

Blarr

"Menarilah lebih hebat, Zashu!"

Blarr

Air bergelombang dibawah saat Naruto melontarkan dirinya keatas dalam kecepatan suara. Black Tomoe yang melihat Naruto kearahnya menghilangkan busur miliknya dan menggunakan Purgatory. Pedang hitam denga aura kesakitan dibilahnya itu berbenturan dengan keras dengan Kusanagi hingga menimbulkan ledakan petir dan energi hitam diudara.

Katana yang mampu membelah apapun Vs Katana yang mampu melenyapkan apapun.

Katana superior mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka masing – masing. Tapi penggunanyalah yang menentukan pemenang dalam adu kekuatan itu.

"Hyaaaa!"

Black Tomoe mengeluarkan energi hitam kelam dan menghentakkan katananya dengan kuat. Naruto terpental dengan kuat dan menabrak air dengan keras. Pada saat itu, Naruto bukannya berteriak malah tertawa dengan keras sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam air.

Dsiu Dsiu Dsiu

Blar Blar Blar

Air meledak ditempat Naruto jatuh dan mengeluarkan puluhan senjata tajam berkekuatan luar biasa menuju kearah Black Tomoe. Tak tinggal diam, Black Tomoe mengulurkan tangan kiri miliknya kearah puluhan senjata yang terus meledak dari dasar air menuju kearahnya.

"Emptiness : Night Fall."

Swushhh

Periasi kokoh layaknya langit malah yang jatuh kebumi kemudian memadat muncul didepan Black Tomoe. Ini adalah teknik kekosongan milik Tiamat didalam tubuh Black Tomoe. Teknik pertahanan ini memiliki kekokohan setara dengan Harta Mulia Rho Aias yang asli.

Blar Blar Blar

"Luar biasa! Sekarang tahan ini, Bedebah!"

Naruto muncul dari air dengan wajah begitu senang seakan mendapatkan segala yang dia inginkan. Tangan kanan Naruto yang menggenggam Kusanagi mengerat hingga intensitas petir meningkat. Naruto akan membuka segel ketiga dari 10 segel yang mengekang kekuatan Kusanagi.

Jrashh

Slash

Dashhh

Energi petir merengsek kedepan dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan menakjubkan hingga membelah pertahanan sekelas Rho Aias(True) dengan mudah, semudah membelah tahu menggunakan piasu terbaik. Tapi target yang sesungguhnya telah menghilang dari pandangan .

Srink

Swushh

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kecepatan diuar akal sehat dan menebaskan Kusanagi secara vertikal. Ledakan udara terjadi kembali saat 2 katana berbenturan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dash

Swushh

Tomoe mengepakkan sayap naganya dan terbang keatas kembali untuk menghindari tendangan Naruto yang meleset hingga menimbulkan gelombang kejut kuat. Kekuatan, Stamina, dan pertahanan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto sekuat seekor titan Kronos! Titan yang merupakan sosok terkuat diras miliknya.

Crak

Naruto menurunkan kaki kanannya yang dalam posisi menendang hingga menimbulkan suara saat berbenturan dengan air. Riak kecil terjadi sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjadi ledakan kuat dari tenaga tolakan kaki Naruto.

Dar

Petir menggelegar dengan kuat saat Kusanagi mengenai perisai berwarna putih. Naruto yang melihatnya menyimpitkan mata dan informasi mengalir kedalam kepalanya dari mata kirinya. Akhileus Cosmos, Harta Mulia Anti-World milik pahlawan Achilles.

"Hyaahhh Emptiness : Star Night."

Blarrr

Ledakan menggelegar dilangit dalam cahaya hitam layaknya bintang dilangit. Black Tomoe menatap ledakan itu dari jauh dan melayang dengan tenang. Yang menahan serangan Naruto tadi hanyalah bayangannya saja, jadi dia tak akan terkena ledakan teknik kekosongan itu.

Srink

Cahaya muncul dipunggung tangan kiri Black Tomoe dan saat menghilang sebuah benda berupa Harta Mulia Akhileus Cosmos. Harta mulia yang dia curi langsung dari garis dunia dengan usaha keras. Sangat keras lebih tepatnya.

"Menarik! Tunjukan kembang apimu lebih banyak lagi, Mother Of Destiny!"

Asap ledakan menghilang dari udara dan menunjukan Naruto yang tubuh bagian atasnya sudah tak tertutupi baju. Sepertinya ledakan bintang malam tadi menghancurkan kaos serta jaketnya. Tapi tak masalah, Naruto masih punya banyak setelan yang lebih bagus dari semua itu.

"Emptiness : Thousand Night Of Shadow."

Soshhh

Bayangan kelam menutup lautan biru dalam kegelapan hebat. Naruto melihat itu dalam diam dan dalam sekejab mata intensitas petir melonjat ratusan kali lipat dari sebelumnya hingga energi dalam tubuh Naruto melonjak kelangit dan membuat mendung diawan yang cerah.

"Segel ke-7, dibuka."

Desis Naruto pelan. Sebenarnya tak perlu melakukan ini untuk mengalahkan Black Tomoe, Naruto bisa saja menghantamkan Vasavi Shakti dalam sekejab dan menghancurkan Black Tomoe. Tapi tentu tak akan seru, jadi Naruto akan menggunakan kemampuan tubuh dan Kusanagi saja mulai sekarang.

"Saaa Hajime!"

"Emptiness : Event Of Night Chaos."

Blarrr

Laut bayangan meledakkan ratusan missile kearah Naruto dengen kecepatan gila, tapi dengan lincahnya Naruto menebasnya dan terbang kesegala arah. Dengan dorongan energi dewa miliknya, Naruto terbang dan melakukan menuver diudara dan menebaskan Kusanagi keberbagai arah.

Lonjakan energi petir membelah apapun dijalurnya hingga menimbulkan goncangan kuat didimensi buatan ini. Sementara itu, Black Tomoe menarik tali busur merah miliknya dan menjadikan Naginata miliknya sebagai proyektil berkekuatan penghancur setara dengan 2x Anti-Nation.

"Matilah! Chikyu o Hakai Suru Kami No Ya."

Blast!

Panah api melesat dalam kecepatan menakjubkan kearah tempat Naruto menari diantara proyektil hitam. Sayangnya, Naruto mengetahuinya dan dengan tebasan penuh membelah penah api hingga menimbulkan ledakan layaknya matahari kembar dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan kira bisa melukaiku hanya dengan api kecil itu!"

Blarr

Energi petir meledak dari tubuh Naruto dan memusnahkan seluruh proyektil yang ada. Black Tomoe berlindung menggunakan Akhileus Cosmos agar tidak terkena ledakan petir suci yang diluar pengetahuan fana. Senjata ranah dewa itu melecutkan petir dalam jumlah tanpa dapat terhitung dan kekuatannya terus bertambah setiap detiknya.

'Tak ada pilihan lain.'

"Emptiness : Self-Modification."

Tubuh Black Tomoe mengeluarkan energi hitam kebawah dan membentur laut bayangan dibawah. Secera dramatis, air hitam mulai naik kearah Black Tomoe hingga membentuk tubuh raksasa yang sudah Naruto kenali saat berada diSingularity Rusia. Sosok makhluk yang melawan Divine Beast Mammoth tunggangan Ivan The Tribble, Golem Keter-Malkuth!

Ngoaahhhhhh!

Raungan sosok makhluk hitam setinggi 1.000 meter mambuat siapapun menggigil ketakutan kecuali Naruto tentunya. Didada Makhluk itu perisai Akhelius Cosmos dan melindungi corenya yang merupakan tubuh Black Tomoe. Makhluk itu adalah sosok kebalikan dari KeterMalkuth. Sosok yang membawa Hell kedunia bukannya Eden. Kita bisa memanggilnya Kuro KeterMalkuth.

Blammm!

Tubuh besar Kuro KeterMalkuth melangkah dengan gesit dan menghantamkan tangan kanannya kearah Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah melompat menaiki tangan besar itu dan memutuskannya dengan tebasan Kusanagi.

Slashhh

Ngoaaahhhh!

Kuro KeterMalkuth mengaum keras dan sebelum sebagian lengan miliknya jatuh, tali lengket berwarna hitam muncul dan menyatukannya kembali. Naruto yang melihatnya menaikan alisnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya paham, regenerasi makhluk sebesar ini tak bisa ditanggulangi kecuali dengan menghancurkan perisai Akhileus Cosmos dan menarik Black Tomoe keluar.

Crap Crap Crap

Dari lengan Kuro KeterMalkuth mengeluarkan sosok hitam mengerikan menghalangi jalan Naruto. Kekuatan mereka tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Tapi Naruto tanpa ragu berlari kedepan dan menebaskan Kusanagi keberbagai arah.

Slashh

Pedang hitam melewati bagian kanan wajah Naruto dan pemilik senjata itu langsung tertebas menjadi dua bagian tepat dipinggangnya. Naruto melompat kedepan dan memutar tubuhnya diatas hingga saat turun kebawah, tebasan miliknya menjadi lebih kuat dan membelah musuhnya dalam satu garis lurus akibat gelombang petir yang ada.

Srink

Wushh

Naruto menunduk menghindari tinjuan makhluk hitam dari sisi kanan dan langsung melakukan tendangan menyapu. Makhluk hitam bertangan kanan besar itu langsung berputar diudara terkena sapuan kaki dari Naruto sebelum akhirnya sebuah tebasan membelahnya menjadi 2 bagian.

Crttttt!

"Kusanagi No Tsurugi : Raikiri!"

Blarrr

Tebasan kilat dilakukan oleh Naruto hingga menimbulkan gelombang petir kuat. Gelombang petir itu menerjang hingga menghanguskan setiap makhluk hitam hingga menghancurkan kepala Kuro KeterMalkuth menjadi berkeping – keping.

Dashh

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya kuat dan kembali menebaskan Kusanagi kepada kepala yang beregenerasi kembali. Kepala Kuro KeterMalkuth kembali hilang dan leher bekas kepala terhubung dengan badan terlihat jelas. Warnanya ungu menjijikkan dan dimata Naruto ada aliran mana terkonsentrasi dibawahnya.

"Segel ke-9, dibuka! Raiton : Rakurai."

Blarr

Petir suci menyambar dengan kuat hingga menggetarkan seluruh dimensi buatan. Tubuh Kuro KeterMalkuth hancur berkeping – keping dan Black Tomoe dibaliknya iku terkena serangan namun masih baik – baik saja berkat Akhileus Cosmos yang menahan serangan sebelum mengenainya. Akibatnya Harta Mulia itu hancur berkeping – keping dan menghilang menuju Throne kembali.

"Khuh!"

Black Tomoe menatap kearah Naruto yang melayang dengan angkuh diatas menatapnya yang jatuh kedalam retakan hitam jejak serangan Naruto yang menembus Akhileus Cosmos. Black Tomoe memejamkan matanya pelan dan mengerahkan energi miliknya yang tersisa, energi yang tersisa setelah sebagian besar energi miliknya menguap terkena petir suci.

 **Om Alolik Svaha – Mantra of the Holy Avalokitesvara**

Blastt!

"Chih keras kepala."

Gumam Naruto melihat Noble Phantasm Tomoe Gozen diluncurkan Black Tomoe menuju retakan besar. Mata kiri Naruto berpendar pelan dan segera membaca apa yang akan terjadi, segera Naruto menghilang bersama dimensi yang tertelan dalam gemuruh kehancuran.

Srink

Naruto muncul dilangit dangan gaya miliknya dan segera memanipulasi serat mana dialam membentuk lantai dibawahnya untuk tempat berpijak. Matanya menatap kearah bola api raksasa yang melesat menghancurkan monster berwajah idiot dan terus melaju kencang.

Naruto menatap kearah bawah dan menemukan Angelica dkk yang melotot seperti orang idiot menatap bola api raksasa menuju kearah mereka. Naruto mengetahui bahwa mereka terkejud menyadari konsentrasi mana gila dari serangan sekelas Anti-Planet itu.

"Yare yare,,, mata kalian akan keluar jika terus seperti itu. Segel api kecil itu Yasaka-chan~."

Naruto memunculkan Yasaka No Magatama menahan api itu dan menyegelnya menuju kehampaan. Cermin milik Mitology Shinto ditanah jepang dan dirampas dari tangan dewa badai dan lautan, Susanoo yang berusaha mengganggu manusia.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju kearah tubuh Black Tomoe dengan wajah yang bosan. Dibelakangnya para manusia yang merupakan rekan teamnya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan Naruto tak mau mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"Apakah ada kata – kata terakhir?"

Naruto berkata dengan pelan dan menghilangkan Kusanagi miliknya, mata kiri miliknya menutup kembali dan dibayangan mata kanannya terlihat Black Tomoe yang tersenyum entah mengapa, ini mambuat Naruto sedikit heran namun menepisnya segera.

"Kau akan kembali seperti dul-Jlap-ohok!"

Naruto menancapkan lengannya dijantung Black Tomoe sebelum bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dengan tanpa ampun dan belas kasihan, Naruto menarik tangannya dan sebuah benda berwarna hitam bulat dan bercahaya kelam tergenggam ditelapak tangannya. Tak ada darah, ataupun yang lain saat benda itu ditarik paksa dari dada Black Tomoe.

"Ught Naruto-kun."

"Hm?"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat para gadis yang tersenyum menatap keatas, sedangkan Siegfried menatapnya terkejud sebelum akhirnya memberikan jempol. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan mendengus pelan, mata kanan miliknya kemudian mengikuti pandangan para gadis yang menatap langit.

Langit gelap akibat tertutup awan gelap mulai memudar dengan perlahan menunjukan langit biru yang indah. Sinar matahari menerobos dan membawa cahaya kehidupan bagi siapapun makhluk yang terkeca sinarnya. Tumbuhan yang layu serta busuk mulai menjadi segar menerima mana luar biasa dari matahari pagi.

Tumbuhan, hewan, Magical Beast, manusia, Elf, dan Dwarf mulai kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa mulai dari sekarang. Cahaya matahari yang dirindukan telah kembali bersinar, gerbang teleportasi mulai terhubung kembali, perdagangan akan lancar kembali, para petani akan menanam tanaman pangan kembali, semua krisis akibat Moryuu akan dapat diatasi.

Tapi dari semua itu, jadwal Rating Game serta turnamet internasional akan diundur selama 3 bulan lamanya. Ini agar memberikan waktu untuk dunia tengah selaku tuan rumah kali ini dapat berbenah dulu dan memperbaiki daerah yang rusak dan tercemar sisa energi negatif Moryuu/Black Tomoe/Tiamat.

Swuusshhh

Angin berhembus dengan sejuk menerpa tubuh Black Tomoe yang menyedihkan. Angin itu seolah membawa kehidupan dan menyegarkan kembali sosoknya. Rambut, mata, kulit, wajah, dan aura sosok Wanita Perang tangguh sama seperti yang Naruto lihat dulu mulai kembali seperti semula.

'Tomoe Gozen, legendamu telah mnghilang diThrone bersama dengan eksistensimu sendiri. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, tidak lebih tepatnya apa yang harus aku lakukan kepadamu sekarang?'

Netra Naruto menatap tubuh Tomoe Gozen dengan pandangan datar sebelum akhirnya tubuh indah berbalut baju perang Tomoe Gozen memudar menjadi serpihan cahaya emas yang terbang diudara. Semua yang berada dibelakang Naruto(kecuali Angelica yang menatap hal itu dengan cemberut) menatap kagum serpihan cahaya emas dalam jumlah tak sedikit yang melayang diudara sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"Apakah gadis cantik itu yang dikutuk menjadi Moryuu?"

Bisikan pelan dari Leaticia dapat didengar dengan mudah oleh semua yang ada disini. Naruto menoleh kebelakang sejenak dan menoleh kedepan kembali. Pandangannya menatap bola hitam ditangan kanannya yang berdetak/berdenyut layaknya jantung.

"Dia bukannya dikutuk. Hanya seseorang tak beruntung yang masuk kedalam konflik saat sebuah kerajaan besar membutuhkannya. Tomoe Gozen, jendral perempuan tertanguh dimedan perang dan bahkan sosok yang mampu meratakan pasukan musuh sendirian."

"Kau- bagaimana kau mengetahui semua ini seolah kau bisa melihat segalanya? Bahkan kau mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Aku yakin bahkan prasasti yang kau tunjukan tak menceritakan soal gadis tadi."

Naruto hanya diam sebentar ketika mendengar pertanyaan Siegfried. Angelica terlihat tersentak bersama dengan Leaticia saat mendengar pertanyaan Siegfried. Arthuria terlihat juga penasaran pasalnya apa yang dikatakan Siegfried memanglah benar. Naruto seolah tahu segalanya dan bersikap aneh disetiap kesempatan.

"Kau tahu apa itu Mystic Eyes?"

"Maksudmu kau memiliki Mystic Eyes yang mampu melihat segala masa lalu dan masa depan? Bagaimana mung-Deg!"

Siegfried langsung melangkah mundur ketika mata kiri Naruto terbuka dan menatapnya tajam. Mata berwarna biru dengan pola kepingan es ditengahnnya, itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab protes Siegfried diatas dan membuatnya terdiam tak mampu mengeluarkan argument.

'Ini bukanlah Mystic Eyes, tapi akibat dari Sha Naqba Imuru yang aku paksakan pada tubuhku, Zashu.'

Batin Naruto tanpa berniat memberitahu sama sekali kebenarannya. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan segera mengeluarkan mana miliknya keseluruh tubuh. Pendar emas menari disekitar tubuh Naruto dan secara perlahan menyusut ke lengan Naruto dan menyelimuti bola hitam.

"Leaticia-chan, Arthuria-chan. Bisakah kalian mengalirkan energi Crimsont Saint serta Excalibur kebola hitam ini? Kita harus menghancurkannya"

"Ha`i!" "Okey!"

Tink

Suara benturan 2 pedang muncul saat Excalibur dan Harta Mulia milik Leaticia bertemu diatas bola hitam ditangan Naruto. Aura Crimson dan emas menguar kuat dan meresap kedalam bola hitam dan kemudian Naruto menarik bola hitam itu menjauhi 2 pedang itu. Sekarang bola hitam itu berubah warna menjadi lebih pudar.

"Angelica! Pukul dan hancurkan menggunakan Glove Of Heaven. Gunakan body magic untuk menghancurkannya."

Naruto mengulurkan bola hitam itu kedepan Angelica dan dengan segera Angelica menarik tinjunya kebelakang. Tangan berbalut sarung tangan emas tanpa jari itu mengepal dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan suara yang lirih untuk didengar. Naruto kemudian membuka mata kanannya dan beberapa saat kemudian matanya melebar sejenak dan senyum kecil muncul.

'Percepat, Perkuat, Keraskan, Gandakan. Satukan semuanya dalam satu serangan!'

Swushhh

Naruto melempar bola hitam itu keatas dan langsung meloncat kebelakang. Angelica semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang sudah diberi sihir body magic dari buku sihir yang dibeli Naruto saat lelang dikota Avalon. Kalian pasti ingat saat Naruto bertemu dengan Arthuria pertama kali kan?

'"Hyaaaa!"

Angelica meninju bola hitam yang memudar warnanya saat bola itu jatuh kebawah. Ledakan angin kuat terjadi hingga menghempaskan rumput dan menghamburkan tanah dipijakan Angelica. Tapi luar biasanya bola hitam yang warnanya sedikit memudar itu hanya rusak sebagian saja dan terpental kedepan, tapi masih belum!

'Masih belum?! Kalau begitu,,,, ini!'

Srinkk

Lingkaran sihir muncul dikaki Angelica dan naik menutupi sepatunya sebelum akhirnya menghilang, meninggalkan sepatu yang berpendar emas. Angelica menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul dikembali diarah bola hitam pudar yang baru saja melayang 1 meter dan menendangnya dengan kuat.

Blarr Krak Pyarrr

Bola hitam itu pecah menjadi serpihan dan sebuah cahaya putih keluar dari sana. Naruto dengan mata miiknya melihat hal itu dan melebarkan matanya. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul dibelakang Angelica. Menarik kerahnya, Angelica terpelanting keras keudara dan terhindar dari sinar yang menguar dari benda putih.

Sedangkan Siegfried sudah melompat jauh dan Alexander? Dia masih mengurus anak buah tiamat yang berjumlah ratusan ribu dimimpi miliknya.

Srinkk

"Si-sialan cahaya apa ini?"

Arthuria dan Leaticia juga terkena cahaya sama seperti Naruto dan secara mengejudkan wujud mereka mengecil dengan cepat. Naruto yang berada dicahaya itu berteriak agar tubuh miliknya bisa bergerak didalam balutan cahaya putih itu dan muncul dibelakang Leaticia dan Arthuria untuk melemparkan 2 gadis itu keluar dari cahaya.

"Khoh!"

Bola putih yang mengeluarkan cahaya itu bergerak masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto dan membuat tubuh Naruto mengecil dengan cepat. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, sebuah bola kecil berwarna emas jernih melesat kearah langit dan menghilang diangkasa menuju suatu tempat entah dimana.

"Tubuhku! Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?!"(Arthuria, Leaticia)

Buaghh!

"Ught Ittai!"

Angelica mendarat jauh dan menghencurkan 2 pohon. Tubuh kecilnya menancap pada batang pohon ketiga sebelum akhirnya pingsan disana, tak kuat menahat sentakan dilehernya yang melemparkannya sampai sejauh 5 Km tanpa ampun, padahal Naruto masih menahan tarikkannya agar tidak melukai Angelica, tapi percuma akibat Naruto saat itu terlalu panik.

 **TBC**

 **Miyu Power : Teleportation(jenis pembelokkan ruang) – teknik ini serupa dengan teknik milik Angelica diFate Kaleid. Ini adalah jenis teleportasi langka dimana seseorang dapat membelokkan ruang seolah belakukan teleportasi(Warp) ketempat yang diinginkan. Kelemahan teknik ini sama seperti teleportasi milik Sasuke, dimana hanya bisa dilakukan dengan melihat tempat dan energi lawan. Sihir ini tidak cocok dalam pertarungan akibat rumitnya sihir ini, tapi cocok untuk Support atau serangan diam – diam.**

 **Water Magic – kemampuan magic air rata – rata dan bisa digunakan juga untuk menyembuhkan juga. Miyu diFic ini benar – benar saya buat dalam kemampuan Support dalam team saja, walau kemampuan kenjutsunya setara dengan karakter Toudo Kirin dianime sebelah.**

 **Shirou Power : UBW/ Unlimited Blade Works – magic kuat yang mewujudkan dunia penuh dengan pedang. Dunia ini memiliki latar padang pasir penuh pedang serta sinar cahaya senja sebagai bentuk tekad Shirou untuk mengalahkan rival Cao Cao sang pemegang Grand Artifac Heavenly Sword sama seperti Shirou yang memegang Grand Artifact Hell Fire Sword. Magic UBW ini juga dapat diwujudkan didunia nyata agar pedang dapat digunakan Shirou untuk bertarung.**

 **Kuro Power : Earth Magic – Kuro merupakan sosok misterius bagi Shirou karena Shirou menemukannya hidup dihutan saat Shirou sedang berlatih dihutan dengan arahan gurunya yang bernama Michael(Malaikat). Kemampuan Kuro diberkahi oleh Bumi dan membuat Kuro memiliki Earth Magic kuat dan diberkahi regenerasi luka/mana cepat saat berpijak dibumi. Sayangnya Kuro dan yang lain, kecuali Naruto tak menyadarinya.**

 **Tohsaka Rin Power : Jawel Magic – sebagai sosok gadis dari kalangan orang kaya, Rin bisa dibilang memiliki bakat alami dalam magic ini. Kemampuan Rin berfokus pada `dentuman` yang berbeda dengan Luvia yang fokus pada Buff, pertahanan, serta penahan bagi lawannya.**

 **Luviagelita Edelfelt Power : Jawel Magic – sama seperti Rin, penjelasannya hampir sama kecuali fokus kemampuannya. Luvia lebih kepada pertahanan serta pendukung bagi Team, jika dipasangkan dengan Miyu, mereka berdua akan menjadi duo Buff yang kuat akibat teknik penyembuhan, teleportasi, penambahan kekuatan sementara, serta pertahanan.**

 **Kamikaze Naruto/Uzumaki Naruto Power : King Treasure – tak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuannya, didalam dunia ini terdapat segala macam Noble Phantasm milik seluruh pahlawan tanpa terkecuali, bahkan harta dunia seperti emas dan teknologi serta replika kota Uruk sebelumnya. Ini adalah penggambaran sosok agung Naruto sendiri.**

 **Magic Proyeksi – magic yang telah mencapai puncaknya. Sebelumnya, Naruto dewasa tak mampu meniru sampai asli barang yang ditiru, tapi akibat Aura dewa dilepaskan dari segel kunci magic proyeksi dapat meniru senjata dengan tipe Divine Consruction/Holy Weapon 100%. Kemampuan ini akan menjadi kartu Naruto yang tak bisa melemparkan senjata lagi, walau sebenarnya masih bisa jika Naruto ingin menggunakan Gate Of Babylon milik ayahnya yang ada didunia miliknya.**

 **Sha Naqba Imuru – magic presepsi kelas tertinggi setara dengan Clairvoyance Rank EX milik Solomon. Kemampuan ini membuat Naruto dapat melihat dan mendapatkan petunjuk gerakan selanjutnya tanpa mengalami masalah sedikitpun. Kemampuan penuh Magic ini telah didapatkan kembali sejak Naruto menjadi kecil.**

 **72 Lesser Demon Magic – ini adalah kemampuan yang selama ini disembunyikan Naruto semenjak memenangkan pertarungan melawan Goetia diArs Paulina. Dengan Magic ini, Naruto dapat menggunakan kemampuan 72 Lesser Demon pimpinan Solomon tanpa harus memanggil mereka, kemampuan ini diambil Naruto dari 72 iblis itu sendiri. Power Of Destruction, Death Magic, Undead Magic, adalah salah satu kemampuannya, tapi Naruto jarang atau bahkan tak akan menggunakannya diFic ini.**

 **Namikaze Angelica Power : Body Magic – sosok gadis berumur 14 tahun yang memiliki fisik sekuat ibunya setelah berlatih keras menggunakan alat khusus didunia Naruto saat kekalahannya melawan sang ibunda tercinta. Body Magic Angelica sangat sedikit berupa Percepatan, Memperkuat, Memperkeras, Menggandakan, Memadatkan, dan Raiton No Yoroi yang merupakan gabungan Thunder Magic serta Body Magic.**

 **Thunder Magic – tak banyak yang dikuasai Angelica dalam sihir ini karena Angelica hanya fokus pada pertarungan tangan kosong. Hanya Raiton No Yoroi yang dimilikinya. Petir Angelica spesial karena berwarna merah serta lebih kuat dari petir suci milik Illya, sekilas ini mirip kemampuan Akeno sang Thunder Demon.**

 **Time Alter – magic kuat yang mempercepat waktu pengguna dan memperlambat waktu dunia. Ini adalah sihir yang mendekati True Magic dan diajarkan Naruto kepada Angelica. Angelica tak mengalami masalah menggunakannya karena adanya kalung permata pemberian Naruto kepadanya.**

 **Illyasviel Von Einzbern – Holy Thunder Magic – sosok kuat bertubuh Loli ini memiliki magic spesial yang kuat. Kemampuan untuk menghanguskan Demon dan makhluk gelap sejenisnya! Kalian tak perlu aku jelaskan tentang ini kan.**

 **Demon dan Devils itu beda ya. Demon merujuk pada makhluk diUnderworld alias Rias dkk, sedangkan Devils lebih kepada jenis Monster didunia tengah alias Altressa. Jangan bingung soal ini. Besok akan saya jelasih Artifac yang muncul diFic ini secara runtut, tapi jangan harab banyak karena tangan kanan saya sulit digerakin(patah). Pacar saya bantu buat chap ini, tapi lama – lama gak enak juga nyuruh bantu nulis kayak gini.**

 **Diatas udah ada bocoran dikit ya. Naruto bakalan jadi anak kecil! Sha Naqba Imuru kembali lagi, dan banyak lagi pokoknya. Chapter kedepannya bakalan ngebosenin karena akan ada pertengkaran dipihak kerajaan Britania soal Naruto. Tapi akan saya tiadakan karena bosen juga nulis kayak gitu, apalagi nulis saya bakalan lemot nantinya.**

 **Aku rasa aku sangat berterimakasih untuk semua yang udah mau mendoakanku. Terima kasih semuanya! Untuk Reviewnya saya udah baca tapi gak inget beberapa dengan jelas. Yang pasti Review Pain Overtune kayak ngatain saya bakalan mati -_-". Njerr bener dah.**

 **Oke, Saya mau pergi dulu kealam mimpi. Sekali lagi terimakasih dah doain serta mengharapkan fic ini lanjut, mengharapkan fic ini lanjut sama seperti mendoakan saya untuk tetap hidup. Jangan lewatkan pertempuran sengit diChapter(kalau saya gak salah ngira) 16. Disana akan ada Fight yang (mungkin) kalian tunggu – tunggu.**


End file.
